Night Horse
by tilldeathdouspart789
Summary: The ongoing story of the relationship of Ichigo and Rukia being tested and strengthened through a threat that not only demands Ichigo's power,but his hollow.Can the bond between them grow strong enough to conquer all?Or will fate force them apart? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Usual Ichigo**

"Ichigo, watch out!" Rukia yelled in anger, and possibly fright.

SLASH.

The large hollow collapsed on the ground, its arm lying beside it. The hollow's shoulder began bleeding and it dripped onto the grass. Rukia squinted her eyes, and saw a tall, thin silhouette in the dusty cloud. She sighed in relief and drew her zanpakuto. She leapt onto the hollow's back, and eased her zanpakuto into the hollow's mask, cracking it. She pushed it in further, until the hollow shriecked.

"Haaargh!" She cried as a blue light released from the hollow's shattered mask. She jumped off, in time to turn and see it wail and disintegrate into the air. She panted for a few seconds, and then turned towards Ichigo.

His head was bleeding, but he'll live. Ichigo took his normal stance and scowled at Rukia.

"You alright?" Ichigo took his lifeless body, laying under a tree and shifted inside it.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, Ichigo. I can look after myself." Rukia sheathed her sword, strolled towards her giddy body, jumping about on the climbing frame and eased in. She brushed her dress and straightened her curvy, charcoal hair. "We better get to school. We were late as is." Rukia mumbled, and grabbed her rucksack. She glared at Ichigo, still scowling.

"Thanks to you."

Ichigo stopped scowling and began to frail about, "What the hell! How is it MY fault?" He yelled in annoyance. He then realised Rukia had started sprinting to school, leaving a trail of smoke behind. Ichigo growled and shot after her. He arrived five minutes after her. She sure was fast, especially for her height... Ichigo snapped out of his random thoughts when Misato Ochi threw a scrunched piece of paper at him.

"Kurosaki, if you're going to daydream, at least do it in your seat." He was still standing in the doorway.

He trailed to his seat, flung his bag under the desk and scowled fiercely at Rukia, who was, of course, ignoring him.

Two years had passed since the war ended. She was used to his daily scowls and tantrums. Ichigo stopped scowling at her when he saw her hand curl into a fist, ready to punch that face of his. That didn't stop him scowling, in general. Just from scowling at her.

"Wasn't it strange that Kurosaki _and_ Kuchiki were late?"

"Probably a coincidence. Kuchiki isn't Kurosaki's type…"

A conversation started between the pupils about his and Rukia's tardiness.

"Kuchiki has more brains than Kurosaki has! I don't know how they can even stand each other."

"They seem rather close, to me. Maybe they _like, like_ each other!"

Ichigo's patience was wearing thin. Luckily the bell rang, and snapped him out of his devilish thoughts of how to rearrange their faces.

"Hey, Ichigo, why were you late?" Uryu stepped beside Ichigo's seat and pushed up his glasses, with his usual serious face. Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro joined the shinigami and Quincy.

"Yeah, me and Rukia encountered a Hollow." He turned to scowl at Rukia, who was with Tatsuki, Orihime and the rest of the girls. Rukia was doing her 'sweet, innocent school girl' act. It made him sick.

How could she pull it off? She is no way like that towards Ichigo, he is relieved of that. If she was like that, he didn't know how long he could take it…

"Uh, Ichigo?" Ichigo turned to see a worried looking Quincy. "Are you alright? You've been day dreaming a lot today."

Ichigo glared at Uryu and turned to a scowl.

"Since when have you been worried about me, Ishida?" Ichigo mumbled and saw Uryu walked away. How did Uryu ever become his friend? They had nothing in common, except they both hated each other…

Ichigo stood up from his seat and grabbed his bag.

"Where you going, Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked.

"…" Ichigo hauled his bag over his shoulder, then waved to the three boys standing near his desk and went out the class. Chad looked at Keigo and shrugged. He wasn't one who talked much.

Rukia was watching Chizuru trying to induce Orihime. She wasn't succeeding… Rukia gave out a girly giggle and looked around to find Ichigo had gone.

"Do you know where Ichigo went, Tatsuki?" Rukia asked in her normal voice.

Tatsuki scanned the room and placed her hand over her mouth.

"I'm not sure… He maybe went to the rooftop… Is he alright?" Tatsuki looked worried towards Keigo and Mizuiro. They shook their heads and Chad stood there like a wall.

"I'm going to look for him..." She leaned close to Rukia and whispered, "You said that you encountered a Hollow on our way here. He may be worried about that…" Rukia shook her head in denial.

"I don't think a hollow would bother Ichigo. He's dealt with so many recently, that it must feel like a daily thing to him…" Rukia looked back to the empty seat beside the window, worried.

_What's wrong Ichigo?_


	2. Chapter 2

The goodbye gift

Ichigo began to pick up his pace out of the corridor. He ran up the stairs, almost tripping up. He arrived at the rooftop and put down his bag. He walked towards the railing and stared into the distance.

The wind felt good on his face. His eyes lightly closed and he breathed deeply, to let out a large sigh.

"Thought I'd find you up here, Strawberry" A voice spoke calmly to him.

Ichigo turned to see Rukia walk beside him. She closed her eyes and let out a big sigh, herself. Ichigo saw her hair whipping up in the wind, and her skirt dancing around her thin, porcelain legs.

She opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo's scowling face. She smiled slightly.

"What's up with you? Why are you so concerned about me?" Ichigo groaned. Rukia smirked at him and punched him in the abdomen, causing him to curl up on the floor.

"Oof! What the hell was that for!"

Rukia grimaced at his ridiculous attempt to act unharmed, "I'm not concerned about you… You just seem down today. Why did you run off so suddenly?" Rukia folded her arms and turned to Ichigo's bag. She saw a small corner of a box sticking out.

"What's this?" She held the box that was wrapped up in light blue wrapping paper. Ichigo snatched it out of Rukia's grasp and blushed. He turned away trying to hide it. It didn't work.

"Shut up! It's none of your business…" Rukia leaned back against the wall, folding her arms in disapproval.

"Don't get your head in a blender. Is that why you've been acting odd?" She nodded towards the box in Ichigo's hands.

He sighed and walked towards Rukia. The wind brushed against her collar.

"That was a creative pun, midget." He held out the box to Rukia.

"I got this for you…For your birthday… Here…" He couldn't tell her the truth.

"Ichigo, my birthday isn't until the 14th…It's a week from now…"

Ichigo shrugged. "Look, if you don't want it…" Ichigo glanced at her eyes.

"…I-I didn't say that!"

Rukia took the box and opened it, slightly. She peered in to find a Chappy phone charm, and … a rose…

"I…Ichigo…" Rukia picked up the rose and looked up to find Ichigo had left. Lucky for her in a way. A blush spread right across her face. She turned the rose to find a small tag attached to it:

_Dear Rukia,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't told you this yet, but I'm leaving. My father is going to Tokyo for a business trip. Karin and Yuzu are going, so I have to take care of them. We'll be back in about a month. I'm sorry that I'll be missing your birthday, it can't be helped…If you need anything, just give me a call. The others know already. I didn't want to tell you, because I know how upset you would be… I'm sorry._

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_P.S. Try not to get into any trouble when I'm away. If a hollow pops up, please be careful._

"Ichigo…"Rukia whispered slowly. She held the rose up and clenched her fist. She placed it back in the box and laid it into her bag.

"That damn Strawberry… I can take care of myself without his help… Maybe…" She paused and looked up. The wind had stopped…

Ichigo avoided her for the rest of the day. He locked himself in his room most of the time. He didn't feel in a talkative mood.

Ichigo was walking near the stream, when Tatsuki and Orihime caught up with him.

"Ichigo, did you tell her?" Tatsuki asked quietly.

Ichigo nodded and let his head droop low. His feet were dragging on the ground.

"We'll take care of her, Ichigo. You can count on it. Right, Tatsuki?" Orihime tried to sound cheerful to not let Ichigo seem more down.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky. The breeze was whisping up his hair, lightly. He shut his eyes. The clouds were almost stationary. It was a calm day.

He opened his eyes and turned round to see a girl running towards them.

It was Yuzu.

She ran into Ichigo's arms, crying and panting. "Yuzu, is everything alright?" Ichigo held his sister's shoulders.

"I…It's…(_pant_)…Karin…Ru…(_pant_)…kia…is fighting…a…(_pant_)…hollow…" Ichigo's eyes widened. He placed Yuzu into Tatsuki's arms.

"Take care of Yuzu and my body. I'll help Rukia and Karin." He transformed into Shinigami form and ran towards the park.

_I haven't left, and Rukia already has got herself in a bind…_

When Ichigo arrived at the park, he saw Rukia on the ground, pinned down by a large sabre tooth tiger-like hollow. It licked its lips deviously.

"Mmmm… You look extra tassty." It hissed and opened its mouth wide. Rukia was struggling and trying to get free. She grunted, looking to find her zanpakuto on the ground. She couldn't reach it.

All of a sudden the hollow shrieked and leapt back. Its tail was slashed off. Rukia looked to find Ichigo in front of her. Her eyes widened when he turned to her grimacing. "If you get into trouble when I haven't even left yet, what's gonna happen when I'm not here to protect your annoying ass?" His grimace turned to a soft smile.

Rukia nodded and grabbed her zanpakuto. "It's always your fault that I get into trouble!"

Ichigo stepped back beside her with a calm look on his face. "Yeah, yeah…Whatever…" Ichigo shrugged, as he kept a watchful eye on the hollow, screeching.

"Let's go!" Ichigo whispered. Rukia nodded in agreement and they struck the hollow's mask, together. It squealed and disappeared. Rukia sheathed her zanpakuto and ran towards Karin, unconscious against a tree. Her arm was badly cut.

Tatsuki and Orihime came running after Yuzu. They stopped when they saw Karin was unconscious in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo gave Karin to Tatsuki whilst he took his body from Orihime and entered it. Rukia had gotten into her body and ran to Ichigo. She grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't get here fast enough. I arrived when I saw the hollow whack Karin away… I hope she's okay…" Rukia looked at Ichigo. His eyes were glistening at Karin. He turned and faced Rukia. A light smile spread across his face.

"Thanks. I'm just glad that I got here when I did, or you'd be cat meat by now. I'm glad you're alright." He placed his hand on Rukia's head and ruffled her hair. She knew that Ichigo didn't like seeing Rukia worried, or upset. Ichigo and the girls made their way to the Kurosaki Clinic. It was silent between them, as they watched Karin, shake in Ichigo's arms.

She opened her eyes, slightly and frowned. "I'm sorry, Ichigo…I tried to save Yuzu…"

Ichigo let out a faint smile and refused to answer the frail girl.

Ichigo, Rukia and Tatsuki waited in Ichigo's room whilst Orihime and Isshin were tending to Karin's wounds. There was silence between them. Ichigo was at his desk, glaring at the grains in the wood, Tatsuki was lying on the floor, gazing at the ceiling, and Rukia was against the closet door, watching Ichigo. She saw his eyes glance at her every now and then. They heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs.

The door opened slightly, and a small head leaned in. "K…Karin's awake." Yuzu was still shaken from seeing her twin's injuries. Ichigo was the first to move out of his position. He placed a hand on Yuzu's shoulder and let out a faint smile.

"Karin will be fine, Yuzu. Orihime is a good healer. It'll be alright…" Yuzu looked at him and nodded. He let his hand slip away when he walked passed her. The girls stayed in the room, knowing that Ichigo would like to see Karin alone.

Isshin was out of the room and Orihime was still healing Karin's injuries. Karin turned her head towards Ichigo and smiled. Ichigo sat beside the bed and put a hand on Karin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I was trying to protect Yuzu. I'm glad that Rukia came to help." She sounded hoarse and smiled at him.

"You should stay here with her. I saw her trapped by that hollow, and you saved her. If you weren't there…" She stopped herself saying anymore that would upset her and Ichigo.

Orihime concentrated her thoughts on Karin. She felt jealous of Rukia and Ichigo's friendship. They were so close…

She had a crush on Ichigo for ages, but he doesn't seem to pay attention to her, like he does with Rukia. She has given up trying. As long as Ichigo's happy, she's happy.

"She would have been fine. Rukia can look after herself. She doesn't need me _all_ the time. Although…" He paused when he heard Isshin calling him. Karin nodded to him and let out a faint smile. Ichigo understood and walked to the living room, leaving the two girls alone.

Isshin leapt out of nowhere and punched Ichigo in the face. "Ha! That'll teach you!"

Ichigo rubbed his forehead that had an imprint of a fist on it. He shook it off and grabbed his father by the collar

"What was that for, old man?" He yelled into Isshin's face. Isshin let out a hearty laugh

"To let poor Rukia do all that alone. You're so selfish towards women, Ichigo."

Ichigo punched Isshin in the face and walked away with his usual scowl on his face.

"I arrived as soon as I could…Is this really the time to argue about this!"

"Karin's brother is absolutely right. How is she?" Ichigo looked to see Tatsuki coming down the stairs. Orihime came from the room Karin was in and joined Tatsuki. Isshin jumped up in between them and placed an arm around both the girls.

"She's fine! She just needs a little rest!" Orihime managed to say. It was hard, since Isshin was crushing her windpipe.

"I can't believe that Ichigo has got such caring, female friends!" He squeezed the girls so much that they couldn't breathe. Tatsuki managed to pry herself and Orihime out of Isshin's grasp. The old man started to cry

"Why won't Ichigo consider one of you girls to be his! He needs a strong woman to look after h-UGH!"

A foot landed on his stomach, and he collapsed.

"Would you just give it a rest!" Ichigo spoke with his hands in his pockets and his leg still in the air. The girls snickered and walked towards the front door.

"Thanks, Ichigo, but we've gotta get back. See ya!" Tatsuki waved back to him and Isshin.

"Don't worry, Ichigo! We'll look after Kuchiki for ya!" Orihime giggled and waved whilst being dragged out by Tatsuki.

_That's right. We'll be leaving tomorrow…_

He let his head sag and strolled upstairs, striding over the man, still lying on the floor.

When he reached his room he was greeted by Rukia, who had the rose in her hand.

"What's this, Strawberry? A little romantic, is it not?" Rukia waved it in front of him. She got no response from him. He walked to his bed and laid on it. Rukia hated to see him upset.

"Hey, don't worry about me. Sure it'll be hard for both of us, being away from each other, but we'll still be in touch…Right?" Ichigo sat up and Rukia scooted beside him.

"It's just…I won't be here for your birthday…" Ichigo's eye's narrowed. "You're worried about me?" He looked towards her, teasingly. It made her feel better that he was still Ichigo. He didn't like seeing her worry about him.

Rukia smacked him over the head, "No, you idiot! I just won't have you around to annoy me and '_save_' me. It'll just be very strange…" She crossed her legs and looked at the floor. Ichigo felt the same. It'll be strange not having Rukia around to tease him, yell at him, manipulate him… He wants to stay here…to protect Rukia…

"Ichigo? You alright?" Rukia placed her hand on his lap. She was trying to comfort him, and not make him feel guilty. She began to rub his leg. She felt him relax, but not completely.

Rukia whispered, silently. "I don't want you to leave…"


	3. Chapter 3

A smoothie with no strawberry

"I don't want you to leave…" Rukia repeated, trying to get her message across.

"Not until tomorrow night…" She looked away and took her hand off Ichigo's lap.

He looked confused at her, and her attitude. She was, shyer…A Rukia that he has _never_ seen before.

"Why? What's wrong?" He turned away from her. He saw Rukia shiver, and she then sighed.

"We're planning to throw a birthday party for me, but we knew you would be annoyed that we kept it from you, so they said they could tell me _that_ much…" She twirled her thumbs and looked towards Ichigo's face. He stood up and walked to the window.

"I can't… I'm leaving early tomorrow…" He closed his eyes, and began to feel a warm spot on his back. He looked from the corner of his eye, to find Rukia's hand resting on him. He felt a shiver go down his spine.

"I understand. But, please promise that you will stay in touch… I still need a Strawberry to tell me to be careful." A smile spread across Rukia's face when she felt he had relaxed.

Rukia took her hand off Ichigo when she felt him turn towards her. Ichigo bent down to Rukia's height. He placed his hand on her head, as he spoke.

"You didn't think I would let somebody else do my job, did you?" He grinned lightly and shook up her hair. "But, could you promise me something?" He lifted his hand away for Rukia to fix her now scruffled hair. "If you ever need some help, please ask Renji." Rukia's eyes widened. "I told him to promise me that, if I was unavailable, he would help you." Ichigo still thought it was a bad idea, but his mind would be at peace if Rukia had some one with her, no matter who it was.

Rukia nodded and looked outside, "I promise…"

It was five in the morning. Ichigo awoke with a big sigh. His bags were packed and he was about to leave the room, but he turned and opened his closet, to find Rukia, asleep on top. Under her pillow was the rose that he had given her. He caressed her hair and left a kiss on her forehead. He shut the closet, quietly, and heard a sleepy goodbye from Rukia. He smiled and opened the closet again, to see two weary eyes looking at him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't break anything, or set it on fire." Ichigo spoke a bit hoarsely for he was barely awake.

"O.K, Mr. Responsible. See you in a month…" Rukia slowly drifted off to sleep again.

Ichigo checked he had everything, and realised his Shinigami badge on his desk. He wrapped it on his belt. _You never know. Hollows may be there if I am there…_

"See ya, Rukia Kuchiki…" He whispered to himself. He opened the door and left.

_Goodbye, Kurosaki…_

Rukia awoke with a jolt. She looked at her watch. She was late. She hurried on her clothes and grabbed her bag. She grabbed one of the lunches Yuzu made before she left. She then pelted to school. She was late again, thanks to Ichigo…

Ichigo… That's right; he won't be here for four weeks… She's going to be bored and lonely without him… His ignorance, his scowling, his…His EVERYTHING!

Rukia raced to school and was a few minutes late. She came in to find a quiet class in front of her… The atmosphere was… Different. It was… Kind of lonely, in a way…

"It's no fun talking about Kurosaki when he's not here."

"Yeah. We never get a reaction like his…"

"I bet Kuchiki misses him."

"Ever since she came here, he's been looking out for her."

_It was true. Ichigo had been around Rukia and helped her out when she needed it. She didn't realise she relied on him that much…_

"Hey, Rukia, you alright?" Tatsuki leaned into Rukia's face.

"Guess so…" Rukia wasn't in a talkative mood.

"You miss Kurosaki, don't you?" Keigo butted in and began making 'kissy' faces. He then stopped when he realised that nobody was going to hit him. _Yeah, that was Ichigo's job…_

"We all miss him. I guess he has more influence on us than we thought…" Uryu pushed up his glasses.

Everyone sighed and trailed to the rooftop. Keigo was crying so much, that Chad had to carry him on his shoulder. Even when they reached the rooftop, there was still silence, until…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP._

Rukia's soul pager rang.

"Is it a hollow?" Mizuiro asked, but knew it wasn't when Rukia's eye's lit up.

It was Ichigo.

Everyone barged in a circle around Rukia and her pager.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kuchiki, how are ya? Being a pain in the ass like always?

"Hey, Ichigo, it's me, Mizuiro"

"And everyone else" Spoke Tatsuki

"Hey, how've you all been?"

A group of 'fine's and 'not really's were said simultaneously.

"We're all fine, Strawberry" Rukia knew that if he thought they were having a rough time, he would feel bad.

"Hey, guys, could I speak to midget alone?"

A lot of 'Ooooohhh's went out this time. Ichigo heard a loud crash over the phone. Rukia, no doubt, giving them a piece of her mind.

"What do you want?"

"How are you holding up without me?"

"…"

"…I see…"

"How 'bout you?"

"This place is so dull without you and the rest here. I'm bored out of my mind."

"Well, that's not difficult!"

"Shut up, you!"

"How's Karin holding up?"

"Oh…She's fine. They both miss you…"

"So do you!"

"I have to say, it is pretty darn weird without you harassing me 24/7"

"…Same here…"

"Any hollow trouble?"

"No, not yet…You?"

"Nah… If it does appear, then I'll send it right back, anyway!"

"You're so full of yourself, Strawberry!"

"Could say the same 'bout you!"

"We all miss you…"

"Same here…Looks like Its gonna be a _long_ month…"

A high pitched voice came on the phone.

"Hi, Rukia! It's me, Yuzu! Have you tried one of my lunches I made for you yet?"

"Yeah, it was amazing, thank you Yuzu."

"Glad you liked it! I gotta go, I'll put Ichigo on!"

"Hey, I'm ba…"

Ichigo gasped.

"Ichigo? Is everything alri…"

"What the hell? Rukia, I gotta go. A spawn of hollows just popped up."

"Ichigo, be careful!"

"I always am! Talk to ya later!"

Rukia snapped the pager shut. Just then it began ringing again. What was it this time…

"That's weird…"

She flipped it open, "(gasp) Oh NO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Replication

Rukia was frozen to the spot. Tatsuki and Mizuiro went over to her.

"…Hollow alert?" Tatsuki asked

"Not just _a_ hollow. A _spawn _of hollows, right here at the school!" Rukia's voice was overheard by everyone else.

_ROARRRRR!_

A loud shriek came from the gym. Keigo, being the baby that he is, grabbed Rukia by the shoulders, "Rukia, Do something!"

Keigo was hit by a sharp slap from Rukia. "She has done something, you idiot!"

The others looked at him from a distance, including Rukia in her shinigami form. Keigo looked to see she _had _done something.

"Ichigo does that too…" He moaned. Looks like he was the one to take care of her body…Actually, that might not be a _bad_ thing…

Tatsuki snatched Rukia's body off him. Being the perv he was, no one trusted him with anybody's body. He didn't disagree…

Orihime grabbed Chad, and raced to the gym. "Chad and I will get every one to safety!" Chad agreed with a silent nod.

"I'll give you a hand, Kuchiki." The Quincy held up his bow and shot one of the hollow spawns. Rukia leapt into the middle of the spawns.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

Rukia released her Zanpakuto and the ground around her froze. The hollows surrounding her froze and shattered into small shards of ice.

When Uryu and Rukia cleared the school grounds of hollows, they arrived back at the rooftop with Chad and Orihime, waiting. Tatsuki handed Rukia her body before Keigo could put his hands on it.

"Where's Mizuiro?" Orihime scoped the grounds to find no sign of him. Then a loud scream echoed through the school.

"Mizuiro! Damn, we missed one!" Rukia ran towards the scream, followed by the others. When they arrived, Mizuiro was pinned to a desk in the classroom. By a hollow.

"Mizuiro! Don't move!" Keigo yelled. Then he realised he really had no choice.

The hollow leaned close to Mizuiro and lifted a sharp claw, ready to strike.

The other's stood their ground, when Rukia saw a shady figure slash across the hollow. It screamed and vanished.

"Ichigo?" Rukia was confused. _He's in Tokyo…How could he be here?_

The shinigami turned round.

"Why the hell would I be Ichigo? Obviously I'm much more skilled!" The red, spiky haired man smirked and stuck his thumb at himself.

"Renji! What are you doing here?" Rukia knew that Ichigo was hiding something. He told Renji to keep an eye on her and help when she was in trouble.

"Ichigo made me promise that I kept you safe and out of trouble. I didn't know that it would be _this_ hard." He shrugged and sheathed his zanpakuto.

WHAM!

Rukia landed a punch on Renji's smirking face.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that you were here? Ichigo said to call you if I needed you. And I don't recall ever calling you!" Rukia was furious. Ichigo lied to her…Strawberries are so annoying!

"Well, he told you _half_ of it… There's not _just_ me here." Renji's eyes shifted to the side. He knew that Ichigo would be in for some pain when he got back.

"Aarrghh! I don't need _everyone_'s help! Who else is here, Renji?"

Tatsuki and the others ran to the other side of the room, knowing that Rukia would explode any time soon.

"Well…There's me, Ikkaku and…ummm…"He paused to think. "Oh, yeah! Rangiku too." He began to smile until he saw Rukia's fist tighten. He stepped back next to Keigo, who was cowering in a corner.

"Uhhh…I'm still here, guys!" Mizuiro was yelling to gain every one's attention, and possibly save Renji's hide… For now…

They all ran to help Mizuiro up from the desk. His arms were a little bruised. Rukia didn't stop glaring at Renji, who was looking at her every now and then to see if he was safe. Not for long…

Rukia used her memory modify on the whole school, so at the end of the day, they thought that Renji was Rukia's big brother and came to give her her lunch that she had forgotten.

On the way home, Renji walked with Rukia a little way. There was silence between them.

"….Haven't you noticed all the hollows appearing here, lately? Do you think something's up?" Renji was rubbing his head, where Rukia's hand print was.

"I don't know…It may be a good idea to go to Urahara's. I should explain to him that Ichigo's away for the month…" Rukia looked to the ground in front of her. Renji placed his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Urahara knows…About Ichigo, I mean. That's the only way he could contact the soul society. Yoruichi came to inform us." He fell silent when Rukia's face turned red. He wasn't sure if it was of anger or embarrassment. She didn't know either.

"So, every one knew except from me? I don't believe that Ichigo would go through all that trouble to protect me."

"Just give him a break…" Renji interrupted. "He cares about you. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. He's already seen you die, he feels that he should protect you. He felt that the events that happened at Hueco Mundo were his fault. His responsibility…" Renji saw Rukia relax slightly.

"I can look after myself, Renji…" She stopped in her tracks and looked at Renji. He was still walking.

"Don't tell that to me. Tell that to Ichigo." He continued walking towards Urahara's.

"You get back home. You can handle yourself from here, right? I believe that you could look after yourself, but Ichigo made me promise that I would protect you. And I keep my promises." He waved back at Rukia, whilst he entered Urahara's shop.

_Ichigo, do you care about me that much? Ohhh…Ichigo, you're such a fool…_

Rukia began walking to the Kurosaki house, when she got a call.

"Hello? Ichigo?"

"Rukia, how are ya?"

"I'm fine, strawberry. You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Oh, no…"

Rukia and Ichigo spoke for a long time, to get everything set straight.

"So why did you go through all the trouble to protect me. I'm not in danger anymore…"

"I know… But if anything happens to you, I will never forgive myself."

There was silence until Rukia changed the subject, "Ichigo, you know those hollows that you came in contact with, didn't it seem odd that there were so many at once?"

"You mean… You encountered some too?"

"Yeah, at school. Don't worry though, we took care of it."

"It did seem strange to have so many in one area, yeah… Did you go to Urahara's?"

"No, but Renji's going to speak to him. He's staying there with Rangiku and Ikkaku."

"What! I only told them to get Renji!"

"You did?"

"Damn! That Urahara!"

"Calm down, Ichigo… It's alright…"

"…"

"I understand that you care about me, Ichigo. But I can look after myself."

"I know, you just find yourself in situations, far too often."

"That's because of you, you dumb ass!"

"How come everything is _my _fault!"

"Because, nobody else is Ichigo!"

"Uuhhh…Thanks?"

"I've got homework to do, so I'll talk to ya later."

"Alright. Talk to ya later!"

Rukia snapped the pager shut. She walked towards the rose, Ichigo had given her. She rubbed it to find that the thorns were trimmed off.

Ichigo's doing, no doubt…


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a little short, but I thought I should put in Rukia's birthday. Please Review!**

**The birthday girl**

The sun beamed through Ichigo's bedroom window. Beams of light entered the empty closet through ridges. Rukia was up and ready for Saturday. She had tidied up the house and cooked herself some spaghetti, which Yuzu happily showed her how to cook.

She felt lonely without Ichigo. She wasn't enjoying her breakfast without him and his family to bug her. "Happy birthday to me…" She sulked, as she headed out the door.

She was walking to Orihime's apartment. She said that Rukia can come over for her birthday. She appreciated that her friends cared for her…

When Rukia came to her house, she saw a banner up with balloons saying 'Happy birthday Rukia!', with a well drawn Chappy at the corner.

"Guys…" Rukia chuffed as she knocked on the door.

Orihime opened the door and let out a wide smile. "Rukia! Happy birthday!" She smiled as she smothered her short friend.

"Mhks, Ohihme…" Her voice was muffled.

Orihime let go of her friend, so she could breathe. The two entered the room, which was filled of their friends. But, no Ichigo…

They all cheered to her and offered her food and drink, but she refused. She saw Renji, smiling with the two other shinigamis. They were having Sake…

It seemed as if the three were having a contest…

"Hey, I'm on my third!" Renji yelled, stumbling around the table.

"Yeah? Well…I'm on my…uuhh. I've thorgot…" Shuhei was counting on his fingers.

"Forf wound, cumin up!" Rangiku sang, as she placed an arm round the two boys. "Sewiously! Ma forf wound is cumin up! Were de barfroom?" She yelled to Rukia.

Rukia pointed upstairs, feeling very ill, herself. "Fanx, wukiwaa…" Rangiku stumbled and tripped up the stairs, making her way to the bathroom.

The downstairs was already owned by Orihime, who seemed to have been enticed to have some, by Rangiku. Orihime's too nice to set down an offer. That's a bad thing if it's an offer from a drunken shinigami…

Best avoid them for now…

Kisuke and Yoruichi were pissing off the leader of the Kuchiki clan.

"Byakuya, lighten up! It's a party! Take your hair down for once!" Yoruichi teased him and leaned her arm on his shoulder.

Byakuya grunted and moved away from the two. "I am not one to party…That is for children." He walked into an area where there wasn't any shinigamis at all.

"Aaww…Come on, little Byakuya! You know you're still a child at heart!" Kisuke shouted from behind his trusted fan.

Byakuya ignored the 'pitiful comment' from the two and watched his lieutenant in angst. He didn't like parties. He didn't like crowds. He didn't like Ichigo. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of Ichigo and Rukia together. He knew that Ichigo made Rukia happy, but he wasn't _responsible_ enough, to have the heart of a Kuchiki. That's what he believed, anyway.

Chad and Uryu were trying to stop Tatsuki from ripping Keigo apart. He annoyed her about something, and he went a _little _too far. He should learn not to mess with Tatsuki…

"Tatsuki! It was a joke!" Keigo cried, whimpering in a corner like a puppy. "I didn't mean it!"

"You better not have, or I'll remove your manhood!" Tatsuki growled and snarled at her friend.

"Please! Anything but that!" Keigo crossed his legs and held them close to his chest with his hands.

Chad and Uryu released the tempered girl and she walked away. She cast a sharp glare onto Keigo, who flinched and shrieked. Chad helped Keigo to a safe place, where he wouldn't get hit by Tatsuki. Sadly, though, the only place they could find was near Byakuya.

Keigo tried to lighten the mood by trying to make a conversation between him and Byakuya. But with no prevail. Tatsuki walked towards him with her fist curled up, grimacing. Keigo smirked and leaned against Byakuya, who once again, walked away to somewhere quiet. Keigo was left alone with a rampaging Tatsuki. He cried and ran for cover. Tatsuki smiled and folded her arms.

"Idiot…" She shook her head and let her traumatized friend be.

The party was fun, but Rukia felt empty. She wanted Ichigo there with her. It would have been more fun with him there…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Hello?" Rukia asked, politely.

"Happy birthday!" The Kurosaki family yelled over the phone.

"Thanks, guys." She chuckled. She felt better, hearing Ichigo's voice.

"We'll leave the two of you alone!" Isshin smirked and pushed the twins away from the phone.

"Having a good time, Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked, sincerely.

"Uh…Yeah!"

"What's up?"

"Nothing! I'm having a good time, seriously!"

"No you're not."

"Alright, I'm not…"

"Me. Right?"

"Yeah…It's not as fun without you…"

"Get back in Orihime's house and head into the spare bedroom upstairs."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going!"

Rukia made her way upstairs and opened the door, slowly. She saw Keigo, Tatsuki and Uryu, standing, with wide smiles.

They made a path for Rukia and she stood between them. In front of her was the old communication screen, Toshiro and the others installed.

"Right, I'm here. What are you doing, Ichigo?"

"You'll see! Just watch the screen!"

Rukia stood there with the others and watched as the monitor fizzed and crackled. Then, all of a sudden, an orange-haired boy popped up on the screen.

"Surprise!" He smiled, as Rukia's face turned a bright red. "What's wrong? Don't you want me to be at your party?"

"No. I just…Thank you, Ichigo." Rukia smiled softly. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah, well…" He laughed, as the others sighed.

"You know, that school is so boring without you…" Tatsuki folded her arms, as Uryu pushed up his glasses and Keigo nodded.

"Geez…Really?" Ichigo rubbed his neck.

"Aaaww…Is our Itsigo missin' us?" Rukia teased, as Ichigo turned red.

"'Your' Ichigo is going to kick your butt when he gets back!" He grimaced at Rukia.

The others smirked, as Rukia looked at him, happily.

"You could try, Strawberry! But you won't prevail!"

Ichigo began to scoff. "Yeah, right!"

"Ichigo!" Isshin shouted to his son.

Ichigo looked back and turned to face the group. "Oh, I've gotta go." He saw Rukia, frown slightly. "Happy birthday, Rukia. I'll be back soon, don't worry! See ya guys!" He waved to the others, and the screen switched off.

Rukia looked at her pager, to see she was cut off.

_Ichigo…Thank you._

She smiled as the others headed back to the party.

When she was left alone, she took out her rose from her pocket. The red petals were a deep red, with a glint of white at the underside. Rukia walked out the room and joined the party.

_Only a few more weeks…_


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a strange chapter...This is when it starts getting into the actual plot. Reviews are much appreciated!**

A rose with thorns

It was a boring three weeks. A few more days, and Ichigo would be back with his friends and Rukia. All he has been doing is babysitting Yuzu and Karin, fighting hollows, and talking to Rukia over the phone and communicator…

"Ichigo! We have to go! Dad's waiting for us." Yuzu yelled to Ichigo in his very small and cramped room.

"Alright! Can't I just stay _here_?" He asked with his face, muffled in his pillow.

"Ichigo! Come on! Hurry u…." Karin yelled, she then paused. Ichigo lifted his head at the pause. "Uhh, Ichigo? Get your butt out here! We kinda need your help! HOLLOW!"

Ichigo leaped out of his bed and pelted downstairs. Karin and Yuzu found a place to hide in an alley, near there. Ichigo grabbed his shinigami badge and pressed it into his chest. Just then, a short shinigami came and slashed the hollow's head.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia turned to show a grimacing face. She went towards him and struck his chest. Blood spurted across the street. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. She drew her zanpakuto and was ready to strike again…

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo shot up from his bed. _Just a dream… _It wasn't actually _just_ a dream. He was having them regularly.

"I-C-H-I-G-O!" Yuzu was wailing him.

"We're leaving!" Karin gave a shout and kicked a well-aimed football through Ichigo's bedroom window and managed to strike his head.

"Alright, I'm up…What was that for Karin!" Ichigo stuck his head out the window and realised that it was time to leave.

_ALRIGHT! Let's get back to Karakura!_

Ichigo paused and looked at Isshin, carrying boxes to the truck, "Wait! We still have one week left! What's going on?"

Isshin looked at him and smirked. "I've heard that you have been so bored and missed your friends. Especially Rukia!" Ichigo twitched at the thought.

"Besides, I finished a few days early…"

"You've been hearing into my calls!" He ran outside to give the old man a new face. "You idiot! What makes you think that I miss Rukia that much?"

"You've been speaking to her over the phone a lot! Asking how she's doing, blah blah blah!" He took Ichigo's arm and twisted it.

"Yeah, 'cause she has never been without me for a whole month in the world of the living!" Ichigo kicked his father in the stomach, causing him to collapse. Again…

All the way back to Karakura, Ichigo was thinking of his dreams… Rukia coming, slashing him, almost killing him…

He then turned his attention to what Rukia would do when she saw him. He'll probably get a zanpakuto through his head. Or he could get a nice and polite 'Hello Ichigo, how are you?'. Not likely.

What _did _happen, he wasn't expecting the slightest…

The school had dispersed and Ichigo was able to get there in time to meet Rukia. But she wasn't there… Where was she?

He trailed back home with his hands in his pockets… Nobody was about. When he reached his house, he found a note on the door.

_Dear Strawberry,_

_Come to the abandoned factory. We'll all be waiting!_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

Ichigo glared for a second. _Who is 'we'? _

He walked to the abandoned factory, and saw a banner, waving on the wall.

'_Welcome back, Strawberry!'_

Ichigo tried to smile, it turned out as a grimace. He wasn't one who smiled a lot. When he walked in the building…

"Ichigo!" Voices shouted in unison.

Ichigo stepped back in surprise.

"What the!" He scanned the room:

Yoruichi, Urahara, Renji, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Uryu, Ururu, Jinta, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin… But where was…?

A rose hit Ichigo's head. He turned and looked up at the indoor balcony. A short girl was standing, arms folded. A smile grew across her face.

She jumped down and pushed Ichigo, causing him in his Shinigami form to jump out.

"Wh…What the hell is going on?" Ichigo looked at everyone who just laughed at his ridiculous face. A blush spread across his face. Rukia stood in front of him, grimacing.

"What's the matter, Strawberry? Yoruichi got your tongue?" Rukia drew her zanpakuto and thrust it towards him. Yoruichi padded towards him and brushed her tail across his legs. His blush grew wider. He was being humiliated.

"Why are you just standing there, Kurosaki? Draw your zanpakuto! Or are you scared to hurt poor Kuchiki?" Urahara yelled out to him, but was hit by a flying kick by Ichigo.

They were pissing him off, badly. Everyone cheered and hoorayed.

"We've been trying to shut him up for ages!" Renji yelled.

Rukia kicked Ichigo over the head, when she saw him turn a steaming red.

"Ichigo, if you want to show us the trip made you soft, then stand there fuming. Fight me, strawberry!" She yelled into his ear.

"Alright, midget…If you want it that way!" Ichigo mumbled, getting to his stance. A smile spread across everybody's faces.

The fight between them went on for a full hour, until they were _forced_ to have a break.

"Welcome back, spiky-head!" Ikkaku and Rangiku walked towards him.

"Rukia was a pain in the ass!" Renji joined them.

"Rukia's Rukia. You can't change that. No matter how annoying she is!" Ichigo answered with a large smirk.

The boys started bursting out laughing. They laughed so much, that everyone else thought they went mad.

"Hey, carrot-top, freeloader, shiny head, you three alright?" Jinta came strolling towards them with Ururu beside him.

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo looked around the room, trying to spot a black-haired midget, in the crowd. No sign of her.

"Oh, she went out, somewhere" Rangiku shrugged and looked around.

Ichigo walked out of the crowd to a quiet area of the factory.

WHAP!

A stinging smack came from Rukia's hand, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek.

"Hey, what was that for!" Ichigo rubbed his cheek, pouting.

"I didn't need all your sympathy! Roses, bodyguards, daily check-ups… What's wrong with you!" Rukia went into a tantrum. She placed her hands on her hips and stretched her body, to look taller.

"I'm a grown woman. I can look after myself." She declared in a serious manner.

"Rukia, you're…uhhh…How old are you?" Ichigo tried thinking how long people in the soul society could live for…WHAP!

His other cheek was now stinging.

"It's none of you're business, you creep!" She turned and folded her arms.

Ichigo placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia let out a big sigh and looked at Ichigo's red cheek.

"I guess, I hit you a _little_ harder than I thought…" She showed a smirk.

Ichigo wasn't impressed. He took his hand off Rukia's shoulder and pushed her forward. She landed face first on the ground.

"Hey, what was that for!" Rukia yelled, steam coming out her ears.

"Payback, for these!" Ichigo pointed to his red cheeks. They looked at each other then turned away in a huff.

Rukia turned and walked towards Ichigo, still fuming.

"It's good to have you back. School wasn't the same without you." She smacked his back, hard.

"Yeah? How come?" Ichigo turned to her, looking confused.

"It was no fun talking about you when you're not actually there. Everyone said." Rukia shrugged and turned to the party.

Renji and Ikkaku were trying to hold Rangiku down, from getting to the drinks. She already had 6 rounds. Any more, and she will become a pain…

"Get off me! I need that drink!" She was trying to crawl to the drinks table with two fully grown men attached to her legs.

"No, Rangiku! No more! Rangiku!" Renji was straining his voice whilst trying to keep the female shinigami away from the alcohol. Rangiku was strong. She managed to kick the two Lieutenants off her and pelted towards the drinks and she almost drowned in it.

The two men gave in and gave out a large sigh. They saw Rukia, smirking at them, and Ichigo looking very worried. Renji and Ikkaku waved at them with a big grin on their faces. They looked ridiculous. Ichigo looked at Rukia, and they both suddenly burst out laughing. They pointed at the two embarrassed men and everyone suddenly joined in with the laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ikkaku looked scared and he blushed.

Ichigo was the first to take control of himself, "You two look like IDIOTS!" He couldn't stop himself laughing uncontrollably, again.

Rukia stopped and looked at the crowd, laughing their heads off. She looked at the two men almost dying of embarrassment, and then Ichigo rolling on the floor like a little kid.

Ichigo's back and smiles are across everybody's faces.

Everything was back to normal…


	7. Chapter 7

Another day, another argument

Rukia woke up early with a smile on her face. She got dressed and opened the closet door. She saw Ichigo, lying in his bed, drooling all over the pillows.

"Aaawww…What a cute looking Ichigo…" She stood next to Ichigo's bed and leaned near his head. She opened her mouth, slowly and leaned closer to his weary face.

"WAKE UP ICHIGO" She yelled at the top of her voice.

Ichigo fell out of his bed, with a loud thud!

"Ru…RUKIA! What the hell!" He got up, his head still ringing.

Rukia smirked and looked at him, "I just wanted you to get up in time for school!" She put her 'school girl' voice on. "I'm only trying to help!" She put her hands behind her back and began swinging her body round.

Ichigo bent down to Rukia's level, "You sicken me…." He glared and growled.

Rukia smirked and leaned closer to his face, "I try…" she smirked and closed her eyes. Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder and ran it up to her face. He got up and immediately pushed her down.

"Ichigo!" She shouted in annoyance, and crossed her arms.

It was a normal morning, Ichigo being the scowling boy he is, Isshin, pissing them off, and Yuzu making them lunch.

When they arrived to school, a loud cheer came from the class. They began applauding to Ichigo and cheering of his arrival.

"Ichigo's back!"

"He arrived with Kuchiki!"

"Maybe they're together?"

Ichigo turned at the pupils with a fierce scowl, shutting them up.

"Same old Ichigo…"

"Couldn't Kuchiki teach Kurosaki to act more friendly and sincere?"

Ichigo let out a little mocking 'Ha!' to Rukia, who gave him a scowl that outmatched his own.

_Seriously, how did Rukia pull it off?_

When the bell rang, the group of friends went to the rooftop. Orihime was showing an awfully green Quincy and a worried Mizuiro her lunch. Keigo was getting on Ichigo's nerves as usual, and Tatsuki was trying to pull him away from Ichigo, so he wouldn't die before the weekend.

Rukia sat next to Ichigo with the rose he had given her on her lap.

"Rukia, put that away. Do you want Keigo to start messing with us?" Ichigo started. Keigo over-heard and ran towards him.

"Oh, yeah the rose! Don't worry, Ichigo. I already gave Rukia a hard time." He showed Ichigo a bruise on his shin the size of Ichigo's zanpakuto. He winced and looked towards Rukia, who was smiling, creepily.

"He promised to never speak of it again!" She stated as she got up.

She took the rose and placed it into her bag. Ichigo got up immediately and snatched it from her.

"Hey!" Rukia growled and hissed at Ichigo.

"Calm down…There is a better place to put it you know, if you're gonna keep it with you." He turned to see if the others were looking. They were too busy explaining to Orihime that her idea of 'food' was toxic…in the nicest possible way.

Ichigo turned back and held the middle of the stalk of the rose and straightened the side of Rukia's hair with his free hand.

He gently slid the rose into her hair, so the stalk was hidden in her locks.

"There. Now you don't have to bother taking it out of your bag every time you have the chance."

A blush spread across Rukia's face when she had realised that Ichigo had touched her hair.

"It suits you, Rukia. Don't get all soppy. I only did it to let you get some use out of it." Ichigo looked at her with his scowl and turned away. He looked at the other's who's jaws had dropped at the sight of Ichigo being _nice _to Rukia.

He shrugged and walked off. The green Quincy had turned a pale white at the sight of _nice _Ichigo. Keigo looked at every one's response and fainted on the spot. Rukia looked at them and ran to Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" She spoke softy to him. She sat beside the skulking strawberry and looked at his face under his matted orange hair.

"Thank you, for the rose… And for your support." Ichigo lifted his head to meet Rukia's stare.

Rukia leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "Are you _flirting _with me, Kurosaki?"

Her hand rubbed up against his shirt, slowly, then stopped when it reached his chest.

The others were glaring from a distance, jaws on the floor. Ichigo had a concerned look on his face. Rukia looked at him and smiled menacingly.

He swallowed hard and began to sweat. Rukia immediately pushed force onto his chest and he went through the wall of the building.

The other's closed their jaws. _Rukia was still Rukia, and Ichigo was still a gullible idiot… _

Rukia stood up and brushed off her skirt and walked towards the gap that formed in the wall. She yanked Ichigo by the collar and straightened him out.

"You're a pain as always.." He groaned when she stopped grooming herself.

"And _you _are still a gullible Strawberry!" She looked in his eyes and patted his face lightly, seeing Ichigo wince.

They both walked to the others and went on like nothing had happened.

But something _did _happen… There was no denying it, but everyone kept to themselves, since they didn't know what _actually _happened… But not Ichigo…

After school, he and Rukia took a walk near the river. It was quiet between them.

"Did Urahara say anything about the large amount of hollows appearing?" Ichigo looked at Rukia with his hands in his pockets.

"…He said that it might just be normal, since the war, but…" She stopped and looked at her feet.

"He said to keep an eye on them. Yoruichi went to the soul society to gather any information…" There was an awkward silence between them.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the shoulders, "What's wrong?" Ichigo said in almost a whisper.

"I…The rose incident…" She turned her head away.

A hand slapped across her face.

"Why the hell is that bothering you so much! I just put it into your damn hair! It's no big deal!" Ichigo shook her.

"That hurt, Ichigo!" She stomped her foot and clenched her fists.

Ichigo saw it as a threat and raced off. Rukia caught up with him quickly, and pinned him down.

"Don't EVER smack me again!" She held his arms down and reached lower to his face. They were both debating on what was going to happen next. Was Rukia gonna beat the living daylights out of Ichigo? Or was she going to kiss him?...


	8. Chapter 8

The rose had arose

"Get off me, witch!" Ichigo cried and started to struggle.

Rukia enjoyed watching him when he was in an awkward position. He never knew what to do.

"I said get OFF!" Ichigo leaned forward, almost touching Rukia's face. He growled and hissed. He saw Rukia grin and close her eyes. She let out a small sigh and hauled herself and Ichigo up, still holding his arms.

She let go and kicked him in the stomach, "That'll teach you to slap a girl!" She put on her serious face.

"I hate you, you know that!" Ichigo curled up on the grass. Rukia sat down next to him and watched the river.

Ichigo found the strength to sit up and scowl at Rukia. _They have been friends for a long time, and they still get themselves into brawls…_

"Hey, I've been thinking…" Ichigo continued when he saw he had got Rukia's attention, "Is it just me, or… Are we being watched?" He turned behind him to see a blur of red spikes, duck down behind the hill.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, who had a smirk on her face. They both knew what to do.

"Oh No! It seems I have packed too much food in my picnic basket! We will never be able to eat it all between ourselves!" Rukia put on her 'goody-two-shoes' act on.

A loud grumble came from the hill, followed by a very 'subtle' "Ssshhh…!".

Ichigo stood up and made his way up the hill, whilst Rukia was pretending to talk to him.

Ichigo leaped over the hill in front of three shinigami.

"Aha! Renji!..." He stepped back in surprise.

"R…Rangiku! And Ikkaku?" He stepped back so much, that he rolled down the hill, landing in a heap beside a very angry Rukia.

Renji stood up, rubbing his neck, "Heh…Sorry guys…uuuhhh…" Rangiku barged in front of Renji to continue.

"We were sent here by Urahara to inform you two about something!" She shook her head and shrugged, "Guess you were busy with something else…"

"I didn't know you were _that _close-Uuugghhh!" Ikkaku's bald head was a good target for a steel rod to strike. He was knocked unconscious and standing above him was Rukia and a metal rod.

"What do you mean Ikkaku?" She said through her teeth.

"He didn't realise that you and Ichigo were together." Renji explained.

"WHAT!" A simultaneous yell came from both Rukia and Ichigo. Somehow Ichigo managed to appear behind Rukia.

"Why the hell would Rukia and I be together?" Ichigo screamed in Renji's terrified face.

"Uuuhh… Guess we were wrong…" Renji coward in fear under a very frustrated strawberry, whilst Rangiku placed a shoulder on Rukia.

"Thought not. You are _way _too good for a guy like Kurosaki." She pointed a thumb in his direction.

Ichigo turned on Rangiku and made a very frightening growl, that Rukia didn't even want to tamper with.

"uhh… You said Urahara sent you? What for?" Rukia changed the subject to avoid the two spiky heads from killing each other.

"I'm not quite sure…He gave the information to Ikkaku…But I don't think he'll be back any time soon…." Rangiku gave Rukia a glare, that made her step back.

"He said it was urgent, so…I think it might be a good idea to return to Urahara's shop, for the information _and _Ikkaku's sake." Renji spoke with Ichigo in a headlock.

They all looked at Ikkaku on the grass with an extremely large lump on his head…

When they all arrived, Urahara was waiting.

"So, you got my message?" He walked out to greet the five shinigami, only to find two conscious.

"Sorry Urahara, the boys had gotten into an accident on the way here…" Rangiku looked at Rukia menacingly. Of course they had to knock-out Ichigo and Renji, if they wanted to arrive there sooner… But they didn't have to tell Urahara that…

"We didn't get the _actual_ message. Ikkaku fell on a metal rod that I had in my hand, and… He was knocked unconscious…" Rukia shifted the story slightly, but that didn't matter, did it?

Urahara looked up from his hat to the three unconscious boys, "I see…" He paused for a minute until the _three stooges_ awoke.

"I have called you here today, for we have some news from the soul society. Ikkaku, would you mind?" He nodded at Ikkaku, who gave him a slip of paper from his hand.

"Rukia Kuchiki has been assigned, along with Lieutenants, Matsumoto, Madarame and Abarai, and substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, to undertake an investigation in the world of the living." Urahara cleared his throat, "There has been a large amount of hollows appearing in and around Karakura. You five need to find out anything about these disturbances and report immediately to Kisuke Urahara, or Yoruichi Shihoin.

Captain Ukitake

Captain Zaraki

Captain Kuchiki

Captain Hitsugaya."

Urahara looked up from the page to a worried looking Rukia and Ichigo.

"When I was in Tokyo, I came in contact with a spawn of hollows." Ichigo shifted his contact to Rukia.

"And I came in contact with a spawn of hollows at the school at about the same time…" She looked at her hands on her lap.

Urahara, Ikkaku, Renji and Rangiku leaned in closer to Rukia, to notice a rose, neatly placed into her hair. Ichigo tensed and refused to look at the four of them.

"…"

"…"

"…Nice rose, Kuchiki." Renji spoke

"Where'd you get it?" Rangiku had casted her eyes towards Ichigo, who was twirling his thumbs and refusing to have eye contact.

The three Lieutenants and Urahara smiled, deviously at Ichigo, whose face was bright red. Rukia almost matched the colour of the rose in her hair.

The two were saved when Yoruichi arrived, positioning herself between Rukia and Ichigo.

"I see you two have gotten the message…" Yoruichi paused and looked at the two beside her, refusing to give anyone eye contact.

"Nice rose, Rukia. From Ichigo, no less?" She placed them both on the spot.

_I should have left that rose alone… _

"You two better get going. Isshin will be worried about you two…" Yoruichi looked up at Urahara, who just smirked at the two.

_How embarrassing…_

What will Isshin say?…Uh, oh…


	9. Chapter 9

Let the rumours begin…

Rukia and Ichigo ran home. It was late, and they couldn't even imagine what fairytales were revolving round Isshin about the two.

They both wished that Ichigo left that damn rose alone.

When they arrived, they were greeted by a hug from Isshin, "My boy! And Rukia! Finally you are both together! Oh, happy days!" He began jumping up and down.

Ichigo managed to strike his head and pushed himself inside, followed by Rukia.

"We are not together, old man! We went to Urahara's!" Ichigo scowled at the injured man, trying to get up.

"Well, how do you explain that rose in Rukia's hair? You gave her that, did you not?" The man smirked at the hot-headed Ichigo, and a very frozen Rukia.

"Augh!" Ichigo gave up trying and dragged Rukia to his room.

"We have homework to do, so shut it!" He threw Rukia into his room and slammed the door shut.

Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed, still watching the very tense look on his face.

He glanced at her and looked back at his homework, "I thought you'd throw it away by now."

"Huh?" Rukia didn't understand.

"The rose. It's given both of us hassle. Why have you still got it in your hair?" He turned to face Rukia, who's head hung low.

He shuffled himself beside Rukia and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I like it…" Rukia mumbled to him.

"Alright. I'm not _forcing _you to get rid of it…" Ichigo looked at it. It was sagging in her hair.

"Here…" Ichigo leaned over Rukia, to straighten it out. He breathed lightly on her neck, not realising he was leaning over her face.

He leaned back and looked at her. She turned her head to him, and Ichigo saw here eyes glisten.

The rose really did suit her…

"Thank you, Ichigo…" Rukia looked at him. They both blushed, realising that the month that Ichigo was away, they really _did _miss each other.

"Aaaaccchhhooo!"

Rukia and Ichigo were both startled by the sneeze.

"You idiot! Are you trying to get us caught!" They heard a very angry woman outside. Rukia leaned out the window.

"Rangiku? Renji!" Rukia was surprised.

Ichigo scuttled behind Rukia and leaned over her shoulder to see what was going on. They didn't realise that the two eavesdropped in their whole conversation.

"Oh! Ichigo! Rukia! We, uuhh…We were just leaving!" Rangiku saw the two together and pushed Renji away.

"I told you they were together! What did I tell ya!" Renji yelled in the distance.

That's when they realised there positions… Ichigo was behind Rukia, supporting his weight on the window sill. And Rukia turned to support her weight on the window sill also…

Oh, no… What _had _they gotten themselves into…?

The two were silent. They couldn't move. It was as if their bodies were paralyzed in place. Ichigo and Rukia didn't stop making eye contact with each other. They didn't know what to do. Ichigo did the only thing he _could _do…

He leaned closer to Rukia. His mouth slowly opened. Rukia didn't even try to stop him. He breathed lightly, and his warm breath made contact with her delicate, soft skin. Ichigo closed in and placed his lips delicately against hers.

He moved away from her slowly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

It seemed to be a familiar feeling for both Ichigo and Rukia, when he silently laid his lips on her head.

He caressed her neck with his hand and gently massaged the tense muscles he felt under his fingers.

He then stepped back from her and sat back in front of his homework. Rukia had finished hers, but she went and sat beside Ichigo and leaned against his warm, muscular arm. Ichigo leaned back and sat Rukia in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her gently, and carried on doing his homework.

"Luckily, you're the right height…" Ichigo whispered. He felt an elbow hit his rib cage, but it wasn't hard.

That was a good positive about her size, Ichigo didn't need to lean in on her to see his homework in front of them.

When Ichigo finished his homework, Rukia had already fallen asleep on him.

"Rukia…" He smiled and stroked her deep black hair, that nestled against his chest. Rukia felt Ichigo's body heat. She felt his chest moving as he breathed, and his heart, beat in a relaxing pace.

They were both happy. _Very _happy…

"GOOD-MORNING, ICHI..Uuuff!" A loud bellowing voice yelled, before being hit by Ichigo's hand. Isshin was knocked out of the window.

Ichigo gave out a sigh, then realised that he felt some pressure on his chest. He was sitting upright against the wall the whole night, with Rukia laid daintily on his stomach.

_Did Isshin notice? _

Yup, he noticed.

When Rukia had awoke, they both headed downstairs to find two smiling faces and one smirk.

"Oh,no…." Ichigo smacked his head in disbelief, and Rukia took her seat at the table.

Ichigo walked slowly to the seat next to Rukia, and kept scanning the three creepy faces, that never left his sight.

"Morning Ichigo. Rukia. I would have warned you, but… I didn't want to bother you…" Karin scowled like Ichigo does.

"Ah, crap…" Ichigo spoke quietly to Rukia.

Rukia looked at him with a 'don't worry, it's not that bad' look. But they both knew she was lying.

"I made you both pancakes! Enjoy!" Yuzu set two plates on the table in front of Ichigo and Rukia. She smiled in a sweet way, like she does every time that she is proud of what she has cooked. But she wasn't smiling because of her pancakes…

Isshin sat opposite them both with a large cheesy grin.

"You two sleep well?" He saw two fists go towards his face, different sizes. They both landed on his face, and knocked him back off his seat.

Rukia and Ichigo began eating the pancakes, and shut there eyes for the delicious, thick syrup to run down their throats. They both looked up from their plates to see three eyes glaring at them. The other was too bruised to open.

"We better get to school. Don't want to be late…" Ichigo stood up from his seat and grabbed his bag.

Rukia followed him out of the door.

"Ichigo! Wait up!" She ran towards the door, where Ichigo was standing. He waited until Rukia had left the house. He cast a glaring eye at Isshin, who was waving at them both.

_I wonder what he's gonna do?..._

It was silent between them. Ichigo was walking, just behind Rukia and placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder.

"What just happened?" Rukia asked him. He wanted to know, himself.

He shrugged, even though he knew Rukia couldn't see him, "I'm not quite sure… My father didn't make much of a deal of it… I bet we'll be in for it when we get back…"

Their eyes widened at the thought-

"_Masaki! Our dear boy has finally become a man! I am so proud of him!" He crawled towards the large mural of his wife, Masaki, on the wall…_

A shiver went down Ichigo's spine. When they arrived to school, Ichigo took his hand off of Rukia's shoulder.

"Ichigo! Rukia! How are ya?" Keigo ran towards them with a large grin on his face.

Ichigo gave him an evil hiss, and he backed away, carefully.

"Morning, guys!" Tatsuki and Orihime came strolling towards the three.

"What is up with you guys?.." Ichigo paused.

_Isshin wouldn't have…Would he?_


	10. Chapter 10

**I've re-read this story, and realised that it gets a bit OOC in places. I tried my best!**

**Please Review and say what you think. Greatly appreciated!**

Back to school

The two Shinigami's looked at each other, worryingly.

"Who told you!" Ichigo leaned into Keigo's face. They all hid behind Tatsuki.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Strawberry?" Tatsuki put on a 'girly' voice, and glared at Rukia, who was half in shock.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo by the arm and yanked him back. They both looked at each other.

"Renji!" They yelled together.

Rukia let go of Ichigo and strolled towards Keigo. She grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him forward so that he was at her height, "What exactly did he tell you?" She gritted her teeth, knowing that he probably stretched the truth.

Tatsuki yanked Keigo away from Rukia to look at her.

"He told us that you two were all over each other." Tatsuki saw Ichigo twitch.

"He said WHAT!" Ichigo yelled so loud, that the whole of Karakura heard him.

"So…You _weren't _all over each other?" Orihime looked confused at them.

"NO!" A simultaneous shout from Ichigo _and _Rukia made it clear.

"So…You _aren't _together?" Orihime said in the same tone.

"Aurgh!" Ichigo gave up trying and stomped into the school. Rukia was stuck there with the questions.

She followed him, before she could answer any.

When they reached the classroom, everything was normal.

"I heard that Kurosaki and Kuchiki are _dating_!"

"No, way! How could they?"

"I heard that they were all over each other!"

Ichigo lost his temper, and let out a loud groan, and slammed his head on his desk.

Rukia wasn't happy either. She tried to ignore it, but ended up like Ichigo.

_How embarrassing… One cuddle, and everyone's in on it! _

The class had broken up, and Ichigo and the others were up on the rooftop. Ichigo was still mooching and skulking at Keigo, who, it looked like, _wanted _a death sentence.

Tatsuki pried Keigo away and pinned him down, leaving Rukia and Ichigo to sulk in peace.

Rukia smacked Ichigo's chest, "Come on, you baby. We can't act like this for ever! Get up!" Rukia stood up and glared at the stationary Ichigo.

He stood up and walked towards Rukia and placed his hands on her shoulders. The others stopped arguing amongst themselves about how Tatsuki could beat them all, and watched the two shinigamis.

"This is going to be very strange and awkward from now on. But we don't _have _to, if you don't want to…" Ichigo almost whispered.

"I know… It's awkward, anyway. What's done is done. It's in the past." Rukia paused when she realised that Ichigo had bent down to her face. His hands rubbed up and down her arms, and stopped to pull Rukia closer to him. He kissed her, slowly, then pulled away.

"Is it _really _in the past?" He stepped back and turned to the others. He looked at their jaws that hung low. He shrugged and walked to grab his bag.

"You better get used to this, unless you want your jaws to be there permanently."

The others picked up their jaws.

"I'm not surprised, really… Those two _are _close." Orihime said with a confident smile.

"Yeah, I bet that what happened to Rukia at Hueco Mundo, they seem a lot closer." Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"It's no shock, really. Rukia saved his life, and Ichigo saved hers." Tatsuki spoke with Keigo in a headlock.

Mizuiro and Chad just stayed out of it.

Rukia stood there, frozen to the spot. The wind whipped up her hair, and skirt. _Did Ichigo just…?_

The rest of the day was normal. Ichigo was loosing his temper at Keigo, all their friends were acting normal, Rukia and Ichigo had their usual quarrels… And they were things that were different. She and Ichigo spent more time alone than usual…

Ichigo and Rukia were walking home together, they were debating between themselves what Isshin was planning to do when they got back.

When they arrived home… It was normal?

Isshin was being his usual self, driving the Kurosaki family around the twist.

Ichigo and Rukia were in his room. Rukia was sitting between Ichigo's legs doing her homework.

"I don't understand this…" She let out a huff.

"Why? Here, let me have a look…" Ichigo took Rukia's homework. It was chemistry.

"…I don't understand what they are asking.." Rukia folded her arms, "Is it asking for the formula, or the substances?"

"I'm not sure… Just put both." Ichigo shrugged and gave Rukia back her book, "If you get one wrong, the other will be right…" He wrapped his arms round Rukia's waist and kissed her neck, lightly.

"Why do we have to learn all this?" Rukia closed her book and leaned her head back into Ichigo's chest.

"So you can get a good job in the future… The more you learn, the more jobs you can choose from." Ichigo looked at Rukia's red rose in her hair.

"Do you _have _to get a job?" Rukia placed her hand onto Ichigo's arm.

"If you want to get money, yeah." Ichigo felt Rukia rub her hand over his arm.

"If you live alone, you need a job?" Ichigo nodded in agreement and laid his head on Rukia's shoulder.

He breathed lightly on her neck.

"Do you need anything for a babysitter?" She leaned forward and turned to him.

"Not really. You must be kind, caring, respectful… You won't cut out for it." Ichigo smirked at Rukia's puffed out cheeks.

"I baby-sit _you, _don't I?" She flicked his ear.

"When have you baby-sat me?" Ichigo rubbed his ear. Rukia leaned over and kissed it better.

"Don't you remember why I'm still here in the world of the living?"

"_You wanted to see me, Captain Ukitake?" Rukia walked into his office._

"_Yes. I realise that you have been doing a lot of work, and pulling more than your own weight here." Rukia nodded with a small blush on her face. Ukitake stood up from his seat and walked towards Rukia, "I have a small task for you." He placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder and looked at her glowing face._

"_There have been a lot of sightings of Hollows around Karakura town. Since you have built a relationship with a few people there, I am sending you to investigate. I will send more information to you in further notice." _

_Rukia nodded, "Thank you Captain Ukitake. I won't let you down!" She spoke with a serious face, but inside, she was rather surprised._

_She turned and headed to the door, when Ukitake called her back, "I thought you might miss your friends. Especially that Kurosaki." A smile spread across his face when he saw Rukia turn a deep shade of red. He giggled to himself and dismissed Rukia._

"I thought he sent you here to investigate the hollows?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"He did, but he also said that it would be a good idea if I keep an eye on you…" Rukia turned to face Ichigo. She giggled, lightly, "I guess he knew that you still can't control your spiritual pressure!" Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo rested his head on Rukia's hair, and was rubbing her back.

"You mean, he _wanted _you to stop me from causing trouble?" Ichigo said teasingly.

"He probably thought that if we were together, we wouldn't end up in dangerous situations…" Rukia lifted her head. Her soul pager went off, "Guess he didn't realise who we are?" She grabbed her pager and flipped it open.

**The last bit I had to edit it tons of times, but it still doesn't sound right...Sorry! :I**


	11. Chapter 11

The recurring dreams

"What is it?" Ichigo stood up from the bed and grabbed his shinigami badge.

"!" Rukia looked at the pager. Her fist clenched and her body shook.

"Hollows, and…A MENOS GRANDE!" Rukia was quivering so much, she could barely stand.

Ichigo ran behind her to support her, "You, Renji, Rangiku and Ikkaku take care of the hollows…" Ichigo pressed his badge into his chest, "I'll take care of the menos grande!" Ichigo jumped out of the room from the window. "Come on! I'll be alright."

Rukia changed to shinigami and followed Ichigo. They were met up with Renji, Rangiku and Ikkaku.

When Ichigo went towards the menos, Rukia and the other shinigami's found Chad and Orihime there.

Ichigo arrived at the menos grande.

He saw a flash of blue light skim across the edge of the huge hollow.

"Uryu! What are you doing here?" Ichigo ran towards him and drew out his zanpakuto.

"Chad and Orihime are taking care of the hollows." Uryu readied another arrow to strike.

"Yeah, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji and Ikkaku are helping" He took his stance and readied to strike. "Ready?" Uryu nodded, in affirmation.

"HAAAAGHH!" Uryu and Ichigo yelled their battle cries.

They both struck the Menos in the exact same spot. The two contacts caused an explosion, dust and debris flew everywhere. The menos screeched.

"Did we get it?" Ichigo managed to speak after panting heavily.

They couldn't see the menos, for all the dust. When it dispersed, they saw it, standing tall.

"What!" Uryu stepped back.

"We didn't even penetrate it…" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Stand back, Uryu. BAN-KAI!" Ichigo gripped his zanpakuto in both hands, and held it tightly. Uryu stepped back and watched Ichigo transform.

Black cape. Black sword.

"Getsuga-TENSHO!"

Ichigo's sword lashed out a black wave of energy, that struck the menos. It screamed and fell back, causing the ground to rumble.

Uryu took the advantage to aim at the large hollow mask. The arrow struck it with immense force, making the menos scream and disperse.

Ichigo turned to his normal shinigami form and followed Uryu to where the others were.

When they arrived, the team were just finishing off the hollows.

"Ichigo! Uryu!" Rukia saw them and ran towards them.

"Did you get it?" Orihime spoke whilst healing Rangiku's minor wounds.

"Yeah. It wasn't that tough. Are you _sure _it was a menos, Rukia?" Ichigo looked at a worried Rukia.

"I…I'm positive…It was a menos grande…But…" She looked at Ichigo. Blood began to run down his face. His chest was slashed. His eyes widened.

Rukia began to shake. She looked at her hand to find herself gripping Sode no Shirayuki, and blood spread right across the blade.

Ichigo fell with a thud on the ground. "Why? Rukia…" His eyes closed. He stopped breathing…

"AAarrgghh!" Both Rukia _and _Ichigo wailed. They must have dosed off whilst they were doing their homework.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked a scared looking Rukia. Her eyes were wide, and she was panting heavily.

"I…I killed you…"Rukia looked towards Ichigo, who was leaning back with a shocked expression.

"You mean, after I defeated the Menos?"

"Yeah, when you and Uryu came to meet me, Renji, Rangiku…"

Ichigo carried on where she had left off. "…Ikkaku, Chad and Orihime?"

They both fell back and gave out a yell. How much of that was a dream…

They both wanted to find out. They both leaped towards Rukia's homework to find it was finished, they went to her pager and…

"Nothing…" Rukia let out a big sigh.

"We should go tell Urahara about this…" Ichigo stepped out of his bedroom, then looked back at Rukia.

"Have you had any dreams like that before?" Ichigo cast a concerned look at her.

She nodded her head. "A few times, yes. But they all seem to happen in different places. And sometimes, it's you who's killing me…" Ichigo was hoping that she hadn't been having those…

"Same here…What's going on?..." Ichigo waited for Rukia, then they left towards Urahara's.

When they arrived, Ururu and Jinta were outside, sweeping.

"Hey, it's Rukia and carrot-top!" Jinta pointed the sweeping brush handle at the couple, racing into the building.

"Huh? Wonder what's going on?" Jinta scratched his neck and looked at Ururu, who just shrugged.

Ichigo slid open the screen doors to find Yoruichi and Urahara having some green tea.

"Kisuke! Yoruichi!" Ichigo yelled and ran towards them with Rukia, behind him.

"Aahh! It's young Kurosaki and Kuchiki! How are you two?" Urahara asked calmly.

"We…We've been having some dreams, recently..." Rukia sat between Yoruichi and Ichigo, who was beside Urahara.

"What were these dreams about exactly?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's different every time, but they all have the same plot…" Ichigo looked at the short table in front of him.

"For some reason, we end up getting killed by the other…" Rukia looked at Ichigo, who was refusing to speak any more.

"How so?" Urahara looked at Rukia from under his hat.

"I don't know… The last one we had… I killed Ichigo." Rukia saw Ichigo lift his head.

"The one before that, I killed Rukia…" They both looked at each other, worriedly.

Urahara frowned and stood up.

"I see… So it's just you two in the dream?"

He saw them both shake their heads. "Who else was there?"

"It's different, depending where each of us are…" Rukia closed her eyes.

"Tell us exactly what happened.." Yoruichi leaned forward.

Rukia and Ichigo explained the dream to Urahara and Yoruichi.

"…So you fell asleep in Ichigo's room, and you hadn't realised?" Urahara looked at Yoruichi menacingly.

"Yes, but when Ichigo was in Tokyo for the month, we've been having the dreams in our point of view…" Rukia said quickly, before the two adults began to drift away from what really mattered.

"Oh? How so?" Yoruichi looked at Urahara confused.

"Well, one was when I woke up and we were ready to leave to Karakura, and Yuzu and Karin encountered a hollow. I went down to save them and all of a sudden, Rukia appeared and turned on me…" He looked at Rukia and she nodded.

Urahara opened his fan and thought.

"Hmmm… Have you been having these for a while?"

Rukia and Ichigo nodded.

"Since we both encountered the spawn of hollows…" Ichigo watched Yoruichi and Urahara look worried.

"Do you think it has something to do with the large amount of hollows appearing?" Yoruichi asked Urahara.

"Could be. We better report it to the soul society, see if they have an idea…"

Urahara stood up and laid a hand on Ichigo and Rukia's head. "Don't worry. If anything else seems to be bothering you, don't be afraid to ask." Urahara spoke in a creepily happy voice. Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened and realised what he was getting at.

Ichigo shut his eyes and let out a huge sigh. "Thanks, Urahara, but I think it will be just fine." He threw a fist at Urahara's chest and stood up. "Thanks, Yoruichi."

"I'll inform you if the soul society find anything suspicious happening." Yoruichi stood up and dragged Urahara out of the room. Rukia stood up and looked around.

"Wait, where's Renji, Rangiku and Ikkaku?" She looked at Yoruichi, who was just leaving.

"They went out, somewhere I think…" She shrugged and closed the door behind her.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other.

_Where could they have gone off to...?_


	12. Chapter 12

Yume shi

"Rangiku? Ikkaku?" Renji ran down the street of Karakura. No sign of Rangiku _or _Ikkaku.

"Where the hell are you?" Renji was losing his temper.

"Aaarrghh!" He felt a sharp pain through his chest. There, standing above him, was Rangiku. Holding the zanpakuto that had struck him. Behind her was Ikkaku, grimacing at him.

"R…Rangiku…Why? Ikkaku?" His sight was slowly going.

"Aargh!" Rangiku, Ikkaku and Renji yelled, sitting up.

"A…dream?" Renji felt his chest. He was still breathing and there was no sign of an injury. He looked towards Rangiku and Ikkaku. They were looking at his chest. Rangiku drew out her blade and looked at it. It was clean…

"You two had the same dream?" Ikkaku asked. They both nodded.

"That was weird…" They looked around to find that they had collapsed on the street.

"Renji? Rangiku? Ikkaku?" Ichigo and Rukia ran towards them.

"You three alright? What happened?" Rukia asked while Ichigo helped Renji up. Rangiku and Ikkaku had managed to stand up.

"I'm not quite sure…But we all had the same dream…" Ichigo looked at Rukia, who was thinking the same.

"These two KILLED ME!" Renji pointed an accusing finger at the two Lieutenants.

"We didn't mean to!" Rangiku pointed an accusing finger at Renji. They both growled at each other. Ikkaku managed to snap them out of it.

"That's just weird…" Ichigo placed his hand over his mouth. The three Lieutenants looked at him, confused.

Ichigo turned to them, "Rukia and I have been having dreams, similar to yours. The only difference is…" He stopped. Rukia carried on.

"Either I kill Ichigo, or he kills me." Rukia stepped forward.

"Hahahaha!" A high pitched giggle was heard by the group.

"What? Who's there?" Renji stepped forward.

"Ooohh! You Shinigami's should watch out! You may start killing one another!" A small silhouette appeared in the air.

"Who the hell are you!" Ichigo ran closer to the shadow. "Answer me, damn it!"

"Ichigo! Stop it!" Rukia ran towards Ichigo and wrapped her arm around his.

"Oh, your girlfriends smart! I wouldn't be standing there, if I were you!" The shadow raised it's hand. A light emerged and blinded the five shinigamis. When it dimmed, the shadow had gone.

Instead, they were surrounded by hollows.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled to Ichigo and he grabbed his Shinigami badge. He pressed it into his chest and transformed. Rukia took the soul candy and changed herself. Her mod soul took Ichigo's lifeless body and hid behind some bushes.

The three lieutenants drew their zanpakutos and turned.

"We've got your back, Ichigo!" Renji yelled. Ichigo nodded and drew Zangetsu. They were surrounded by hollows.

"Is she the one who is causing the large amount of hollows appearing?" Rangiku asked.

"Most likely." Ikkaku answered.

The hollows all leaped to the group. A large group of slashes were seen, and the hollows dispersed.

They all turned and looked at each other.

"We should split up." Ichigo stated, "There maybe more around." They all nodded in agreement and spread out.

The shady figure appeared where they had met and revealed it's form. It was a girl with long pink hair, down to the floor. She wore a purple and black cloak and had a set of small wings. A smirk spread across her face, and she held out her hand. A bright light appeared and she had vanished.

Rangiku, Renji and Ikkaku were dealing with several hollow spawns.

"Haaah!" Renji threw the finishing strike on the last hollow in the area.

"I wonder how Kurosaki and Kuchiki are doing?" Ikkaku sheathed his sword.

"We better keep moving. Who knows how many hollows are still left…" Rangiku looked at the two men and flash stepped onto the roofs of the buildings.

Rukia and Ichigo were still searching for hollows.

"See any?" Rukia asked, panting

"Not a single one…" Ichigo narrowed his eyes to find the shadow of the girl in front of them.

"Wait. Isn't that?" Rukia stopped and turned to Ichigo.

"Hahaha! You remember me! Yay!" The girl walked closer, so they could see her more clearly.

"My name is Yume Shi! Nice to meet ya!" She held out her hand and pulled it back when she saw that no one was going to shake it.

"My name is…"

Yume butted in, "Ichigo Kursaki, right? And you are Rukia Kuchiki, I presume?" Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"How do you know who we are!" Rukia stepped forward, but was stopped by Ichigo.

"Rukia, stay back! She may be dangerous."

"Oh! Your boyfriend is also smart!" The girl teased and held up her hand. She smirked at the two shinigamis.

"_kurai kokoro shuraudo"_

A sharp light shot towards Rukia. The light was deflected by Ichigo's blade.

"So…You're the one who is giving us these nightmares, am I right?" Ichigo grimaced.

"Oh! You _are _a bright one!" Yume Shi walked closer to Ichigo, almost touching Zangetsu's blade. "How did you know?"

Ichigo smiled and pushed Rukia back to safety. "When we first encountered you…"

"_Ooohh! You Shinigami's should watch out! You may start killing one another!"_

"You chose those specific words. When you chanted your spell, I remember reading somewhere that there is such a being who can create nightmares and turn friends against each other, by using a certain Incantation."

Rukia stayed back and watched Ichigo. Yume Shi stepped back in surprise, "H…How do you know _that_?"

Ichigo gave out a snicker. He grabbed his sword in his hands, and let out his spiritual pressure. "Let's just say, I did my research!" Yume began to sweat and stutter.

"BAN-KAI!" Ichigo changed into his ban-kai form and immediately appeared behind Yume.

"I know that you are incredibly fast, Yume. I saw how quick you appeared when we first saw you, so I thought this might make it fair." He placed his zanpakuto near Yume Shi's neck.

She smirked and disappeared. "Ichigo Kurosaki. You know much, for a boy! But…" She flew across him and slashed his arm.

"You don't know _all _about us!" She turned and smiled at Ichigo, panting and grunting. He fell onto his knees. Yume let out a laugh and turned towards Rukia, who was standing her ground.

"Dance, Sode no shirayuki!" The ground turned to ice. Yume flew into the air.

"Did you forget, I could fly?" She looked at Rukia, who let out a piercing smile.

"Nope, I didn't forget." She looked up and saw the ice shoot up towards Yume.

Yume immediately dodged it.

"What!" Rukia watched, wide eyed. She turned to see Yume fly towards her, at incredible speed.

Rukia shut her eyes and awaited the pain. It didn't come. She opened her eyes, to see a Quincy standing in front of her. "Uryu?"

Uryu shot an arrow at the incoming Yume. Direct shot.

She screeched in pain and disappeared, "I'll be back! Ichigo Kurosaki!" She wailed before she vanished.

Rukia sheathed her zanpakuto and ran towards Ichigo.

Orihime was there, healing his arm.

"Ichigo!" Rukia knelt beside Ichigo and Orihime.

"I'm alright, Rukia…" Ichigo stretched his arm and rested it on her face. She held it in place with her own hand.

Uryu walked towards them and turned back when he heard footsteps.

"Uryu! Orihime!" Rangiku yelled.

"Rukia, Ichigo, you guys alright?" Renji stood beside them.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch." Ichigo groaned. Rukia nodded

"I'm alright… She escaped…" Rukia looked to Uryu.

"What was that?" Ikkaku asked.

"Her name was Yume Shi. She was the one who was giving us our nightmares…" Ichigo sat up when Orihime stopped healing him. "Thanks, Orihime." He flexed his arm and changed from his ban-kai form.

"Let's get to Urahara's he may know something about this Yume chick…" Renji placed his hands on his hips.


	13. Chapter 13

Night horse

"So this Yume is the one that is causing these dreams?" Urahara asked the five shinigamis who nodded.

"That's what Kurosaki believes" Ikkaku nodded towards Ichigo.

"Is that true, Ichigo?" Urahara looked from his hat.

"Yeah, I believed that because, when I was young, my mom told me these stories." Ichigo folded his arms and closed his eyes. "A story she told me was that there was once a world where people who died went and they trained to become strong to protect the people who were still alive from monsters and to take the ghosts to their world…"

"That kinda sounds like the soul society!" Renji leaned forward.

Ichigo nodded, "That's what I thought, also. Another story she told me was about these pixie-like creatures, which could control people's dreams, and turn them insane by doing so. They take the forms of young children and are incredibly fast and cunning."

" That sounds like Yume Shi!" Rangiku leaned forward.

"Exactly. That's how I knew that she was controlling our dreams…" Ichigo opened his eyes, to see Rukia and the three other shinigami in his face.

"What the hell?" Ichigo crawled back and away from the four shinigamis. "Haven't you guys ever heard of _personal space_?"

"Night horse…" Urahara caught everyone's attention.

"What?" Ichigo crawled back to his original seat.

"They are called Night horse. They are seen as girls, so they can cause night_mares_…" Urahara continued when he saw everyone click.

"The males are called _sires_…The soul society doesn't know much about them, and they are rarely spoken of these days since they are never seen…" He stopped when he heard Yoruichi appear in the room.

"We have something!..." Yoruichi sat near Urahara.

"Night horse, right?" Renji asked.

Yoruichi nodded, "So I see Urahara has told you about them…"

"Not just that, Ichigo and Rukia have encountered one…" Urahara explained what had happened to Yoruichi.

"So, does the soul society know what to do?" Rukia asked Yoruichi.

"No… They have few records about them, but they are also known as soul-eaters. It seems there is only a few left…" Yoruichi looked towards Ichigo, "You came in contact with one?"

"Yeah, She cut my arm. She didn't get anybody else though…" He looked to Orihime, who was in the other room beside them, "Orihime healed my wounds."

"I see… It seems you are in grave danger, Ichigo…" Everyone stood up to Yoruichi's explanation.

"If you ever physically contact a Night horse, you would be easy to track… They can track someone by their spiritual pressure, they have collected…" Yoruichi folded her arms.

"So, they could find me _anywhere?_ Even in the soul society?" Ichigo leaned back and gave out a sigh.

"Yes, but…" Urahara stood up. "Only one can enter the world of the living. If we were in the soul society, hundreds could appear…"

Ichigo glared and folded his arms. "How so?"

Rukia took out her sketch pad and began drawing out a diagram. "You still don't get it, do you?" She held her pad in front of the others.

"Shinigami's are sent with a limited amount of spirit energy to the world of the living, so they won't destroy any of the people living here. So if only one of the Night horse can enter the world of the living, then they must have the same policy…"

There was silence in the room. Rukia's drawings were the same every time. She had drawn a chappy shinigami, surrounded in blue on one side, and a shinigami chappy, surrounded in a thinner layer of blue on the other.

Everyone was speechless.

"I guess that doesn't apply to your drawings, does it?" Ichigo pointed at the pad. Rukia threw it and managed to strike Ichigo's head, so hard that he fell back.

She folded her arms in annoyance.

"Geez…Even when they are together, they still don't change…" Renji rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the stunned substitute shinigami.

"Aaahh! So these two are together now?" Urahara asked with a smile on his face.

"That still doesn't change anything between them, though…" Ikkaku spoke. Rukia grabbed a metal rod and whacked Ikkaku's bald head with it, and he fell next to Ichigo, unconscious.

"Oops! Sorry Ikkaku! I didn't see you there!" Rukia spoke in her 'school girl' voice behind teeth.

Every one got the message… So they changed the subject.

"Anyone want some tea?" Urahara sat down again.

A group of nods were seen. Ichigo and Ikkaku came to when every one had finished their tea.

"Kisuke…" Ichigo mumbled.

Urahara looked up from his hat.

"Is there a way to defeat these Night horse? She was incredibly fast and she managed to dodge Rukia's Sode no shirayuki with no problem." Ichigo looked at Rukia, who seemed to be interested in what Urahara had to say.

"It's hard to say, since we don't know much about them, I can't say for sure…" He looked towards Renji, "Uryu managed to penetrate her. Could you fetch him for me, Renji?"

"Sure, no problem." Renji stood up and walked into the other room, where Jinta, Ururu, Orihime and Uryu were.

"Hey, Quincy! Urahara wants a word with you." Renji threw a thumb behind him.

Uryu nodded and proceeded to Urahara and the shinigamis.

"You wanted to see me, Kisuke?" Uryu walked in to see the others watch Rukia and Ichigo argue about something.

"Yes, I understand you managed to strike the Night horse, correct?" Urahara looked up.

"Yes, and I am aware of who these Night Horse are." Uryu looked at the shinigamis, who turned and listen to what he had to say.

"I know their strength and weaknesses, but they are different, depending on their personalities." Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"What do you mean, Uryu?" Ichigo asked in a headlock.

"The one that we encountered had a hyper-active and cheerful disposition, indicating that her left arm is the weakest point, and her right leg was the strongest."

The shinigamis were confused.

"Wait! She struck me with her left arm!" Ichigo managed to get out of the headlock Rukia had put him in.

"Yes, meaning that she wasn't intentionally trying to _kill _you… If she dealt that much damage to you with her weakest attack, then her strongest could possibly kill you in a single strike…"

Ichigo stepped back in shock. "But…Why _didn't _she kill me?"

Uryu shrugged, "Who knows… They might need you, or they may just be toying with you…"

Ichigo sat down. "Damn… What do they want with _me?_ I've already been wanted by the soul society, the bounts, the Arrancar and the Vizards…" He drooped his head and sighed. "Why am I so popular… To be killed?"

"Because your Ichigo!" Rukia slapped his back with a scarily happy face.

"Maybe it's because all the things that have happened, Ichigo seems to be the only one who gets dragged in them…" Renji folded his arms.

"It maybe just _is_ an Ichigothing." Rangiku shrugged.

Ichigo looked up with his scowling face. "So, what are we going to do. We don't know what they want from me, or when they are going to show themselves…"

Yoruichi stood up. "According to some of the files from soul society, it takes them about a week until they can go back to the world of the living. Another policy of theirs, supposedly. I'm heading back there, to see if I can gather anymore information."

"Alright…You better get back home as soon as possible, Ichigo. Just in case that a Night horse is still here…" Urahara stood up and walked away. He turned back to Rukia and Ichigo. "I'll send a notice if we need to meet again."

The shinigamis and Quincy nodded in agreement and left.


	14. Chapter 14

The nightmare continues

"Ichigo, you alright?" Rukia asked, with her hand in his.

They were walking back to the Kurosaki clinic after the meeting with Urahara.

Ichigo looked at Rukia's worried face. "I just don't understand what they want with me."

"Stop worrying about it. It's just going to make things worse, Ichigo."

Rukia and Ichigo arrived at the Kurosaki house, to find Isshin waiting for them outside. He was leaning casually on the fence and smirked.

"Ichigo and Rukia! You're home. Yoruichi informed me about the Night horse, appearing…Hmm?" Isshin stopped and realised…

_Uh oh…_ Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and moved their gaze onto Isshin.

"…MY BOY HAS A GIRLFRIEND! FINALLY!" Isshin began jumping up and down like a spring.

Rukia and Ichigo gave out a big sigh, and walked passed Isshin to the house.

"And?" Ichigo turned towards Isshin, and let go of Rukia's hand, so that she could go inside.

"I knew you two were perfect togeth-Uufff!" A frustrated fist landed on Isshin's face.

"Ichigo, don't kill your father!" Rukia yelled from his bedroom window.

"Why not? We live right next to a clinic!" Ichigo turned to face Rukia with his hands in his pockets.

"Rukia's right, Ichigo!" Yuzu came walking out to help her father up.

"Yeah! Wait till _after _we have dinner!" Karin yelled from the doorway.

"Karin!" Yuzu dropped her father and folded her arms, "What a hurtful thing to say to dad!" She puffed out her cheeks and made her way back inside, forgetting that her father was still lying there.

Karin looked at Ichigo and sighed, "Couldn't you have at _least _kept it from dad? He's been bugging me and Yuzu about that we should be looking for boyfriends soon!" Ichigo twitched and turned to his father, who had almost gotten up.

WHAM!

Ichigo landed a foot on his back, causing him to lie there again.

"There only 13, old man!" He was furious. So much, that he was thinking of locking his dad outside, but was stopped by Rukia's fist.

"You two never learn, do you?" Rukia shook her head.

Ichigo grabbed her and dragged her to his room. He slammed the door shut and pressed his back against it. He slid down to a sitting position, and let out a big sigh.

"Glad that's over with…" Ichigo rubbed his neck.

Rukia strolled towards him and knelt down. She turned her body round, so that she could fit snug between Ichigo's legs. She laid her head on Ichigo's chest and let out a big sigh.

"Are you worried about what Yoruichi said? About the Night horse, being able to track you down?" Rukia spoke softly and calmly.

Ichigo smiled and began to caress her hair, "A little, but I can't avoid it…Besides, the earliest they could come back is a week from now…" He felt Rukia relax and leaned closer to him. "That's enough time for us to at least find out how many there are, right?"

Rukia let out a small nod. "Whatever you say, Strawberry…" She was tired. "Tomorrow's going to be our last day of school forever. Isn't it?"

"Yeah. You know, you don't have to leave because I am." Ichigo smiled at the delicate body in-between his legs.

"Yeah, well. It won't be as fun without you. It will be good, since there is more hollows about, anyway. We'll have more time to find out why they are here." Rukia rubbed her head into Ichigo's shirt. "Besides, I've had a promotion!"

FLASHBACK

"_Later, Kisuke!" Ichigo waved to the former captain and left the shop with the rest._

"_Rukia, can I speak to you?" Kisuke shouted to Rukia, who let the others go without her._

"_What, Kisuke?" She asked, folding her hands and scowling._

"_You have been promoted!" He flipped open his fan and waved it in front of his face. "You are now Lieutenant of squad 13!"_

_Rukia froze to the spot. Did she just get promoted? But…How? What did she do that was worth a promotion?_

"_Don't worry, though! You start after the end of term, so you have several months to tell everyone and jump with joy!" Kisuke smirked and waved at the short statue. "Have a good day!"_

_Rukia left and ran to her friends, but when she caught up to them, she was too concerned abut Ichigo to tell him._

End of flashback.

"…And he also mentioned you. But, I can't remember what it was. I was still trying to get my head round the Lieutenant, thing."

Ichigo picked her up and sat himself on his bed, comfortably and rested Rukia beside him. "So, you became deaf half-way through the conversation?" He teased.

Her weary eyes opened narrowly. "Night, Kurosaki…" She laid her head and hand on his chest.

Ichigo caressed her hair and kissed it. "Night, Kuchiki." He let his hand rest on her shoulders, and he drifted off to sleep.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

Isshin, as usual attacked Ichigo, but this time, Ichigo's foot made contact with Isshin's face and he fell back.

Rukia was awake and shuffled herself off Ichigo. Ichigo stood up and grabbed his father by the collar.

"Are you _ever _going to stop attacking me!" Ichigo saw Isshin smile, and he threw him out the window.

"Oh, morning to you too, Rukia!" Isshin yelled from out the window.

Rukia gave out a worried smirk, and headed downstairs with Ichigo.

Yuzu and Karin were at the table, having breakfast. They turned to see the two take their seats.

"Morning Ichigo and Rukia!" Yuzu spoke with a large smile on her face. Usual Yuzu.

"Hey, Ichigo, where'd you get that huge scar? From a hollow?" Karin pointed to his arm.

Ichigo looked, to find a scar almost the full length of his upper arm. He jumped in surprise, and faced Rukia.

"I thought Orihime healed it…When she heals, you can't see any scars…" Rukia placed her hand on her mouth.

"Do you think it's because of what Yoruichi said? Although it does seem pretty odd…Huh!" She looked at Ichigo's hand. He was grasping Zangetsu

"!" Ichigo exclaimed as his sword moved ever so close to Rukia's chest

Yuzu and Karin looked at each other, worriedly, and then turned back to Ichigo's arm. It had almost reached Rukia. All of a sudden, blood began to drip from Rukia's punctured chest.

Yuzu and Karin screamed in fright.

Just then, Ichigo and Rukia woke up.

_Another dream…_

"What was that?" Ichigo looked at his arm, to see that there was no scar, and Rukia was all in one piece.

"AAaaagghh!" there was two shrieks.

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Yuzu and Karin!" They shouted in unison.

They ran into Karin and Yuzu's room to see them shaken up badly.

"Yuzu! Karin! Did you have the same dream _we _had?" Rukia asked, holding Karin, to calm her down.

"You mean…The one where Ichigo had a scar…and…he stabbed you…?" Yuzu was having difficulty saying it, and held herself closer to Ichigo.

He rubbed her shoulders, to calm her down and looked at Rukia, worriedly.

"Night horse?"

Rukia nodded and looked at Karin.

"What's…going on…Ichigo?" Karin stuttered.

"Night horse…" Isshin walked in to find them all shaken.

"What happened?" Isshin sat down and Ichigo and Rukia explained the dream.

Ichigo stood up, with Yuzu still in his arms. "This has gone on long enough! We've got to do something!"

"Ichigo, calm down… We don't have enough information about them yet to do anything…" Rukia looked at his determined face.

She knew he wanted to do something. She did too, but…What could they _do_?

They had gone far enough. It was bad enough that Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and Ikkaku had gotten involved, but now Yuzu and Karin were involved. Ichigo was not going to take it sitting down…

A hand pushed Ichigo back down by the shoulder. "Calm down, son. We can't do anything right now...All we can do is support each other…" Isshin wrapped an arm around Rukia and Ichigo and squeezed them. Karin and Yuzu were in it too.

"…Because we are a FAMILY! And a family supports one another!" Isshin let out a big grin.

Yuzu looked at Rukia. "You are apart of the family, right Rukia?"

Her eyes were glistening.

Rukia looked at Karin and Ichigo.

"…If it's alright with you, Ichigo…" She nodded towards him.

All the eyes moved to Ichigo. He shrugged. "Yeah, why not.." He gave out a smirk.

Karin and Yuzu's eyes widened and they turned to Rukia, who was smiling and gave a nod.

Isshin held them closer, so much that they could barely breathe. Ichigo kicked Isshin on the shin and he let go of the two shinigamis. They both gasped for breath and the two young girls managed to pull themselves together.

"If you do that again… I swear that I'll…"Ichigo growled and then was interrupted.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Rukia's soul pager and Ichigo's shinigami badge began flashing.

"A hollow?" Yuzu asked, standing next to her twin.

"Yes. Just a normal hollow…" Rukia sighed and turned to Ichigo. "Let's go."

Ichigo nodded and pressed his badge into his chest. Rukia took the soul candy, and followed Ichigo out of the window.

They arrived at the hollow, and destroyed it with no problem. Rukia sheathed her zanpakuto and looked at Ichigo.

"Well…That was easy"

Ichigo scowled. "Nice change…Argh!" Ichigo fell onto his knees.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran towards him and helped him up.

"The pain…It's odd." Ichigo managed to stand up. "It's like, I feel another spiritual pressure in my body…You can't feel it?"

"No. Could it be your inner hollow?" Rukia saw Ichigo shook his head.

"No…It's like…A sword, striking me from the inside…" Ichigo couldn't explain it.

"Tehehe! I'm back, Ichigo Kurosaki!" A high pitch voice giggled.

Ichigo turned. "No…It can't be!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Hollow

"No…It…It's you!" Ichigo felt a sharp pain and it caused him to kneel.

"Ichigo!" Rukia turned to see Ichigo breathing heavily. "What's going on?"

"I'm alright… I can…Still fight…" He was speaking between his teeth.

"No. You can barely move…" Rukia laid her hand on Ichigo's shoulders. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Rukia stood up and drew her zanpakuto.

"Hehehe! Your girlfriend is very smart!" The girl showed herself.

Rukia's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You…" She was ready to fight. "What do you want with Ichigo?"

Yume shi giggled and turned.

"You really think I will tell you?" The girl looked at Ichigo, trying to stand. She smiled. "If you manage to strike me, I'll tell you what we want with Ichigo Kurosaki!" She grimaced and immediately attacked Rukia.

Yume shi aimed for Rukia's stomach, but was stopped by Rukia's zanpakuto.

Yume jumped back and let out a giggle. "Oh! I see that you're serious!"

Rukia growled and lunged to Yume. She swung her zanpakuto, but wasn't fast enough.

"What the hell?" Rukia moved out the way before Yume shi could strike her.

"Ru..kia…!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia turned to face him. "Remember what Uryu had said!"

"_I know their strength and weaknesses, but they are different, depending on their personalities."_

Rukia's eyes widened. "That's it! If I stay on her left side, I'll have a better chance to strike!" Rukia gripped her zanpakuto and ran towards Yume.

Yume grimaced and held out her hand.

"_watashi no kubomi ga hyōji sa!"_

"Ichigo! Behind you!" Rukia turned, to see several hollows appear between her and Ichigo.

"Rukia! You deal with Yume! I'll get these bastards!" Ichigo stood up and gripped his zanpakuto in both hands. "BAN-KAI!"

Rukia turned to face Yume shi. The girl had a devious smile on her face.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Rukia stood her ground.

Yume let out a sigh. "I guess I could tell you… We are planning to make a _colony_!"

"What?" Rukia tensed up. "Who is behind all of this?"

Yume laughed. "The _sire_, you silly girl!" Yume raised her hand. Her left hand…

Rukia realised how to injure her. She jumped and ran her blade through Yume's hand. blue blood dripped on to the ground. Yume widened her eyes. Rukia's eyes narrowed, and a smirk spread across her face.

"Okay…You got me…" Yume was panting heavily. "I…I will tell you why we want Ichigo Kurosaki…" Yume snapped her fingers on her hand that was alright, and the hollows dispersed, revealing Ichigo in his Bankai, panting.

Ichigo ran towards Rukia.

"Don't harm her, Ichigo…She has promised to tell us why they want you." Rukia held Ichigo by the arm, to stop him from moving any closer to Yume.

"We are Soul-eaters…We are much like the hollows, and the extinct Bounts…But we have a lot of differences… Our leader is the _sire _and all of his pawns are _Night horse_…The _sire_'s goal is to rule the world of the living. We need Ichigo Kurosaki, because he is full of spirit energy. The _sire _needs to feed on a large amount of spirit energy, to create Night horse. We can manipulate, and turn humans insane, by creating nightmares, that seem very real…" Yume paused, to see the shinigamis respecting her. A tear fell down her face. "You…You aren't going to kill me?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo, who walked towards Yume and bent down. "We will spare you and take care of your wounds, if you choose to help us…" Ichigo placed a hand on Yume's head.

Rukia was shocked, then realised that it would be the best thing to do.

Yume shi began to cry and shiver. "You…You really mean that?" She looked at Ichigo's eyes. "Even after I tried to kill you?" She saw Ichigo nod.

Yume let out a smile and nodded, "Okay! I'll help!" She turned to her cheery self, and looked at Rukia. She smiled and sheathed her zanpakuto.

"Okay, then. Let's get you to Urahara's…" Ichigo picked up Yume shi and carried her to Urahara's shop, with Rukia walking beside him.

When they arrived, Kisuke was in the shop.

"Hey, Kisuke. We have the Night horse, and she promised that she would help us." Ichigo layed Yume down on the bed. She had fallen asleep on the way there.

"Oh? Tell me what happened…" Rukia and Ichigo explained the event.

"Aahh, I see. You took Uryu's advise, and it worked." Kisuke looked towards Yume. "Hmm…She may come in handy."

"I thought that she would be able to lead us to the _sire_." Ichigo spoke up.

"Yes, it is possible…" Kisuke looked out from his hat to Yume who was asleep in the bed. "We will need to keep an eye on her, just in case…"

Rukia and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Do you think our dreams will stop now?" Rukia asked Kisuke.

"Most likely, but if what Yume Shi says is true, then they will be back soon enough." He looked towards Ichigo, who seemed to understand.

"At least Yuzu and Karin won't be having any more until they reappear…" Ichigo stood up, followed by Rukia.

"We can trust you to take care of her wounds, right?" Ichigo turned to see Kisuke nod. "Alright then…We best be off. We'll explain everything to Yuzu, Karin and my father." Ichigo walked out of the shop, followed by Rukia.

"Thank you Kisuke. Take good care of her." Rukia turned back. Ichigo waited for Rukia then left.

They walked back home to find Yoruichi their.

"Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked after he had entered his body.

She sat between the twins. "I came to tell you and Rukia about an important matter, regarding the two of you staying here with the Kurosaki family."

Rukia and Ichigo grunted and stepped back. "What? Why?" Ichigo looked at a sad-looking Yuzu and Karin.

Yoruichi stood up. "The dreams you have had. The department of research and development identified some information. The one that the soul eaters are after, if any one who they care about is from less than a few feet away, will be infected by the dreams also…" She stood up, walked towards Ichigo and Rukia, and placed a hand on their shoulders.

"But it seems that you two are the exception…"

"How so?" Rukia asked, trying to take it all in.

"You two are close to each other emotionally, so it doesn't matter how far you two are apart, you will always have those dreams. You saved each other from death, so you are _extremely _close. So close in fact, that if one of you were to stay here, and the other go to the soul society, you would _still _have these dreams." Yoruichi sighed and walked towards Isshin. "We've all decided that you two should live elsewhere for a while."

"But we've caught a Night horse! We have one on our side!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia grabbed his arm and caught his attention. "Even so, Ichigo, Kisuke said that more would come…" Ichigo gave up and looked at Yoruichi.

"You said we have a Night horse on our side?" Yoruichi placed a hand on her hip.

The two nodded. "Yeah, she's at Urahara's right now resting from her wounds. She promised us that she would help us and fight on our side." Ichigo explained.

"Do they _have _to go, Ms Yoruichi?" Yuzu tugged at Yoruichi's sleeve.

She bent down to Yuzu and laid her hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. It'll be only temporary. And when this is over, Rukia would have her own house!"


	16. Chapter 16

Home, sweet home

"Wha..?" Rukia was stunned. "Y…You mean we'll be living in a house. Me and Ichigo. Alone. Until…?"

"Until this is over with. Possibly between a month a year…" Yoruichi stated.

"WHAT!" Ichigo looked at the smiling Isshin. "Don't get any ideas, old man…" He said gritting his teeth.

Isshin shrugged. "I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Where is the house situated?" Rukia asked, pulling Ichigo away from the temptation of bashing his father's face in.

Yoruichi pointed a finger. "Just outside Karakura. To the East. It isn't much, just a small cottage. It's surrounded by fields and forests. Very warm and homely"

Yoruichi decided to show them the house immediately. "Here it is! A home away from home!" She presented it with her hand.

"Is it even legal to call _that _a home?" Ichigo's jaw dropped to the ground.

Rukia tilted her head to the side and folded her arms. "Is that even stable?"

In front of them was a small two-story house, that looked like it had been bombed. The door was hanging off, the windows were either missing or smashed, and the roof… It didn't have one.

A small piece of wood snapped off a window, and landed in front of Ichigo. "It's not even the shape of a house!" He folded his arms and looked to Yoruichi. "Who gave us this?"

Yoruichi rubbed her neck and gave out a giggle. "Uhh..Kisuke…"

"Kisuke! Why the hell would Kisuke give us a piece of crap like this to live in, yet alone stand in!" Ichigo pointed towards the house.

"Oh, relax, Ichigo. It ain't that bad…" Karin walked in the front door.

She heard a crumble and immediately stepped back. The whole door frame collapsed. She turned and looked very twitchy. "Yeah, I take it back…" She ran to Yuzu, who was a safe distance from the 'house', investigating a large bonfire in the large garden.

She picked up a piece of well preserved wood and walked to Ichigo and Rukia. "We could fix it! It only needs some elbow grease and a little bit of TLC!" She waved the plank in their faces.

"We're supposed to stay here up to a year? It'll take two to fix it up!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hmmm…." Rukia thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

Yoruichi and the Kurosaki family turned to face her. "Why don't we recruit some helpers from the soul society! We could get Renji, Ikkaku and Shuhei to help with the building, and Yumichika and Rangiku to do the interior decorating!" Rukia jumped in the air.

Ichigo sagged and glared at her. "Really, is that the best you could think of?"

Rukia threw a plank of wood at Ichigo's chest. "Naturally, you're going to help too, right?"

Ichigo wheezed, "Yes, what ever you say, Rukia…"

"I could get Kisuke to help, too. Since it was _his _idea to buy this dump in the first place…" Yoruichi added.

So, they all set off to work…Rukia had made a list of everyone's duties:

_Kuchiki, Rukia-manager_

_Kurosaki, Ichigo-manager's assistant/building manager_

_Kurosaki, Isshin-Construction_

_Kurosaki, Karin-Garden_

_Kurosaki, Yuzu-Garden manager_

_Abarai, Renji-Construction_

_Madarame, Ikkaku-Construction_

_Hisagi, Shuhei-Construction_

_Matsumoto, Rangiku-interior decorating_

_Ayasegawa, Yumichika-interior decorating_

_Urahara, Kisuke-interior_

_Shihoin, Yoruichi-interior_

Ichigo was gazing at the group of workers in front of him. "Are you _sure _it wouldn't be easier to look for a stable house?"

Rukia whacked a clipboard into Ichigo's stomach. "You're in charge of the construction, since you know more about the human way of building a house, and because you are going to live here." Rukia took out a well thought out house design and gave it to Ichigo. "Here, this is the building design. Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu and Chad did it to fit both mine and your standards."

He saw the design. It wasn't half bad…

"Alright. Renji, Ikkaku, Shuhei. Follow me…" He walked to the back of the house, where a massive pile of rubble was.

"What do you want us to do, _boss?_" Renji grinned towards Ichigo and managed to dodge a well-aimed piece of wood.

"You are going to help me clear all this rubble, so that we can use the wood for the walls and supports…" Ichigo looked at the clipboard that had a check-list, that Rukia had done:

_Separate rubble from wood_

_Use wood for walls and supports_

_Make sure that they don't slack_

"…What?" Ichigo looked at the bottom of the page:

_If anything goes wrong, I'll blame you, Ichigo!_

"That bi..!" Ichigo clenched his fist and looked at Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku, you start gathering all the wood you can find in and around the house."

"Alright, boss!" Ikkaku saluted and walked into the building.

It took a few hours to clear out the rubble and the junk that was in between the four walls.

Rukia was busy instructing Isshin, Ichigo and Yoruichi. Kisuke was busy with the electronics and plumbing. Karin and Yuzu were in the garden, clearing it of leaves and rubble. Renji, Ikkaku and Shuhei were helping Ichigo build the structure and the walls inside. Rangiku and Yumichika were arguing, uhh… 'discussing', the design of the interior.

It was about a week.

"It seems that this is going well…" Rukia placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

Just then, she saw a shadow of a small girl appear near the forest.

"Oh no…It's night horse!" Rukia stepped back.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled and ran towards Rukia. He stood between her and the night horse.

Ichigo squinted his eye, then let out a big sigh. He turned to Rukia and scowled. "Yume shi…"

"haha! You remembered me, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Yume shi stepped forward, so that Rukia could see her face.

"Yume shi! How are you feeling?" Rukia walked towards her.

Yume smiled and gave a nod. "I'm fine. I was getting a bit bored, so I thought I might be able to help you guys with your house!"

Ichigo walked beside Rukia, and bent down to Yume's height. "You are welcome to help."

"Yay! I'll do my best! Your boyfriend is very kind, Rukia Kuchiki!" Yume ran and hugged Rukia.

Rukia hugged her back, and smiled at Ichigo. "I know…"

Ichigo smiled and placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder. Kisuke and Yoruichi walked towards the three.

"Yume shi! What are you doing here?" Kisuke spoke from behind his fan.

Ichigo stood up. "She's come to help us with the house."

Yoruichi crossed her arms and grinned. "Oh, I see… Would you like to help me and Kisuke with the interior?" She bent down and placed a hand on Yume's head.

She nodded. "I'll do whatever I can!" She smiled and let out a giggle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Settling down**

The work had finished in less than two months, and no sign of the night horse. Ichigo and Rukia had left school a few weeks ago. Their teachers had given them gifts and 'good luck' cards. Keigo and Mizuiro decided to leave school a few weeks ago because they were accepted into a college. Orihime and Tatsuki were still in school and Chad had gone to college in Tokyo.

"There! It took a while, but it was worth it!" Renji exclaimed. Ikkaku, Shuhei and Rangiku nodded in agreement.

Yumichika shrugged. "I guess so. It _is _rather beautiful. Doesn't compare to me, though." He sang.

Ichigo was standing beside Rukia, with his arm round her shoulder. "We did a good job…"

"Ruki, Ichi! Here." Yume ran towards the couple with a box in her hand.

"What's this, Yume?" Rukia took it from her.

Yume pointed at the lid. "Open it, Ruki!"

Rukia opened the box, to find a porcelain sign. She lifted it up and turned it around to see the writing:

Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki's house.

"Yume…It's perfect. Thank you!" Rukia looked at Ichigo. He smiled and looked at the others.

"Kisuke, could I talk to you for a minute?" Ichigo let go of Rukia and went to the back of the house with Urahara.

Yume looked at Rukia, wide eyed. "Is Ichi okay?"

Rukia took the sign and placed it neatly on the wall, near the door. She looked back, to see Ichigo confronting Kisuke. "Yeah. Ichi's fine…" She looked back at Yume and rubbed her hair.

Kisuke walked back to the group, followed by a scowling Ichigo.

"Yume shi, since Ichigo and Rukia are being targeted by the soul eaters, and you understand them, Ichigo and I think it would be a good idea that you stayed with them." Kisuke let out a smirk from behind his fan, when he saw Yume and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Ichigo?" Rukia looked at the moody shinigami.

"I thought it would be best, since that she can control the hollows that appear." Ichigo rubbed his neck.

Yume ran and gave Ichigo a big hug. "Thank you, Ichi! I promise to be good!"

Ichigo let out a smile and rubbed her head. Renji stepped forward. "So, you want a tour of the house?" He saw some very intrigued faces give a nod.

"Alright then!" Rangiku led the group.

"This is the living room."

The room was white, large and open. There was an electric fire, and a large, white sofa to one side. There was arches, connecting the rooms. The one to the left came to a very modern kitchen that had champagne coloured counters and cooker. Yuzu was in there, making Rukia some prepared meals.

There was a utility room to the right of the living room, and in front was a set of stairs. The group walked up the stairs, to find a large master bedroom, and a guest bedroom.

Yoruichi nudged Kisuke. "Looks like Ichigo and Rukia will be sleeping in the same bed!"

Everyone gave out a huge, cheesy grin towards a very red Rukia and Ichigo. Yume ran in front of them and jumped up and down, in excitement.

"Is this going to be _my room_?" She pointed to the guest room.

She saw Rukia and Ichigo nod, and her smile grew wider. "Yay!"

They continued the tour. There was a bathroom at the end of the hall, and a en suite bathroom in the master bedroom.

"Guess we'll leave you three to get comfortable!" Isshin nudged Ichigo, who punched him in the gut.

"Ichigo! Don't stain the carpet with Isshin's blood!" Rukia folded her arms and glared at Ichigo.

He shrugged and dragged Isshin outside. He was followed by Renji, Ikkaku, Shuhei, Yumichika, Yoruichi, Kisuke and Karin. Yuzu came out of the kitchen and helped her father up.

When they had left, Ichigo went into the master bedroom. The bed was huge, and it had a walk-in closet. Ichigo opened it to find stacks of clothes inside. _Looks like Rangiku did a little shopping for them_.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo turned, to see Rukia closing the door behind her.

"Where's Yume?" Ichigo closed the closet and sat on the huge bed.

Rukia sat between his legs and leaned against him. "She's doing a little exploring in the woods…" She turned round to face Ichigo, and leaned closer to him. "It was nice of you to let her stay with us, Ichigo." She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her head across his shirt.

Ichigo rubbed her back, and held her closer. "I thought it would be the best for all of us. If we have a night horse, here, she could warn us when another night horse will appear."

They looked at each other. Ichigo leaned closer to Rukia, and gave her a passionate kiss.

Rukia stood up and walked into the en suite bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. No peeking, Kurosaki!" She shook a finger at him and smiled.

Ichigo walked to the bathroom door. "Who do you think I am? I'm not Keigo!" He yelled.

He walked back to the bed and took off his shirt. It felt hot, and sweaty, since he had to finish the house the same day.

He went back to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hey, don't run off the hot water! I need a shower, too!"

"Why don't you just use the other bathroom?" Rukia shouted over the screams of the water.

"…uhh…" Ichigo rubbed his neck.

Just then, Rukia opened the bathroom door, revealing herself wrapped in a towel.

"Pick up your mouth, Ichigo!" Rukia wrapped her arms around his bare waist.

"At _least _put some clothes on!" He yelled, prying Rukia off him.

She walked to the closet, and dropped her towel, revealing her naked back to Ichigo. His face turned red whilst he watched her get dressed.

He never realised how beautiful Rukia's body was. Her body had slight curves where her muscles were. Her waist was thin and slender. Her wet hair plastered on her neck, was as black as the Shihakusho, shinigamis wear…

"You getting a shower?" She turned her head, to see Ichigo almost a puddle. She smirked and turned and walked towards him fully clothed and smacked him in the face. "Pull yourself together, Ichigo! It's not like it's the first time you've seen a girl naked!" She folded her arms, then saw Ichigo trail to the bathroom.

Ichigo stepped out the bathroom, with a towel wrapped round his waist. He walked towards the closet and grabbed some clothes. He slipped off his towel and got changed, casually. The clothes Rangiku picked out weren't half bad. They fit him and they were his style.

"Have a nice shower?" Rukia was leaning against the wall, beside him. She had blow-dried her hair.

"Rukia! How long have you been standing there?" He stepped back.

"Long enough…" She wrapped her hands around him and slipped her hands in his back pockets of his jeans and pulled him closer.

Ichigo wrapped his arms round Rukia and kissed her tender neck.

There was a knock at their bedroom door. They turned round. "Hey! It's Yume shi! I didn't want to walk in on anything! Can I come in?" A small voice yelled.

Ichigo and Rukia let go of each other and positioned themselves on the large bed, with a few feet between each other. "Sure!" Ichigo spoke with his hands behind his head.

The little girl eased in and skipped merrily to the bed and sat between them. "That forest is really fun! There are loads of places to hide and explore!" She looked at the two, wide eyed. "We should go there for a picnic sometime!" She threw her arms up and bounced on the bed.

"That would be really nice, Yume. Right, Ichigo?" Rukia leaned forward to look at Ichigo.

He shrugged and looked at the two girls, glaring at him. "Yeah, that would be pretty fun." He saw Yume light up.

"Can we go for a walk later?" She asked.

"Of course we can!" Rukia smiled at the hyper-active girl.

"Okay! I'll be downstairs! See ya, Ruki! See ya, Ichi!" She jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

Rukia shuffled closer to Ichigo. Ichigo let out a sigh and faced Rukia. "She reminds me of my sisters, when they were younger." He felt Rukia wrap round his arm.

"You seem to like her." Rukia leaned her head on his muscular arm.

"She's sweet." He looked at Rukia and stroked her soft, silky hair. "She's very understanding."

"It's probably because she trusts us. Since we chose to spare her life and look after her." Rukia mumbled.

"Ruki! Ichi! We have a guest!" Yume yelled to them. "It's pineapple-man!"

"I have a name!"

Rukia and Ichigo stood up and made their way to the door. They saw Yume at the door, speaking to Renji.

"Hey, Renji." Ichigo spoke, moving Yume away from the door.

"You three seem to be settled in!" He placed his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked from the kitchen.

"Uuuhhh…Kisuke forgot to tell ya something…" He paused to smell the air. "Are you cooking, Rukia?"

Rukia turned and place a bowl of cookies on the coffee table in the living room. Yume looked at the chocolate cookies and sat down on the sofa in front of it.

"Yuzu baked these before she left. They are still fresh." She looked at Yume, who was glistening at the sight of freshly baked cookies.

"Can I have some Ruki?" She asked sweetly.

Rukia let out a chuckle. "Yes, help yourself!" She looked at Renji, who grinned.

He dived in and began to stuff himself.

"Aren't you having any Ichi?" She looked at Ichigo worried.

He smiled and shook his head. Yume looked at him sad. "Don't you like cookies?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I just don't feel hungry, at the moment."

Yume smiled a little then carried on eating the cookies. Ichigo wasn't too fond of cookies, but he didn't want Yume to look sad.

"So, what did Kisuke forget to tell us?" Rukia asked. Ichigo sat beside her and Yume.

Renji wiped the crumbs off his face. "Yeah….Uhhh…" He fumbled in his pockets. "Here!" He stuck a remote at Rukia.

She took it and looked at it quizzically. "What's this for? We don't have a T.V.." She looked at Yume who had leaned over her shoulder.

"Push the button." Renji pointed to the large red button, positioned in the centre of the remote.

Rukia looked at Yume. "You want to push it?"

Yume nodded and pushed it. They heard a large rumble outside. They stepped outside to the well, that Yuzu decorated with brightly coloured flowers and creepers.

It had moved to one side, revealing some steps.

"Ladies first!" Renji said to Yume, who skipped happily in front.

She was followed by Renji, then Rukia. Ichigo held Rukia's hand, and went down.


	18. Chapter 18

**Training ground**

The stairs seemed to go on forever.

Yume was skipping happily in front. "Are we there yet?" She asked Renji.

He smiled. "Almost!"

The end was lit up. Yume's smile widened and she rushed through. "Whoa!" She looked around and yelled back. "Ichi, Ruki! Come see this!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo and walked to Yume.

"Holy!" Ichigo stepped back in shock.

"Renji…It's…" Rukia was lost for words.

It was a training ground like Kisuke's. It stretched on for miles and miles, it seemed.

"Welcome, Rukia! Ichigo! To your very own, personal training ground!" Renji yelled.

Yume ran to a large rock and climbed it to the top and sat down. "Come on! I want to see a fight! Ichi against Pineapple-head!" She yelled.

"It's Renji!" He yelled, annoyed. "My head doesn't even resemble a pineapple…" He spoke, rubbing his spiky hair.

Rukia looked and stared. "Wait! I have a better idea!" She turned to Ichigo and Renji behind her. "Why don't we ask Yume shi to conjure up Hollows for all three of us to fight!" She saw the boys nod in agreement and turned to find Yume right behind her. _Wow, she was fast_.

"Sure! I can do that!" Yume lifted her hand.

"_watashi no kubomi ga hyōji sa!"_

A bright light appeared, and dimmed to reveal a spawn of hollows.

Yume ran and sat on the rock she previously sat on. "Have fun!" She giggled and watched them defeat them one by one. Every time they requested more, she gave them more to play with.

"This is a great way to train!" Renji exclaimed.

"You can come back any time you want to train, Renji!" Rukia said, slashing the last hollow.

"Alright, Yume! That's enough for today!" Ichigo yelled to the little girl.

She jumped down from the large rock and made her way up the stairs, with the three shinigami.

"Ichi? How much do you know about night horse?" Yume asked, when they had arrived back at the house and had relaxed.

Ichigo shrugged. "Not much. We only know that you can control dreams, conjure up hollows and are created by the _sire_." He saw Yume crawl towards him.

She looked up at him, and turned to Rukia who was sitting beside Ichigo. "How 'bout you, Ruki?"

Rukia shook her head. "I only know that much as well…"

Yume sat down between Ichigo's legs on the floor. "You _do _realise that I have contacted them and said that I am searching for you, so that you will have more time to prepare?" She turned and smiled at Ichigo.

"That's why there haven't been any here recently…" Renji stood up from the sofa.

He looked at his watch. It was _very _late. "Oh! I better get back to Urahara's! See ya Rukia! Ichigo! Yume!" He waved and exited the house.

Yume waved out the window with a smile on her face. She turned and looked at Ichigo. "We didn't go for a walk, Ichi!" She stomped her foot and began to cry. "You prooomised!"

Ichigo ran to Yume and knelt down. "I'm sorry, Yume. I promise that we will have a picnic in the woods tomorrow." He wiped Yume's eyes.

Rukia walked towards Yume and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Yume looked at them wide-eyed. "Pinkie promise?" she held out her two pinkies.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "Pinkie promise." They both said wrapping their pinkies round Yume's.

Her smile grew wide and she stopped sniffling. "Yay!"

She ran upstairs and headed off to bed, leaving Rukia and Ichigo.

"I wonder how long it'll take for the night horse to realise that Yume is on our side?" Ichigo asked, wrapping his hands round Rukia's front.

She held his arms and sighed. "I don't know…but, they will only be one, right?"

Ichigo laid his head on Rukia's shoulder and began swinging his body, gently cradling them both. "Not sure…They might bring two, if they know that there is one of their own on our side…" He closed his eyes and breathed lightly on Rukia's neck.

"mmm…" Rukia was content, and relaxed. She turned to face Ichigo and smothered her face into his chest.

Ichigo let out a smile and rubbed Rukia's back. "We better get some rest after that training. Besides, we have to get up early to pack a picnic."

Rukia lifted her head and smirked. "How early?"

Ichigo leaned closer to Rukia's face, brushing his lips against his. "About 7:00…" He then gave her a smothering kiss.

That night was quiet. For the _whole _day, Ichigo and Rukia had not even one argument. Well…They had _one _argument about how ignorant they both were, but that was a record for them.

"…Ichigo…You still…awake?" Rukia said wearily. She was resting on Ichigo's bare chest.

Ichigo looked down at her. "Yeah…Just thinking…" He began to rub Rukia's hair.

"You're not worried about the soul eaters, are you?" Rukia asked, rubbing her hand across Ichigo's muscular stomach.

"I just want all this to go away… I just want a _normal _life…" He stared off into the distance.

"Ichigo, your life is never going to be normal, now that you are a shinigami!" She left a kiss on his heart.

"…Guess you're right…" He held Rukia close to him and kissed her forehead.

"uhhh…Ichi?" A small voice said from behind the bedroom door.

Ichigo turned on the table lamp and sat up. Rukia sat up beside him. "what is it, Yume?" Ichigo said, calmly.

Yume opened the door and eased herself inside the room. "Could I…Sleep in here, tonight?" She asked shyly.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "Why, is something wrong, Yume?" Rukia spoke while Ichigo got out and placed Yume on the side of the bed.

"I just…I get lonely…" Her head drooped low, covering her face with hair. "We soul eaters sleep together, you see, and…I don't like being alone much…" She looked at Ichigo, who had sat beside her.

"That's alright, Yume. You remind me of an Arrancar, who thought I was her big brother. She was very much like you, Yume." Ichigo saw a smile spread across the little girl.

"You mean Nel?" Rukia grinned at Ichigo. "I thought that she had a crush on you!" She leaned forward.

"You're not jealous, are you, Kuchiki?" Ichigo smirked.

"You two argue a lot…Is this normal?" She asked tilting her head to one side.

Ichigo looked at Yume and smiled. "It's normal for us!"

"Come on, Yume. Get into bed!" Rukia smirked and invited Yume to sleep between the two Shinigami.

"Night Ichi, night Ruki…" Yume said when she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Night Yume…" Ichigo said quietly, before he drifted off to sleep.

Little did they know, outside the window, they were being watched by a shadowy figure…

Yume woke up first. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She turned and began shoving Ichigo. "Ichi! Wake up. We're going to have a picnic, aren't we?" She continued to push him, until she pushed him too hard and he fell face first to the floor.

He landed with a thud, that woke up Rukia. "Ichigo! Are you alright!" She made herself to the side which Ichigo landed.

He sat up and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I'm alright…Yume. Next time, don't start pushing and shoving me. Or this might happen again." He looked out his right eye.

Yume looked from the top of the bed. "Sorry, Ichi…" She said quietly.

Ichigo stood up and placed a hand on her head. "Come on. We better get ready…"

Yume nodded and went to her room. Rukia made her way to the en suit bathroom and Ichigo went to the one down the hall.

Rukia arrived downstairs, in time to make them some breakfast. "Guess I'm going to have to use the ready-made dishes that Yuzu did. Just in case…" She opened the fridge and had taken out a plate of home-made pancakes. She heated them in the microwave, the way Yuzu taught her and poured on some thick, gloopy syrup.

"Ichigo! Yume shi! Breakfast!" She yelled up the stairs. She heard two pairs of footsteps, making their way to the kitchen.

"Did you go far in the woods, Yume?" Rukia asked, whilst she cleared up the plates.

"Yeah! It's really big and pretty!" She jumped up from her seat.

_Knock knock knock_

"Who could that be?" Ichigo stood up and opened the door.

A strong light blue light came crashing in, pushing Ichigo to the other side of the room.

"Ichi!" Yume ran towards him.

A powerful spiritual pressure penetrated the three.

"This spiritual pressure…It's so immense!" Rukia fell onto her knees. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo pushed himself up the wall. "Who…Who the hell are you?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Haghaghagh!" A low female voice bellowed. "I am a soul eater!" A short girl walked into the house.

She had short black hair, and wore a purple and black shirt with a short purple skirt.

She stepped towards Yume shi and grabbed her collar. "Do you remember me, Yumi?" She glared at the frightened girl. "It's me. ōjo. Your sister."

Ichigo stood up and grabbed his shinigami badge. "You bastard!" He changed to his shinigami and pushed ōjo out the house. He grabbed Yume and gave her to Rukia. "Take care of Yume! I'll deal with her…" He grunted to Rukia.

"Ichigo, I want to he.." Rukia was interrupted.

"Rukia, please! Take care of Yume. I'll be fine! Go get Renji and the others!" Ichigo grabbed his zanpakuto. "GO!" He ran and struck the girl's arm.

She blocked it and threw Ichigo into the woods. He saw Rukia and Yume run to Urahara's. A grimace spread over his face. "BAN-KAI!"

"Oh, I see… You are Ichigo Kurosaki! We were looking for you!" The girl held out her hands. A large sword with no guard appeared in her hand. "Haghhaghhagh! Say hello to Ookii Akuma!"

**To all those people, who are wondering why I called it ****Ookii ****Akuma, it means large Devil. ōjo is an anagram of Joō which means Queen. Just to let you know! Remember to press that big button, reading Review! Cheers! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A pretty picnic**

Ichigo looked wide-eyed. "What the hell!"

The sword was larger than Zangetsu, and had a serrated edge. It curved round to form a crescent moon.

"Togi Akuma!" The girl swung it towards Ichigo. He blocked it with Zangetsu, but was forced to jump back.

"What are you doing with my dear sister, Yume shi?" She smiled and lunged her weapon towards Ichigo again. He managed to dodge it, but only just.

"Hell, you're fast…" He began panting. She was almost quicker than him in his _ban-kai_.

"Hah! You are soooo slow, Ichigo Kurosaki!" She hurled towards him and struck his chest.

"Damn!" Ichigo fell onto his knees. The blood was dripping in front of him.

He leaped up. "Getsuga-TENSHO!" He lunged a black wave towards Oojo. She deflected it with a slight whisp of her hand.

"I…Impossible!" Ichigo glared.

The girl appeared right in front of him and slashed his arm. "I'm letting you live, because spirits are more delicious fresh!" She croaked.

Ichigo was done for… He stood up, head hanging low. He concentrated his spirit energy, and was enshrouded by a thick black energy.

The girl looked confused. "Hmm?"

She had let her guard down. Ichigo took the opportunity and placed his hand over his face. When he removed it, he had his hollow mask. He breathed, creating a low hurr. He lunged forward and clashed swords. He smirked and _hurred _again.

"Getsuga…TENSHO!" He threw all his strength into the strike. A large explosion occurred, and the two were surrounded by a thick dust.

Ichigo could make out the outline of her body. "…You…Are strong….Ichigo Kuro….Saki…" He saw the shadow collapse and disperse. "But…You're not….strong…enough…"

When the dust cleared, Ichigo knew she had fled…For now.

He removed his mask and collapsed on the ground, surrounded by trees and blood. They had fought deep in the forest. He couldn't see the house, the road, or any fields…

Rukia felt a strong sensation. "Ichigo…" She narrowed her eyes.

Renji and Rangiku were in front, leading them to the house. Yume was flying beside Ikkaku at the back.

"Don't do anything stupid, Strawberry…" She groaned to herself.

"Is Ichi O.K?" Yume looked at Ikkaku.

He grimaced and looked into the distance. "Ichigo'll be fine. He's stupid, but knows that he has to win…"

They continued until they reached the house. The garden was in bad shape, and so was the forest.

Yume ran into the woods. "Ichi!"

"Yume, wait!" Rukia tried to stop her, but she was too fast. "YUME!"

"Let's go after her!" Renji uttered.

They all agreed and ran after her. They followed the broken trees, until they found an opening.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped at a body lying still on the ground. She ran towards him, Yume beside him in tears.

"Is Ichi alright?" Yume sniffled.

Rukia nodded. "His spiritual pressure is still strong…" She rubbed her hand across Ichigo's face. She felt him wince.

He opened his eyes narrowly. "Ru..kia?"

Rukia gave out a sigh. "What happened, Ichigo?"

Ichigo pushed himself up in a sitting position. The others sat round to hear what had happened.

"Is she going to come back?" Rangiku asked the group.

Ichigo stood up and made his way out the woods. "Probably….But if she is, we need to get stronger. She was as strong as the Arrancar…" He turned to see Yume run towards him. She lunged herself into his arms and began crying.

"Don't hurt my sister!" She rubbed her head into his Shihakusho. "She's a _good _guy! She only following orders!" She cried and stuttered.

Ichigo placed Yume on the floor and looked at her watery eyes. "I'm sorry, Yume…I need to know where the soul eaters live. Do you know?"

Yume nodded. "We've took residence in Hueco Mundo… We are scattered throughout…" She stopped sniffling and looked at Ichigo's worried expression. "What's wrong, Ichi?" She tilted her head.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Hueco Mundo….Looks like we are heading there once more…" He turned and walked out the forest.

Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and Ikkaku looked at each other.

"looks like we have to go too…Since we were assigned to stop the hollows…" Ikkaku shrugged and walked off.

Rukia stared at the charred grass in front of her. _Are they really that tough?_

"Rukia…" A large, delicate hand rested on Rukia's shoulder.

Rukia looked up to see Renji, smiling at her. "Renji…Ichigo won't admit it, but he is afraid…"

"Rukia, he's afraid because he doesn't want you to suffer anymore." Renji smiled at the short girl. "You have his heart under lock and key. Nobody can get to him like you can."

"I know, but…" Rukia looked away. "…I'm afraid that he's going to do something stupid to protect everyone…"

Renji chuckled. "He's not stupid, Rukia. He just gets clouded when he knows he has to protect someone."

Rukia felt Renji's hand slip off her shoulder. She noticed a glint on the ground and knelt down. "What's this?" She picked up a small pendant in the shape of a horse.

"Rukia! C'mon!" Renji yelled.

"Coming!" She immediately shoved it in her pocket and ran to meet the others.

"How are you, Ichigo?" Rukia stood up from the sofa. She ran to Ichigo, who had came from the bedroom.

"Sore…That Oojo, she's powerful." He spoke, removing a bandage from his arm. Orihime had arrived a few hours ago to tend to his wounds. "Where's Orihime?" Ichigo asked, scoping the room.

"She left a while ago. She said she had to meet up with Tatsuki." Rukia smiled and looked at Yume, sitting near the window. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes sparkled. "Yume's been like this for ages. I can't seem to calm her down…"

Ichigo saw Rukia's saddened eyes and placed a strong arm on her back. "Don't worry. I'll speak to her."

Yume let out a sniffle and sighed.

"Yume? Are you okay?" Ichigo sat down beside her and watched her eyes fixate on the forest.

"I'm sorry, Ichi…It's all my fault. Oojo was only following orders from her big brother." Yume turned to Ichigo.

"Big brother?" Ichigo tilted his head.

"Yeah, big brother. The _sire_. Oojo is big brother's sister." Yume wiped her eyes. "Big brother and sister don't like me…They tell me to do all their dirty work."

"Yume…" Ichigo narrowed his gaze and watched the young girl shed another tear. "Why do you do what they tell you, then?"

"If I don't, I'll be brutally punished. I don't want to be punished…I am a _good _girl."

"I know, Yume. You _are _a good girl. You're doing the right thing to help us. Siblings shouldn't control each other's lives. They should support each other. And big brothers are here to protect their younger siblings, not torture them." Ichigo gave her a lecture, close to the one he told the Hollow Acid Wire, Sora Inoue (Orihime's older brother), about being a good big brother.

"Come on, Yume." Rukia shouted from the front door. "Ichigo, hurry up!"

Yume stood up and looked at Ichigo, tilting her head. "Ichi, what's going on?"

Ichigo smiled and held her hand. "Picnic. Remember?"

Yume opened her eyes wide. "You remembered?"

"I could never forget! Come on." He chuckled to her and walked out the house to meet Rukia, who was carrying a wicker picnic basket.

Her skirt was dancing in the wind, and the straps on her dress were covered by a thin, dark purple cloak. She had her hair tied in a high ponytail, with the rose Ichigo had given her. She smiled at the two holding hands.

"Ready?" She asked, sweetly.

The three made their way into the forest and found a large opening.

Yume was climbing the tall trees, and exploring every crevice possible. Leaving Ichigo and Rukia, taking a stroll deeper into the woods. They were holding hands and smiling.

"This is such a beautiful place…It's calm and relaxing." Rukia looked at Ichigo's happy face and continued. "It's good to just let the wind take you away from all these worries, right?"

Ichigo turned to her and nodded. "Do you enjoy walking through these woods, with me?"

She nodded. "Very much, yes. The atmosphere helps me relax, and your company makes me feel complete…" She laid her head onto Ichigo's arm and wrapped her arm round his. "I also feel at peace when I know that you aren't doing anything stupid!" She teased.

He chuckled, and scowled. "This reminds me of when I was young. My mother and I used to walk in forests, with my two sisters. I never left her side and when I ever got lost, I would always end up climbing a tree to see if I could see her…" Ichigo let out a relaxed sigh.

"You sounded like such a mamma's boy when you where young." Rukia shut her eyes and leaned on Ichigo, letting him guide her through the maze of trees.

"I promised myself that I would become strong, so nobody else would end up getting hurt, protecting me…"

"Instead, you get hurt protecting others…"

"I would rather risk my life for others, than them risking their own for me…" Ichigo looked at the short woman, resting on his arm and turned to face her. He smiled and placed his large hands on her shoulders. "Rukia, I want to be with you forever. I want to be by your side. I want to protect you."

Rukia smiled, calmly at him and hugged his muscular body. "I love you too, Ichigo."

**Aaawww! What a lovely ending! I kinda got a little stuck on where to go from the fight, but I have managed to make it all fit...Kinda...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Confessions of love**

"I love you, Ichigo…" Rukia tightened her grip on Ichigo. "…'Til death do us part."

Ichigo smiled warmly and held her closer. "You are my life, Rukia. And I'll love you 'til the end."

They released their grips when they saw Yume, join them.

"IchiRuki!" Yume jumped up and down. "IchiRuki, IchiRuki, IchiRuki!" She laughed happily at the two.

"Hey, Yume." Rukia giggled at the little girl.

"Ruki? Do you want some privacy with Ichi? Cuz, I'll go explore some more if you do. I don't mind!" Yume grinned at the two.

Ichigo placed his hand on the back of his neck. And smiled at the two girls. Rukia nodded to Yume and she skipped happily into the woods.

"Ichigo, there's something I need to tell you…"

Ichigo turned to a scowl. "What is it, Rukia?"

"Well…Ever since I've met you, you have always reminded me of Kaien…Your gestures, your attitude… I was always afraid of losing you, like I did with Kaien." Rukia lowered her head. "I don't want to lose you…"

Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms round Rukia's front and began to gently cradle her. "You won't lose me, Rukia. You should know that by now. I'll never ever leave you alone."

Rukia let out a small smile. "I haven't told brother yet. About 'us'."

"Hah! Renji told me he has…Byakuya wasn't happy…" Ichigo blew lightly into her ear.

"Ichigo?" Rukia whispered.

"Hmm?" Ichigo was smiling, still cradling Rukia.

"All the things I've said to you over the years. All the arguments…I didn't mean any of it."

Ichigo smiled, teasingly. "Aaawww. I thought you did…Darn." He stopped cradling her and lightly kissed her neck.

"We better head back. It's getting late…" Rukia sighed.

Ichigo let go of her slowly and walked back to the house with her. Yume caught up with them as they were leaving the forest.

"How did you like the picnic, Yume?" Rukia asked, softly as she was tucking Yume into bed.

"It was fabulous! There are so many animals in that forest, and they're all so cute and friendly!" She smiled and settled her head on her pillow. "Did you and Ichi have fun?"

"Yes. It was very relaxing, for a change." Rukia chuckled and rubbed Yume's cheek.

"Ruki? Can I stay with you and Ichi forever?"

Rukia saw Yume's eyes sparkle and smiled. "We'll see. Night, Yume."

"Night, Rukia Kuchiki…." Yume gently drifted off to sleep.

Rukia left her room and headed to her and Ichigo's bedroom.

"She have fun?" Ichigo asked from the bed.

"Yeah. She said that there are a lot of animals that are friendly." Rukia chuckled, as she changed into her pyjamas. She settled into the bed with Ichigo and laid her head on his chest. "Ichigo? Do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the fifteenth of July…I'll be 18…" He hid a smile from Rukia.

"I have to leave, early in the morning…" Rukia rubbed her head into his deep chest.

"Why, where are you going?" Ichigo tilted his head and put on his serious face.

"I just…It's a surprise!" Rukia smirked at him and kissed his cheek. "Night, Kurosaki…"

Ichigo smiled and began to rub Rukia's mass of hair. "G'night, Kuchiki."

When Ichigo had awoke, Rukia had left. He felt some pressure on his legs, and found breakfast on a tray. On the tray, a white rose was placed at the side.

"Rukia…" He smiled and dug into his breakfast. He was rather astonished, to find that her and Yume had made it.

Yume was downstairs, reading a Manga. Rukia had made her addicted to them. She liked picture books, too.

"Happy birthday, Ichi!" She turned and gave Ichigo a large hug.

"Thanks, Yume. And thank you for that Breakfast. It was wonderful!" He smiled and hugged her back.

"Rukia made the pancakes. I made the hot chocolate!" Yume smiled happily, and let Ichigo get a shower.

"Do you know when Rukia's coming back?" Ichigo asked, as he came back downstairs, wearing his favourite shirt, reading 'Nice Vibe'. He had khaki trousers on, and his Shinigami badge was dangling on the side of it.

"Uuhh, she said she'll be back soon." Yume looked out, to see a few people run past the window. She quickly shut the curtain, so Ichigo didn't see.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"She's back!" Yume jumped up and tugged on Ichigo's sleeve. "Open it!"

Ichigo wondered why Yume wanted him to open the door, but he did anyway.

To his surprise, Rukia wasn't the only one there.

"SURPRISE!" A loud yell came from everybody, causing Ichigo to flinch.

"Rukia! What?" Ichigo stepped back.

Ikkaku, Shuhei, Renji, Rangiku, Yumichika, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Kisuke, Yoruichi and…

"Byakuya!" Ichigo stepped back further, causing him to fall over his shoes and land on his rear.

Everyone bursted out laughing. Even Byakuya gave out a chuckle.

Rukia ran up to him and helped him up. "Ichigo, it's your birthday! You shouldn't go hurting yourself!" She wrapped her arm round his and giggled. "Why are you so surprised that Byakuya is here?"

"Hello! It's BYAKUYA!" Ichigo couldn't stop looking at Byakuya. He was…Smiling.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki. He came because Yoruichi begged him to come. He also said he wanted to see if you're caring for his beloved sister." Renji smirked at his Captain, who scowled at the expression.

"Uuuhhh…I don't know what to say…" Ichigo rubbed his neck.

"You don't have to say anything, Ichigo…" Rukia held his arm tighter.

"Hey, Kurosaki! Kuchiki! How 'bout showing us the training ground!" Ikkaku thumbed over to the well.

Rukia nodded and shouted to Yume. "Yume, could you get the remote?"

"Sure, Ruki!" Yume ran and grabbed the remote. She handed it to Ichigo, and the large group walked to the well.

Ichigo pressed the button and they watched the well slip to one side.

Rangiku stood in front and threw her arm round Ichigo's shoulders. "Birthday boy first!" She smiled at him.

So Ichigo led the group down. Rukia and Yume were behind him on either side. As they came to the grounds, Kisuke smirked. The rest 'oooo'ed and 'wooow'ed.

Yume ran and sat on her favourite rock. "Can I, Ichi?"

He let out a nod and turned to the rest of the shinigamis and his friends. "Hope you like fighting Hollows!" He smiled, as Byakuya looked at him, rather impressed.

"_watashi no kubomi ga hyōji sa!"_

The grounds swarmed with Hollows. Everyone grabbed their weapons and ran to the unsightly creatures. Yuzu and Karin were sitting near Yume, talking about each other.

Ichigo and Rukia were left alone. They were sitting on the step. They watched their friends and family have fun destroying hollows. Byakuya was getting annoyed by Yoruichi and Kisuke. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku were fighting several hollows. Isshin was joined with Uryu and Chad. Orihime was practising her powers.

"Oh, I have another surprise for you! Well, it's from pretty much everybody here." Rukia smiled at Ichigo, who was smiling.

He had been smiling a lot today. Having all his friends and Byakuya here, made him feel like the luckiest guy on earth.

"Really? What is it?" He turned to Rukia and lifted her chin up, so he could look into her eyes.

She giggled and shut her eyes. "You have to wait and see!"

Ichigo didn't like waiting. Nor was he comfortable cuddling Rukia near his father and Byakuya.

As the rest had gotten tired, and Yume had rid of the last few hollows, they went back up to the surface.

"Okay, when we get out, close your eyes!" Rukia held Ichigo's hand and Yume's in the other.

"Alright.." He chuckled.

He did what he was told, as he was being led by the group.

"Alright, you can open them!" Rukia giggled slightly, as Ichigo opened his eyes slowly.

His eyes widened immediately, as to what was in front of him.

It was jet black, foldable roof, four wheels, The shinigami symbol spray painted white on the sides.

"A Chevrolet Corvette! You have got to be joking! Is it really mine?" Ichigo was as giddy as a little kid, who just got a trampoline for their birthday.

He saw the group nod their heads and smiled.

"no way…!" He ran towards it and looked closer.

"Strawberry!" Renji yelled to him.

Ichigo turned, to catch some keys, Karin threw to him.

"How 'bout taking it for a spin, son?" Isshin smirked and folded his arms.

"Thanks, guys…This is amazing!" Ichigo smiled at the group and made his way into the car. "Rukia! You wanna come?" Ichigo yelled, winding down his window.

"I shouldn't…" She shook her hands at the offer.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. "You should go."

She looked up to see Byakuya, smiling at her.

"…Okay!" She ran and jumped into the car. She waved to the rest as the two raced off.

"I think I am having second thoughts…" Byakuya spoke, as the group laughed, slightly.


	21. Chapter 21

**The question**

The car was cruising through the trees with its hood down. The wind was whipping up the couple's hair as if it was dancing with glee. Ichigo was as happy as can be, and Rukia was, too. The road was marked out between the trees. It was as if the trees separated to create a path for them. They locked together, to form a tunnel-like structure above them. The sun was easing through the gaps between the leaves and creating small puddles of light.

"When did you get your licence?" Rukia asked, sweetly to him. She shut her eyes, as the sun, emitting from the spaces in the trees, beamed onto her face.

"About a year ago. While you were still in the soul society." He smiled at her and changed to third gear. He had one hand on the wheel and the other near the gear lever. "You've never been in a car before, have you?" He asked, politely.

He was acting rather peculiar. He was being…Mature.

"No. But, I'm glad that my first time was with you driving…Instead of some idiot."

Was that a compliment? She sighed, as she looked at the radio clock. "6:45…It's getting late…" She looked to her left, to see the blur of green forestry rush pat her eyes. She found it exciting, seeing all the vivid colours, shooting past her like an army of shinigamis, Shunpo past her.

"Yeah, we should head back." Ichigo pulled up in the nearby clearing and reversed back. They had driven a fair bit. Ichigo had driven down a country road, instead of the main road. He thought it best, since he knew that Rukia had never been in a car before. When they came back, they were greeted by several smiling faces.

Uryu, Ikkaku, Renji and Karin.

"Hey, guys!" Ichigo spoke as he parked up and helped Rukia out. He opened the door and grabbed her hand as she stood out the vehicle. He locked the door behind him and headed to the four.

"You two looked like you had fun!" Renji smiled at the couple as they made their way to the group.

"It was great!" Rukia almost screeched. She jumped up and down in front of them, embarrassing the lot of them. Luckily, they had no neighbours…

The six of them headed inside, where the rest were. Isshin, Yume and Yuzu had gained the sofa. Rangiku, Shuhei and Orihime were In the kitchen, Byakuya was skulking in a corner, and the rest had situated themselves throughout the house. They all cheered, when Ichigo and Rukia entered, holding hands.

"Happy birthday, dude!" Shuhei patted him on the back, as he and Rukia walked by.

"Happy 18th!" Yuzu spoke, bowing her head, followed by Yume. Looks like Yuzu's teaching Yume some manners…

Byakuya made his way to the two and showed a small smile. "Hope you were careful." He looked at Rukia, who didn't take her eyes off Ichigo.

"Yeah, I was…Don't worry!" Ichigo scowled at the Captain. He let go of Rukia and whispered to him. "Hey, can I speak with you for a minute?"

The Captain nodded, and they went into the kitchen to talk.

"What are they speaking about?" Rukia tilted her head, as she watched the two converse. She saw a lot of begging from Ichigo, and a lot of worried expressions on her brother.

"I bet I know!" Rangiku sang from the kitchen.

Rukia turned to look at the drunken Shinigami and her cohorts. They all nodded their heads.

"Yeah, I mean, what else would Ichigo ask Captain Kuchiki?" Ikkaku exclaimed, raising a glass of Sake. The others nodded in agreement.

Isshin had a large cheesy grin on his face, and so did Kisuke. Those two have the same perverted minds…

Rukia didn't understand, though. But she was hoping that, whatever it was, neither Ichigo or herself would get hurt…

She let out a sigh, as she saw Ichigo leave Byakuya.

"Thanks, Byakuya!" Ichigo came out the kitchen with a very wide smile. He couldn't smile wider, even if you stapled his mouth to his cheek bones. Ichigo made his way to the side of the room and let out a large smile. He then hurried upstairs.

Rukia was going to go after him, but was stopped by Renji. "Stay here…"

"Why?" Rukia tilted her head to her grinning childhood friend.

He laughed slightly. "You'll see…" He smiled, then left her and headed to the group of drunks. He grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim with Sake.

Byakuya manoeuvred round the drunkern Shinigamis and made his way to the living room. He was frowning slightly. He stood in the middle of the crowd. "It's getting late. We should be returning to the soul society. But, before that…Ichigo…Kurosaki has something to say…" He spoke the last words through gritted teeth, almost.

The others began to smile at Rukia, who felt really uneasy with the group gazing at her. They all turned to see Ichigo running down the stairs. He walked to the centre, taking Byakuya's place.

"Thanks, Byakuya…Today has been great and I really appreciate everyone coming. I see all of you as my family. May you be as delusional as Renji, or as up-tight as Byakuya!"

The group began to laugh. The only ones who weren't impressed, were Renji and Byakuya, themselves, who scowled at the grinning strawberry. "…Especially, one special person…" He spoke after the crowd had quietened down. He blushed, lightly, as his gaze laid onto Rukia's.

He walked to Rukia, leading the other eyes with him.

"This person has stood by me through thick and thin. She has saved me, and I have saved her countless times. We hold each other close to our hearts. She may be a pain and very argumentative, but that doesn't stop my feelings for her. Although we are from different worlds, I feel that she is the one thing that has kept me going…"

"Ichigo…." Rukia whispered, quietly to herself. She had to hold back a tear of joy.

" Because of her, I feel like the luckiest guy on earth. I have asked a lot from her, and now I would like to ask one last favour of you…" He lowered his voice and paused for a second.

Rukia had frozen to the spot, knowing what was coming. She now understood why Ichigo had been super happy that day. She now understood what he conveyed with her brother, Byakuya. She understood why he was being very talkative with the others. She understood why he was being very mature to her. She realised, now, that she was the luckiest girl in the universe…

"…Rukia Kuchiki, of squad thirteen, younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki...My closest friend…" Ichigo knelt down on one knee. Even on one knee, he was still taller than her. He breathed deeply, and held her hand, gentle between his two, large, manly palms. One was curving above her palm, grasping something. She felt a round, velvet box, rest silently on her hand. Ichigo smiled, gently at the blushing girl. He then opened the small box. "Rukia Kuchiki…Will you…Marry me?"

**I decided to leave it at a cliff hanger! And what would be better than the question itself? Review to find out the answer! ;D**


	22. Chapter 22

**The answer**

The room was silent for the next few minutes. Rukia was wide-eyed. She was trying to take those few words in. She looked around at the tense faces drowning the room. Byakuya, even looked tense, but not because he was waiting for an answer. She knew why Byakuya was tense.

She swallowed deeply and opened her mouth. The bodies in the room leaned closer, eyes widening. Her mouth then shut, and she frowned.

Ichigo's eyes sparkled, refusing to leave her eye contact. He began to feel hot and his heart was pounding with anticipation.

Rukia looked away from him.

Ichigo frowned, and the others did too.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash from outside. Byakuya and Renji ran out the house.

"Hollows!" The Renji yelled. "Lots of 'em!"

Ichigo jumped up, along with the rest of the Shinigamis and ran outside. Ichigo pressed his shinigami badge into his chest and drew out his blade. "These guys _seriously_ picked the wrong time for this!" He ran towards the hollows and slashed their heads off.

All but one remained. Ichigo ran towards it, only to be struck by an immense force. "This…Spirit energy…! You have got to be kidding me!" He yelled, as even Byakuya had barely the strength to stand.

Byakuya turned to Ichigo. "What is this?" He asked.

Ichigo lifted his head. "Night horse!" He spoke, before enshrouding himself with his spirit energy. "ban-kai!"

He changed into his ban-kai and rushed in front of Byakuya. "All of you get inside! This night horse is dangerous!"

"I'm fighting with you!"

Ichigo turned, to see a blue-haired man wielding a bow. "Uryu."

Uryu ran beside Ichigo and readied his arrow. "Come on, Ichigo!"

Ichigo nodded. "Right!" He spoke, before he took his stance.

"I see! A welcome party! How nice!" A low female voice spoke. "I hate to crash a party!" She appeared in front of the woods. "Nice to see you again, Ichigo Kurosaki!" She smiled before summoning her blade. "Dai Okuma!"

"What the hell!" Renji exclaimed from inside the house. He turned to Rukia, who was looking extremely uneasy. Renji place a comforting hand on Rukia's shoulder. "Rukia. It's going to be alright. Trust Ichigo."

As he said that, a loud crash was heard. Renji looked, to find Ichigo in bad shape lying at the wall. He stood up supported by his blade and was breathing heavily.

Sweat ran down his face. "Damn…" He panted and was weak.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran outside and changed to her Shinigami form. She drew her blade and ran in front of Ichigo. "Ichigo, stop being careless! You're only going to end up dead!" She yelled at him. "Get up, Ichigo. I know you can." She yelled. "GET UP!"

"Hahaha! Can't the little boy stand on his own? Awww poor Ichigo!" Oojo mocked him. She ran to the boy and swung her blade back.

There was a clash of blades. But it wasn't Ichigo's. It was…

"Byakuya!" Rukia yelled at her brother.

Byakuya had a determined expression on his face. The girl jumped back in surprise. "Scatter. Senbonsakura." His blade separated into tiny fragments, like petals. They gathered round Oojo and constricted, before slashing through her flesh.

Ichigo looked up at Byakuya. "Byakuya…"

Byakuya turned to Ichigo and scowled. "You should never hesitate." He spoke, before his blade reformed and he faced Oojo.

She got up with blood dripping down her body. She smiled. "Did you think…A Shikai…could kill…Me?" She stood up and ran towards Byakuya, slicing his chest. "You shinigamis are FOOLS!" She yelled before turning to Ichigo. "And you're…coming with me." She spoke, before placing him on her back and jumping high in the air. "Farewell! Rukia Kuchiki! Yume Shi! Don't worry. We'll take good care of Ichigo!" She spoke, before vanishing into Hueco Mundo.

Rukia fell on her knees and clenched her shaking fists. "Ichigo…" She lifted her head to the sky and screamed. "ICHIGO!"

Renji ran to her side and picked her up, gently to take her inside.

He had taken her upstairs and placed her on the bed. He went downstairs, to a silent party. "She's refusing to speak. She just keeps on whispering his name…" He spoke as he sat next to Yume on the floor.

Yume was crying. Her warm tears ran down and her body wouldn't stop shaking.

Orihime sat next to Tatsuki. "Poor Rukia…I wonder if Ichigo's going to be alright?"

Kisuke stood up with his fan across his face. "He should be fine. They said that the _sire _wanted his spirit energy at its best. So until his wounds have healed and his strength is up, they cannot make a move."

"But we can." Yoruichi stood up and placed a hand on her hip. "We must travel to Hueco Mundo and find where they are keeping Ichigo."

"Count me in!" Renji stood up and folded his arms.

"Us too!" Rangiku spoke for Shuhei and Ikkaku.

"Don't forget me!" Uryu pushed up his glasses and Chad gave a silent nod.

"Me too!" Orihime jumped up.

"Looks like I'll go also." Byakuya spoke, coldly.

"I'm going, too! I can show you where they are!" Yume jumped up.

"So am I!"

The group turned, to see Rukia on the steps with a strong, determined expression on her face. "I never had the chance to tell Ichigo the answer, and I think he should know first!"

"Okay! So we've decided!" Yoruichi spoke as the team nodded. "Isshin. Aren't you coming, too?"

Isshin shook his head. "I need to stay with the girls. Besides, I think that Ichigo can find his own way out. He's obnoxious that way."

The guys nodded and headed to Urahara's shop, where they split up into groups.

Group 1-Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Yoruichi

Group 2-Rangiku, Shuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika

Group 3-Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, Yume

"Aaawww man! I'm stuck with _you three_?" Rangiku pouted at the three men.

Kisuke stood up. "Each of the groups should advance to the centre of the forest, here." He pointed to a map of Hueco Mundo with his fan. "Group one will advance from the west, here." He pointed to the west of the forest. "And group two will come from the South." He leaned back and opened the fan. "Leaving the third group to advance from the North. When you arrive at Hueco Mundo do NOT split from your appointed group. It is vital that you stay together, or the night horse will try and pick you off, one by one. Is that clear?" He asked the teams, who all nodded. He then snapped his fan shut and stood up. "Alrighty, then! Let's get to it!" He smiled and led them to the portal in the shop basement.

**Were you expecting that? Poor Rukia...*sob***

**The next few chapters are going to be a little different-following separate group's and Ichigo. But most is going to be Rukia considering her answer to that very important question that was not answered...It may take me a while getting all of it to make sense, so I won't be updating for a few days...Thank you and keep reviewing! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Could you guys tell me what you think of this chapter? I keep reading it, but I'm not too sure it sounds right...Iv'e decided to add an extra to each group(You can kinda guess who the other two people are after you've read this :P)**

**This is the beginning for Group 1-Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Yoruichi,?**

**Group 1**

**A familiar mask**

"AARRGGHHH!" The group screamed, as they fell from a height.

"Everybody hold on to me!" Orihime yelled. The group gathered round Orihime. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

A large orange triangle formed on the sand below the group and cushioned the fall. When the group landed safely, the shield disappeared and the three Shun Shun Rikka returned to the snowflake hairpins in Orihime's hair. She sat up, as did they others.

"Is every one alright?" Asked Yoruichi, brushing off her clothes.

The boys nodded. "Yeah. Thanks to Orihime." The blue-haired man spoke, pushing up his glasses.

"So, where are we headed?" Chad asked the long purple-haired woman.

She smirked and folded her arms. "Straight down!" She spoke, before jumping down into the sand.

The others looked at each other and shrugged, before following Yoruichi.

"I hope none of us get separated, like before!" Uryu yelled to the group. They nodded in agreement and stayed as close as they could to each other.

Little did they know…Someone was following them…

Uryu was the first to notice. "That spirit energy…It can't be!" He sweat dropped and aimed his bow at the top.

"Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

The group landed safely. As they did so, Uryu fired three arrows at a falling object, pinning it to a tree. "Hah! Got ya!" He yelled as he and the others ran towards it.

"Aagh! Please, don't hurt m-hey! I know these arrows from anywhere!" The creature looked, to find the group in front of him. "ICHIGO!" He cried. Literally.

Uryu sighed. "For the last time…I'm URYU!" He yelled at the man.

Yoruichi folded her arms. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh! This is…Uuhh…This is…" Orihime forgot his name. "Pe…Pistachio? No…Peter?...No that's not it…"

Uryu stopped her in her thoughts. "This is Pesche. An Arrancar." He introduced the termite-like Arrancar to the group.

"What are you doing here, Pesche?" Chad asked, freeing him from Uryu's arrows.

"Oh! We saw you come here! Well, we didn't actually see you, but felt your spirit energy!" He blabbered. "Nel and Dondochakka are going after the other groups!" He jumped down in front of Uryu and scoped around. "Hey! Where's that short, raven-haired girl and that red spiky-head, Ichigo?"

Uryu twitched. "For the LAST TIME! MY NAME IS URYU!" He yelled. He pushed up his glasses and frowned. "Ichigo was captured by Night Horse. Rukia and Renji are with Byakuya. They are to come to the Night horse's hideout from the North. We, to the west and the other group to the South."

Pesche gave him a blank look. "Uuuhhh…"

"Come on, guys. We don't have time to chat." Yoruichi spoke, leading them into the Menos forest.

Pesche backed up. "Y-you're g-going in th-there?" He pointed to the deep, tall, dark forest. A loud roar was heard and Pesche ducked behind Chad. "Don't you remember what happened last time!"

Uryu looked at him from the side. "We do. But we have to go and rescue Ichigo. He could die any day." He smirked at the skinny Arrancar. "But nobody said _you_ have to come!"

Pesche jumped out from behind his defence and bent his arm. "Of course I have to! Nel and Dondochakka will be helping, so I don't want to be left behind."

Uryu turned and walked into the forest. "Fine. Just don't get in our way."

"Thanks, Ichigo!" Pesche ran beside Uryu.

"It's URYU!"

"Yoruichi." Chad spoke. "Do you know where we are?"

"Seriously, Chad. You chose _now_ to ask that?" Uryu slouched.

Yoruichi smiled. "Don't worry! When Ichigo wakes up, he'll be leaking out a lot of his spirit energy!"

Uryu straightened up and pushed up his glasses. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"See! No need to worry, Ichigo!" Pesche patted Uryu on the back.

"Why is it _me_ who gets stuck with you?" Uryu muttered. He turned to a silent Orihime. Her saddened eyes gazed at the floor. "Orihime? Are you alright?"

Orihime looked up. "Hm? Oh." She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine!" She lowered her head when Uryu turned away.

_Poor Ichigo…Being taken away when Rukia hasn't answered his question…No matter how I feel about Rukia and Ichigo's relationship, I just want them to be happy. After all…I guess all this time…it was meant to be. I wonder if the others noticed, but when Rukia is near Ichigo, I feel sparks fly in their spirit energy. They seem happier together. All these years I have been falling for Ichigo. The man who never pays attention to me like he does with Rukia._

"Orihime?"

A gentle hand laid on Orihime's shoulder. She looked up, to see Uryu, smiling at her.

"Come on. We can save him." He spoke softly to her.

She smiled and nodded. Uryu nodded and walked in front of her.

_Maybe…I just fell for the wrong guy. Maybe the one guy was standing in front of me all along… _

She smiled and ran to Uryu's side, grasping his hand. He looked at her blushing face and smiled, holding onto her hand.

Pesche decided to join Chad. "So…Chad! How've you been, man?" He asked, patting his back.

"Good."

"You doing well?"

"Yup."

"Oh, you're sooooo boring, dude! Try and speak more, ya' know!" Pesche sighed and skipped to the front to Yoruichi, completely oblivious to Uryu and Orihime holding hands.

"Hey! You're Yoru-something!"

"Yoruichi." Yoruichi turned her head and smiled at the Arrancar. "And you're Pesche."

Pesche threw a thumb at his chest. "That's me!" He lowered his hand and looked at Yoruichi. "So, uuhhh…Who are we saving?"

"Ichigo." Yoruichi spoke. "I thought you've met him already!"

"…Ichigo…Oh yeah! The one Nel has a crush on! That's so sweet!" He fluttered around the woman.

"Nel has a crush on him?" Yoruichi looked at the strange creature quizzically.

"Yeah! She calls him her big brother!" He exclaimed. Yoruichi giggled. "What?" Pesche tilted his head.

"He's very popular with girls, that Ichigo!" She smiled, as she carried on. _But only one has his heart…Rukia Kuchiki. Even I…_

Yoruichi snapped out of her thoughts, as a loud scream echoed through the forest. "Menos!" Yoruichi yelled to the group.

Chad readied his arm, Uryu aimed an arrow and Orihime readied to call out her Shun Shun Rikka. Pesche hid behind Yoruichi and shivered.

"Move, Pesche! Unless you want to get shot!" Uryu yelled.

Pesche yelped and scuttled to the side. Yoruichi turned to the others. "Ready?" They all nodded. "Then let's go." She whispered and ran to the three menos in front of them, blocking their way.

"Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun. I reject!" Orihime yelled. A single orange light appeared and rushed to the menos, striking it. A large explosion came from the Menos and it yelled, falling back. The orange glow came back to Orihime's hair pin.

Uryu ran to the second Menos and struck it with several of his arrows. They all hit the large hollow. Chad ran and thrust his fist up the Menos, splitting it in two.

"I'll deal with this one! Shunko!" Yoruichi yelled, as her body was shrouded in a white light. She ran to the Menos and struck it at the base. The white light travelled up the towering creature and split it in two.

The four re-grouped.

"Good work!" Yoruichi said to the Quincy and humans. "Let's keep going. Pesche! You can come out from hiding now! They're gone!" Yoruichi yelled to the quivering Arrancar.

He stumbled out from behind the tree and rubbed his head. "I-I was w-watching your b-backs!" He shivered.

Orihime chuckled. "Thanks, Pesche!" She placed her hands behind her back and swung her body.

Uryu smirked and grasped Orihime's hand. "Come on!" He dragged her away from the scaredy-cat and the group continued on their journey.


	24. Chapter 24

**Group 2's having an awkward start to their journey. With Rangiku and three men, what could possibly go wrong? A certain somebody comes after them and is no help what-so-ever... Read to find out! :P**

**Thank you to all those people who review and make me a happy chappy! (The rabbit of course! Rabbits are cute...) And review, please! :D**

**Group 2**

**Roundabout**

"Oof!" Ikkaku was the first to land in the soft, white sand.

He was followed by Shuhei and Rangiku, both landing on top of him.

"Oh my! I thought I would get hurt, falling from so high!" Rangiku pouted as her 'delights' jiggled.

"I'..'.Fanmiku!" Shuhei spoke, muffled by Rangiku's bum.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Ikkaku exclaimed, frailing his hands about from under the pile.

"Oh! Sorry guys!" Rangiku jumped off, allowing Shuhei to breathe and Ikkaku to be free.

"My, my! That is certainly not a beautiful sight!" Yumichika spoke, as he landed beside Rangiku and fixed his hair. He took out a portable mirror from his Shihakusho and checked his face for any scratches. "Beautiful!" He smiled and stuck the mirror back in his Shihakusho.

Shuhei managed to catch his breath and looked around. "Hey! Where the hell are we? Where's the forest?"

Ikkaku jumped up and grinned. "Kisuke said it was below the sand!"

Yumichika looked at Rangiku, worriedly. "But, what about my beautiful face?" He pouted.

"Yeah, what happens if _this_ happens again!" Rangiku pointed at her 'jigglies'.

Shuhei looked at Ikkaku and shuddered. "Let's go down through different points."

"No! We aren't supposed to separate!" Yumichika exclaimed.

"GROWL! Haineko!" Rangiku released her zanpakuto, cutting a circle from the sand. The group fell down into the forest depths.

"AH! Rangiku! You could have at least warned us!" Shuhei yelled, as he was falling face first.

Rangiku folded her arms "Well, sorry!"

"Come on, guys! We have to stay together!" Ikkaku yelled at the group.

They moved closer to each other and Rangiku placed an arm round the two men beside her. Luckily for Yumichika, he wasn't the one beside Rangiku. Meaning that he could breathe.

They were being watched…

The group landed with a thud.

"Agh! My back!" Shuhei was the one at the bottom of the pile.

"Hmgiku! Hmft Hff hm hme!" Ikkaku yelled, muffled by Rangiku's breasts.

"Oops! Sorry Ikkaku!" Rangiku sat up at straightened her Shihakusho. "It's tough being a woman!" she pouted.

Ikkaku growled. "Yeah, we noticed." He spoke sarcastically.

"Oh, come now! This place is no more beautiful than the desert!" Yumichika spoke, looking at the tall, dark forest. Glowing eyes appeared in the distance. "Hm?" Yumichika turned and looked up.

A large creature was falling.

He drew out his zanpakuto. "Look out!" He yelled to the group.

The others looked, to see it was hurdling towards them. They all scattered. Except for Shuhei, who was trying to get up.

THUD!

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" He yelled from under a large, black snake-like creature.

"Bawabawa! Watch where you're falling, next time, boy!" A low voice spoke. He jumped down from the 'Bawabawa' and walked to the four shinigamis. "Hello! Are you with Ichigo?" He asked.

The group looked at each other.

"No. We're trying to save him. He was captured." Ikkaku folded his arms and glared at the round, big-faced man.

His eyes began to tear. "Ichigo's captured?" He began crying. "Oh no! Poor Nel! She was so looking forward to see Ichigo again!" He began to run forward and back, tears running down his face. He was screaming and crying like a little girl.

Shuhei crawled out from under Bawabawa, only to be crushed again by the same lump, as it rolled over and cried. "Guys! A little help before I decide to slice and dice my way out!" He grunted.

Rangiku ran and grabbed his wrist. "Yumichika! Give me a hand!" She groaned.

Yumichika shook his head. "Sorry. I can't possibly mess up my face!"

Rangiku growled and strained. She was able to get the muscular man free, but she toppled back onto the ground, followed by him. He landed on her and blushed.

"Aaww man…Sorry, Matsumoto." He spoke, standing up and brushing off his clothes.

"No worries!" She smiled, getting back on her feet. She turned to the round blob, rolling on the floor. "You know Ichigo?"

The man nodded. "mhmm. We met him when he came to rescue his friend. I am Dondochakka! Pesche and Nel's brother!" He stopped crying and looked at the four. "Y-You're sh-shinigamis! P-Please! Don't hurt me! Bawabawa didn't mean to crush your friend! Pleeeaaassseee!" He knelt down.

Bawabawa imitated him and lowered its head.

Ikkaku looked at Rangiku. "I have an idea." He walked in front of the two whimpering idiots and smirked. "We'll let you off if you give us a ride!" The other shinigamis smirked.

Dondochakka stopped crying. "S-Sure! Uuhh…Where do you want to go?" He asked, hopping onto Bawabawa, the large, black snake-worm-thing.

"The centre of Menos forest. Where Night Horse is!" Ikkaku spoke, as he jumped onto the large creature, followed by Yumichika, Shuhei and Rangiku.

"Alrighty then! Hold on tight. Bawabawa gets very bumpy sometimes!" He yelled, before gripping Bawabawa's mask.

The shinigamis obeyed and held onto Bawabawa's scales. When they set off, it was an incredibly bumpy ride. The large creature clambered over roots and trees, swerving passed hollows and hiding from the menos.

"Where are we, Dondochakka?" Ikkaku scoped the forest. "I'm pretty sure I've seen that tree before. And that hole in the ceiling looks just like where we came from!" Ikkaku began to lose it.

"Do you guys know where we are going?" Yumichika asked, folding his arms.

"Seriously!" Shuhei yelled.

Rangiku sighed. "Will you boys be quiet? Why am I always stuck with you guys, anyway?" She pouted as the others gave her strange looks.

"Stop yelling!" Dondochakka cried again. "Bawabawa knows his way round the forest, don't you Bawabawa?" He looked at the creature's mask.

It nodded, shaking Dondochakka off his back. He immediately picked him up and placed him back on his head. It roared, quietly.

"Alright! Looks like we'll be going on foot from now on! Since we haven't gotten anywhere. Literally!" Ikkaku yelled, as he slipped off the large hollows back.

"Well, If I truly have to…" Yumichika moaned, following Ikkaku down.

Dondochaka looked at the two. "Hey! Wait! It's dangerous on foot! You could be attacked by a meany menos!" He cried at them.

Shuhei jumped down, followed by Rangiku. "Oh, come on! I'm pretty sure we can handle a few menos!" Shuhei spoke, confidently.

RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!

The group turned round to find themselves surrounded by Menos.

"Aw _few_ menos? Is this what you call a _few_?" Rangiku stepped back.

The group formed a small circle and drew their Zanpakutos.

"This is going to be fun!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"I agree!" Yumichika said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"I hope this is going to be over soon. We're kinda in a hurry!" Rangiku yelled, very annoyed.

"Then your wish is granted!" Shuhei spoke as he launched towards several menos. "Reap. Kazeshini!" He yelled.

His zanpakuto transformed into two kusarigama-like weapons, attached by a chain. He grabbed the chain and began to spin it over his head, slicing the menos around him into pieces. He landed on the ground with the two blades in his hand. He stood up and smirked, as the menos all collapsed behind him. "Piece of cake!"

Yumichika chuffed. "Show off…" He muttered.

"Extend! Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled, as he joined his zanpakuto and its sheath together, forming a long spear. "DIE!" He yelled, as he sliced the menos one-by-one.

"Hey! I want to be in on the action, too!" Rangiku moaned, as she ran to three menos. "Growl! Haineko!" She yelled, and her zanpakuto turned to ash and shrouded the menos. After a few minutes, it sliced through the large hollows. It withdrew and she placed the sword into its sheath. "I'm a little rusty!" She smiled at the boys.

"These one's are mine!" Yumichika smirked. "Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" He yelled.

His zanpakuto curved and split into four identical blades. He thrust it towards the menos and obliterated them. "Now that was magnificent." He fixed his hair and smiled.

"Alright. Let's get going before we are stalled again!" Shuhei spoke, sheathing his zanpakuto.

The others nodded and they ran into the depths of the forest. Leaving Bawabawa and Dondochakka alone. "G-guys? Guys? Hello? Don't leave us…" He cried into the forest.

Bawabawa lowered his head and whimpered. A loud roar emitted through the forest and frightened the two. "AAAGGGHHH!" They screamed.

"Let's g-get out of here!" Dondochakka cried, running after the shinigamis. Bawabawa followed after him.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm glad you're enjoying this, guys! Appreciate all the reviews, so please review this chapter, too!**

**Group 3-Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, Yume,?**

**Group 3**

**Rukia's memories**

The three shinigamis landed safely on the sand. Yume was being carried by Renji on his back.

"Geez, Yume! Stop wriggling!" He yelled to her.

She stopped and folded her arms. "I'm sorry! You're back is just too uncomfortable! Not like…Ichigo's…" Her voice saddened. "Do you think we can save Ichi?"

Rukia turned to Yume and smiled. "Don't worry! We'll save him! We've been in tighter spots than this."

But Renji knew better. That was the smile Rukia had when she left for the soul society. That was the smile she had when she was almost executed. That was the smile…When she was waiting for Ichigo.

"Come on." Byakuya said to the three. They nodded and jumped down the sand.

All of a sudden, Rukia felt a familiar spirit energy. And it wasn't Ichigo's. Renji felt it, too.

As they were falling, Renji turned and drew his zanpakuto. "ROAR! Zabimaru!" He yelled and threw the elongated sword above them. Whatever was following them, was too far away. "Damn!" He grunted, before turning to land on the forest floor.

Byakuya turned to the two, who had their eyes on where they had came from. "What's the matter?" He asked them.

"Spirit energy…But who's?" Rukia spoke. She saw a shadow, fall down. "Here they come! Huh…?" Rukia watched, as the figure came hurdling towards her. "WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled, before the body fell onto her.

"Itsygo!" The voice yelled.

"Wait! I know that voice…" Rukia muttered.

"Itsygo!" The small girl cried, holding onto Rukia's Shihakusho.

Renji pointed an accusing finger at the girl. "I-It's you!" He yelled.

Byakuya stepped forward. "You know this girl?" He asked quizzically.

The two shinigamis nodded and looked at the girl.

Her short green hair was covered by a cartoonish skull with a crack at the front. Her round face had a scar running down from her forehead and odd red line under her eyes. Her large, hazel eyes were misty. "I-Itsygo?" She sniffed.

Rukia's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry Nel. He isn't with us. He's been captured."

Nel shook her head. "No! Itsygo not captured! Itsygo stwong! Reawy, reawy stwong!" She cried onto Rukia's lap.

Renji knelt down and placed a hand on Nel's skull-like mask. "Don't worry. Ichigo is strong and will survive long enough for us to save him." He smiled slightly. "We won't let anything happen to him!"

"…Nel?"

Renji turned, to see Yume smiling. "You know each other?" He asked her, as she jumped down.

She nodded. "Hm. Me and Nel played with each other when I was still here!"

"Yeah! Just like sisters!" Nel smiled her toothy jumped off Rukia and climbed onto Byakuya's back. "I'm coming wiv you!" She smiled, as Byakuya felt very awkward.

"Haha! Look captain! You have a friend!" Renji laughed as Nel hugged Byakuya's scarf. Yume jumped onto Renji's shoulder and smirked. "Hey, Rukia! How come you don't have to carry one?" He pouted.

Rukia's smile turned to a depressed frown and she looked out into the forest.

"She already has a heavy burden to carry, Renji." Byakuya spoke up for his adopted sister. "Having lost Kurosaki at this time, she feels a heavy burden on her anyway."

Renji looked at his sad friend. "I guess you're right…She didn't even answer the question…I wonder how Ichigo feels…"

"A qwestion? What da qwestion?" Nel peeked out from Byakuya's scarf that was wrapped round her head.

"Ichigo asked Rukia to marry him!" Yume smiled happily at the small Arrancar. "She was about to answer, when night horse took him away…Rukia won't say her answer until Ichigo hears it first." Yume placed her chin on Renji's shoulder and sighed. "I hope she says yes…"

Nel's eyes saddened. "But…Itsygo…Wukia…I fought Itsygo wuved dat Owihime…I mean, he sawved hew…Didn't he?"

"Those two are just friends. They have a close bond, but…Rukia means everything to Kurosaki." Byakuya watched as Rukia became distant to them. Taking their conversation to heart. "Come on. We have to save him." He walked passed Rukia and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder for a split second. Long enough for her to feel it, but quick enough for none of the others to notice.

Rukia watched Byakuya walk in front of her and she followed.

_What was I to say…? Marriage is a life-long commitment…To be truthful…I wasn't quite sure what to say. But now I think about it…We both have completely different lives. I'm not sure if to give up mine…As a noble. As a shinigami…I just don't know…The more I think about it, the more I am indecisive. _

_You have saved my life several times. The same is vice-versa. We have only known each other for three years and have spend time together for a shorter period of time…Me being a shinigami…You being a Vizard-human, shinigami and hollow…What will happen if you lose control? It's not like I haven't noticed, Ichigo…I've noticed you are losing control with yourself. You're more hesitant. You act differently with me and Yume. At the party, you were more serious than anything. Was that to control your inner hollow? Are you worried about me? What's wrong, Ichigo…I want an answer…Please…_

"Menos!" Nel yelled and pointed in the direction of a loud screech.

Byakuya drew out his zanpakuto, followed by Renji. Nel and Yume jumped off and stayed behind the two. Rukia drew out her zanpakuto, but was stopped by Renji.

"Rukia. Let us handle these. You have too much on your mind to concentrate. Leave them to us, Rukia." He ordered.

Rukia obeyed and stood between Yume and Nel. Yume ran forward in front of the two male shinigamis and held out her hand.

"_watashi no kubomi ga hyōji sa!" _She yelled and a light came from her palm. She summoned several hollows to her aid from deeper within the forest. "Don't worry! I have hollows here at my command, so we don't have to worry about these menos!" She smiled at the shinigamis and small Arrancar.

"Come on!" Rukia yelled to the others. Byakuya and Renji sheathed their swords and made a run for it. Yume and Nel hitched a ride on their shoulders. Yume looked back to check they were being protected by hollows. She smirked and faced forward, holding tight to Renji as they flash-stepped through the forest.


	26. Chapter 26

**Loneliness**

I awake in a small, white room. No…Not a room. More like a jail cell; White steel bars and white, concrete walls. A white bench and toilet. The smell of bleach filled the air. Even the floor and ceiling were white. The only thing that separates this 'room' with a cell is that it is clean and warm.

I sat up and felt a large gash on my forehead. My hands were bandaged and so was my chest. I still had my Shihakusho on and my blade was outside the room, set aside in a corner. They didn't even bother to hide it…

That's when I realised-I could not sense any spirit energy, what so ever. These walls must be created by that sekiseki rock, like the repentance cell in the soul society… I stood up and ran my hands down a white wall. I slammed my fists onto it and shut my eyes.

"Why? Why me…?" I fell onto my knees and sighed. "I'll find a way out of this place…" I heard footsteps coming towards me. I turned, to see a familiar face. "ōjo…" I scowled as the girl smirked at me.

"Hey, Ichigo Kurosaki! I see you're awake!" She opened the cell and folded her arms. "What's wrong? You seem depressed! Why's that? Did I interrupt you at the wrong time?" She grimaced and glared at me.

"Go…To hell…" I grunted to her. I watched as she laughed at me.

"Hahahaha! What can you do, Ichigo? Without that sword of yours, you are useless!" She walked out the cell and shut it slowly. "By the way…I heard that there have been sightings of a few shinigamis and humans entering Menos forest…Just to let you know…" She whispered and walked away into the darkness of the building.

I lowered my head in shame.

_Damn…Who has come to rescue me…? I feel so helpless…With this sekiseki rock blocking spirit energy and Zangetsu out of my reach…What can I do? Rukia…What was your answer? I need to know. Do you worry about staying a noble and shinigami? Do you worry that you have to give them up if you say yes? Or…Is it…Do you know what's happening to me?_

_I am losing control of him. My inner hollow is awaking again…I don't want you to get hurt. I have tried to hide it from you all, but…So I might reconsider marrying you. For your sake…_

_**It seems you have gotten yourself in a little bind, haven't you, King?**_

_You…Get the hell out of my thoughts!_

_**What? You don't even want to listen to my plan?**_

_What…? Your plan? For what?_

_**Are you really that stupid? My plan to get out of here!**_

_Why…Are you helping me?_

_**You seriously are thick, aren't you? I am you. You are me. If you get out, so do I. Get it?**_

_You are NOT me!_

_**Sorry to say, but I am slowly taking control of you…You are vulnerable…Your guard is down…**_

_I can get out my own!_

_**Suit yourself!**_

…_He's gone. For now…Now, let's find a way out._

I stood up and wondered round the white room for a few minutes. Pacing up and down, glancing at Zangetsu every now and then. I tried something…Something almost impossible, but I had to know…

I stood still and concentrated. I concentrated my spirit energy. Breathing slowly, I concentrated onto several very faint spirit energies. I could work out who they were, but not where they were.

Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Yoruichi

Ikkaku, Rangiku, Yumichika, Shuhei

Renji, Yume, Byakuya, Rukia

Pesche, Dondochakka, Bawabawa, Nel.

All of them…Looking for me…

I concentrated and was able to send them a faint wave of my spirit energy to each person. Just. Surprisingly, I was still powerful enough to actually use my spirit energy even trapped between the sekiseki rock.

_**Is that it? Is that all you're gonna do? Rely on your so-called 'friends' to save you?**_

_Shut up! I'm not done yet!_

He went quiet…I walked over to the bars and slipped my hand through them. The gap between each bar was wide enough for my arm to get through. I was still too far away from Zangetsu. I strained but had gotten nowhere. I heard footsteps again and quickly slipped my hand back into the cell.

It was ōjo again. But her expressions were more lax.

"You…Still have Yume Shi with you?" She asked, looking through the bars. I nodded silently. "Is she safe?" I nodded again. "Where is she just now?"

"Menos Forest. But I don't know who with." I spoke in monotone.

"I see…She cares about you, huh?" ōjo turned to lean her back against the bars and slid down to a sitting position. She laughed a little. "It's kinda funny…I, her sister should be protecting her. Not a stranger…" She turned her head slightly. "Do you…Still promise to spare her life?"

I sighed. "Yes." I looked up to her and scowled. "I have a question that has been bugging me for quite some time…Why does Yume want to help us, yet still protect you?"

ōjo giggled. "It's just the type of girl she is. She is loyal and always keeps her promises." She stood up and opened the cell. "If you promise to keep Yume Shi safe, I will help you."

I stepped back in surprise. "Wh-Why?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"Because I hate being this way…I want to be free to do as I please. Like Yume Shi. Now that she is banished, she can go anywhere. But it is hard to get banished when you are the sister to the sire. The only way to get banished if you are me, is to either assassinate the sire, or help the enemy."

"But…Why now to choose this?"

"The first time I came to search for you, I saw how you treated Yume Shi. You treated her with kindness. No boundaries. No strains. Just…her."

"I thought you were loyal to the sire?"

"The sire is not the same. He wants power. He wants to feed so badly on strong spirit energy, he has lost his sanity…" She grabbed Zangetsu and took it into the cell. She held it in front of me. "Do you want me to help or not?"

I hesitated. _It could be a trap…I should be careful._ I grasped Zangetsu's hilt and placed it onto my back. "Alright. Let's go!"

**I know a few of you are wondering how he can trace their spirit energy, trapped behind sekiseki rock. It isn't exactly sekiseki. I'll explain it in a later chapter!**

**A slight turn in ōjo, but it'll make sense soon!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Spirit energy detected!**

"Ichigo!" All the group said simultaneously.

"Let's go!" Yoruichi yelled to the rest in her group.

"That…That's sekiseki. Isn't it?" Orihime asked as she stared at the large building.

"Hmm…" Yoruichi placed her hand on the white wall in front of her. "It does block spirit energy…But it isn't sekiseki. It isn't as powerful, either."

"Something troubles me. If they placed Ichigo, someone with a powerful spirit energy, in a place like this…Does that mean they have underestimated him?" Uryu asked, pushing up his glasses.

Yoruichi shook her head. "I don't know…What also seems odd, is that they aren't trying to stop us. Only hollows have been attacking us…" She walked round the building, to find it was a circular dome. It wasn't as wide as they had thought. And the other groups weren't there yet…

"That's odd…Why aren't the others here?" Uryu asked, folding his arms and looking at the white dome.

There was no way in. It was as if…

Yoruichi sighed and shook her head. "There isn't a way in. It looks too small to be a way in, anyway."

"That's because it _isn't _the way in!" Uryu ran to the dome and knelt down. He brushed the soft, dusty soil away to reveal a short white platform. He nodded and stood up. "The actual building is buried underneath!"

Orihime gasped and tilted her head. "But…How do we get in? It's not like we can dig our way in. The soil underneath is probably too solid."

"Orihime's right. That's where I come!" Chad spoke, as his armour appeared and he bashed the thick white dome. "If it isn't as powerful as sekiseki, then we can still use our spirit energy on it!" He groaned as his fist blew a large hole in the dome.

"Wow, Chad. I'm impressed!" Yoruichi folded her arms and smiled at the big muscular man. She then turned and jumped into the dome. "Let's go!" She yelled to the others, who followed after her.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime yelled, once more as they crashed down onto the ground. White dust shrouded the group as the coughed and stumbled to their feet.

Their voices echoed through the room. Uryu brushed off his clothes and scoped his surroundings. "We…Seem to be in an empty room."

Yoruichi stood up and frowned. "We need to focus. There could be traps set here." She spoke, as the two humans nodded. "First of all, we need to track Ichigo's spirit energy. We can deal with the sire later."

"Right!" The others nodded and followed Yoruichi to a wide, white corridor. The walls were blank and it was lit by a few blue-flamed lamps, hanging precariously on the ceiling.

The group's footsteps echoed and clicked. Yoruichi was silently scanning the corridor and looking into several small rooms as they passed them. Uryu was deep in thought, resting his hand on his chin. Chad was looking as he always does and Orihime was being pestered by Pesche. They reached a large white door, towering above them.

"Woah…" Pesche looked up at the top of the door, only ending up falling back. He sat up and rubbed his back-side as Uryu sighed at the hollow.

"This must be the door to the main hall." Uryu stepped forward and pressed his hands against the carvings on the door.

Orihime smiled. "Wow, Uryu! How did you know that?" She asked him.

Uryu turned, pushed up his glasses and plushed. "A-actually…" He pointed to the side of the door. "It says on this plaque…"

The others looked at the plaque and sweat-dropped.

メインホール

'Main Hall'

A gloved hand slapped Uryu on the back. "Nice one, Ichigo!" Pesche yelled, gleefully.

Uryu twitched. ".Uryu! U-R-Y-U!" He yelled in annoyance.

Yoruichi stood forward and glared at Uryu. "Keep your voice down!" She whispered. "They might hear us!"

Uryu and Pesche, being completely oblivious to Yoruichi's scolding, carried on arguing. Eventually, Chad was able to stop the two by knocking them out, so the rest could have some time to think.

"Alright everyone! Let's head into the main hall!" Orihime yelled.

"Orihime! Keep your voice down!" Yoruichi spoke through clenched teeth to the over-exited girl. She mouthed a 'sorry' to Yoruichi, then headed in to the hall.

Yoruichi stepped up to the large door and placed her palms onto it. She pressed her body towards it and strained. She tried and tried again, but to no avail. " The door won't budge!" Yoruichi groaned.

"Allow me, Yoruichi." The husky man stepped forward and clenched his muscular fist. Around it, formed large black and purple armour. The energy pulsating off of it turned to fire, as Chad struck the door with all his might, crumbling and shattering the solid door. He lowered his hand and it turned to its original state.

White dust lingers in the air, as the remains of the door crumble and crash to the ground. The group cough through the thick dust cloud.

"Way to go Chad! *cough*" Orihime jumped with excitement, only to end up coughing and choking from all the dust.

"*cough*Chad I*cough*don't think*cough**cough* that was necessary!*cough*" Uryu exclaimed.

"You know*cough* you could have just tried to open it!" Yoruichi mumbled.

"Yeah…Sorry." Chad mumbled, as he made his way through the cloud and the large hole in the wall where the door once stood.

The others followed him, being thankful that they were out of the dust cloud.

The room they came to, was large and white. All of the seven pillars were white, the doors were white, even the stairs were white. It was a clean, bright white room. But it was too silent for Yoruichi's liking.

"I don't like this one bit." Yoruichi whispered to the others. "You better keep your guard up."

The others nodded and stayed close to each other. It was way too quiet. Not even a tap was heard. No spirit energies. Nothing.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Ichigo?" Pesche asked, hiding behind the large, muscular Chad as if he were a shield.

Then, all of a sudden marching was heard, heading their way. "There he is! Halt!" A woman's voice spoke, followed by several hundred soldiers.

The group stood their ground ready for battle, with the exception of Pesche, who hid in the middle out of harm's way. They were surrounded by the army, with no chance of escaping.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ignoring the ignorant**

"Hm?" Rangiku stopped in her tracks and looked quizzically at the others.

Ikkaku turned and frowned at her. "What it is now, Rangiku? You haven't strained a muscle again have you?" Pointing at her chest.

She folded her arms and pouted at Ikkaku's remark. Shuhei continued on, calling back. "That was Ichigo's spirit energy, don't be so shocked Rangiku…" He turned to face the woman standing her ground with a perplexed look on her face. "Rangiku?"

Rangiku shook her head at the men ahead of her. "No, I know that. It's just, I sense two other spirit energies. One is very similar to Ichigo's and…" She gasped. "Captain!"

Ikkaku and Shuhei jumped. "C-Captain? You mean Captain Hitsugaya!" The two looked quizzically and began to feel the two spirit energies…

But, where were they coming from? "Their location is difficult to find here…" Rangiku looked around.

A rumbling sound echoed through the forest. The trio turned to the direction of the rumbling, to find a dust cloud heading towards them.

"Let me go, Jackass!"

"If I let go, you will be eaten by those hollows!"

"I don't care! You're getting us lost!"

"Well you can forget that idea of rescuing your brother when you're dead!"

"Aarrrgghh! They're gaining on us!"

"Yeah, because _you_ are the one who is slowing me down!"

Shuhei squinted his eyes. "Isn't that…?"

Rangiku stepped forward. "Captain?"

As the two bodies came into view, the trio turned pale. Toshiro was seen, running towards them, yelling at the girl he was dragging along behind him. Karin.

"Why… Is that kid here with the captain?" Ikkaku sweat-dropped watching the two squabble.

"Hey, Toshiro…"

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Yeah, yeah… Look!" Karin pointed to the trio. "Isn't that lady with those massive breasts your lieutenant?"

Toshiro looked forward to see the three ahead. He growled and threw Karin towards them. Shuhei caught her and mumbled. "You alright?" Karin looked at him and nodded.

She turned to Toshiro, drawing his zanpakuto. "What are you doing!" She yelled.

Toshiro turned and smirked. "What do you think! I am going to slice each and every one of these creatures in half!" He yelled running towards the mob of hollows, with his zanpakuto held high.

He leapt up and struck the hollow masks glaring at him. As they shrieked, the others retreated into the forest. Toshiro sighed and sheathed his zanpakuto. He turned and glared at Karin, who glared back.

Rangiku ran towards Toshiro with open arms. "Captain!" She ran and hugged him, squishing his lungs. "I missed you captain!" She smiled cheerfully.

Toshiro pried himself free from Rangiku's hug. "Stop treating me like a kid!" He brushed his Shihakusho and walked towards Karin. "It won't be safe for you to go back, so stick close to us." He folded his arms and took point.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Is Toshiro always like this?"

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro yelled back at her.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shuhei rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, how did you get here anyway?" He turned to Karin and looked at her puzzled.

Karin shoved her hands in her pockets. "I snuck in, naturally. With the help of Kisuke that is. He opened the gate and let me through. But that was when Toshi…_Captain Hitsugaya_… Caught me. He tried to get me to stay, but I ignored him…" She looked at Ikkaku and Shuhei. "Hey, I haven't met you guys before… Who are you?"

Ikkaku smirked. "I'm Ikkaku Madarame. 3rd seat of the 11th division! I kicked Ichigo's butt countless times!" He laughed.

Shuhei scoffed. "Yeah right! More like Ichigo kicked _your_ butt countless times! He almost killed you the first time, remember? If it wasn't for his sincerity, you may not be here right now!" Karin looked at Shuhei wide eyed.

"Ichigo really kicked this guy's butt?" Karin could hardly believe it.

Shuhei nodded. "Yeah, he also took down Rukia's older brother, Captain Kuchiki. He is very powerful!" He turned to Karin and smiled. "I'm Shuhei Hisagi, by the way. Lieutenant of the 9th division."

Karin nodded. "My name's Karin. I have a twin sister, Yuzu. She misses Ichigo and wants him back… My dad was forced to stay behind."

"Why?" Shuhei tilted hi head.

"'Cause he'll be pestering me constantly if he came too!"

"Harsh…" Ikkaku mumbled from afar. "I still cannot believe an ex-captain acts like such a child!"

Karin scoffed. "Tell me about it!"

As the three continued talking, Rangiku ran to Toshiro's side and smiled. "Hey,Captain! Why aren't you joining in with their conversation?"

Toshiro busted a vein. "Because… I am not interested! We just need to focus on rescuing Kurosaki. This is not a school trip!" He exclaimed. He pointed to Karin. "Kurosaki's sister is the reason I am now tied into this with all of you!"

He panted and huffed. Rangiku looked at him in shock, then shrugged. "Well, you're here now, so there's no point in throwing a tantrum, captain!" She patted his back.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID!" He yelled.

Rangiku laughed at his out-burst, as Karin looked towards Toshiro. She blushed slightly, immediately lowering her head to hide it.

Shuhei turned to face a tree with an uncanny scar on its trunk. He tilted his head. "Wait…Haven't we passed that tree before?" He looked at Ikkaku in concern.

Toshiro looked back. "It seems that we have been walking around in circles this entire time…" He turned to see Karin with her face hidden. "Hey! Kurosaki's sister!" He yelled to her, gaining her attention. "Make yourself useful and guide us through Menos forest." He ordered.

Karin looked at him confused. "Uuuhhhh…H-How the hell do I do that? It's impos…"

"Spirit energy."

"Huh?" Karin tilted her head.

Toshiro folded his arms and shut his eyes. "You can track your brother's spirit energy far more easily than us, since you are related by blood, right?"

Karin swallowed hard. "Uuhhh…But, how do I do THAT!" She yelled. "It's not like I'm an expert at this type of stuff!"

"Just shut up for a minute!" Toshiro snapped at her. Karin stood there in shock. "Since you can see us shinigami, then you have a large sum of spirit energy as does your brother. Meaning if you concentrate, you may be able to pick up his own spirit energy and lead us there."

Karin nodded slowly and shut her eyes. She closed off all her senses and concentrated on the spirit energies around her. Spirit ribbons flew up from beneath her and encircled her.

Shuhei, Ikkaku and Rangiku watched in amazement as Toshiro stood there with a scowl on his face.

"Good. Now centre your attention onto your brother's spirit energy and hold onto it." Toshiro instructed her.

Karin nodded and held out her hand. Before it, a ribbon gently landed onto it. She grasped it from the ground, leaving it squirming about in her hand. Opening her eyes, Karin ran forward with the red ribbon still gripped in her hand. "This way!" She yelled.

The shinigamis smiled and followed after her. Rangiku looked at her young captain. "Hey, captain. How did a young girl manage to track a spirit ribbon?"

Toshiro smiled. "She is Kurosaki's younger sister. I would neither have expected anything less from the daughter of an ex-captain. Am I right?"

Rangiku questioned Toshiro's logic, but didn't say anything. The group continued into the forest. Deeper and deeper.

But, little did they know, someone was watching them…

**I have hit a dead-end and need you, the readers, help. There is a poll on my account, it ill only take two seconds of your time, so please vote on it!**

**Thank you ^-^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yay! Another chapter up! I thank you for voting on my poll and those who wish to, though cannot due to be with no account, but do not fret! If you would like, you could PM me or review your vote and I will count your vote with the others! So far, she is going to the dark side mwahahahahaha!**

**...**

**Sorry about that. I felt Darth Vader in the room... *shudders***

**Caring White Nights**

"Rukia, let's go!" Renji smirked and ran.

"Renji, wait…" Rukia spoke quietly. She lifted her head and clenched her fists. "Something's wrong…His spirit energy…It's just like before."

"What are you talking about, Rukia! Don't you want to save him?" Renji frowned and folded his arms.

"I do…It's just. His spirit energy is…Slightly different. It feels very faintly like before he met the Vizards, when he couldn't control it. His inner hollow. It was slowly taking over him."

Renji sighed. "Well that's more the reason to rescue him!" He spoke, as he ran to the destination.

"Rukia." Byakuya spoke calmly to her and walked up to her. "Worry about this after we've rescued him. Right now we need to concentrate getting him out alive."

Rukia nodded nervously and headed after Renji and Yume.

"Is Itsygo okay?" Nel whispered from Byakuya's shoulder.

"That boy is reckless. But his strength is higher than that of a captain, so he'll be able to fend for himself. If he doesn't try anything rash, that is." He added, before following the other shinigamis.

The group headed to the direction of Ichigo's spirit energy. As they arrived, they found a large white structure.

Two white spears spiked through the sand, with a curved arch between them. It seemed to be rather short in height, only reaching Rukia's chest. Through the arch, was darkness. Not a single light could be seem from inside.

"What the hell…?" Renji walked closer to the arch to take a closer look. "Is this the entrance? It seems awfully short…It isn't even the height of Rukia!"

Behind Renji, a short Shinigami busted a vein in silence, clenching her fists.

"This is the place!" Yume jumped up and ran through the arch. She turned to the others and smiled. "Come on! Ichi is just up ahead! I can feel it!" She shouted.

Nel pouted and sank her head down behind Byakuya's back. "Why does _she_ have to be up-front… I want to see Itsygo badly too…"

Byakuya groaned and bent down through the arch after Yume. Whatever he was thinking, Rukia and Renji seemed concerned.

"Are you two slow-pokes coming, or what!" Nel yelled at the two standing outside the arc. "If you don't get your butts in here, Itsygo might die!" She yelled.

Renji sweat-dropped. "Uhhh… Isn't that taking it a little too far?" He leaned over and stared through the arch. "Well…Yume, captain Kuchiki and Nel are gone… I guess we have to go too." He sighed and turned to face Rukia. "Let's go, Rukia. You don't want Nel to get her hands on her little 'Itsygo' before you do, right?" He smirked at the short girl.

"What are you mumbling about, Renji? Let's get going, before we're too late." She spoke, completely ignoring Renji's comment. She ducked down and headed through the arch. "Huh? There are steps here going down…"

Renji appeared behind her. "Do you think this goes underground?" he asked.

"Well, duh! The stairs are going below ground level, idiot!" Rukia made her way down the stairs, to catch up with Byakuya and the two Hueco Mundo girls.

"I knew that!" Renji yelled after her, trying to catch up with her fast pace. "Don't leave me behind! Hey! Wait!" He yelled, hearing the ominous echoes of his own voice over and over again.

"Petal man [Byakuya]?" Nel asked innocently, peeking over his shoulder in curiosity. "Why did so many tsinigami's come here to save Itsygo?" She tilted her head, grabbing the attention of Yume.

"Yeah, why _did_ so many of you come to save Ichi? Is he a prince or royalty or something?" Yume asked naively, turning to the cold male. "Do you guys owe him or somethi…"

Byakuya turned his head slightly. "What a trivial question…" He murmured. Yume stopped her sentence and went quiet. Nel looked at him in concern.

Byakuya faced forward and continued walking, passing Yume with a slight nudge of his person. "Who knows?" He spoke as he walked. "Maybe he is supported by too many people around him." He fell silent and continued on.

"Petal man…?" Nel looked at his expressionless face.

Perhaps it was her imagination, but maybe, just maybe, Nel say a slight glimpse of worry on the face of the man, who tremendously loathed the orange-haired substitute. She smiled slightly to herself and tightened her grip on the captain's Shihakusho. She leaned her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. "Maybe you're right…" She whispered and drifted off to sleep.

Yume gazed at the two in content. "You don't show your soft-side easily, do you Bya-kun*?" She whispered to herself, before running ahead of him, becoming the leader once again.

*** Bya-Kun is Yume's nickname for Byakuya, using his first three letters Bya and the Kun used, in this case, for males who are close friends by females . e.g Ichigo Kurosaki to Orihime is Kurosaki-Kun. Kurosaki-kun would be used as the Japanese use the last name for people unrelated to them. I thought using Bya-Kun would be cute, especially since Yume gives nicknames to all the Shinigamis she meets. She is so innocent! XX**

**I will continue to update when I find the time from my school work and other hobbies. Ciao!**


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter is a little short compared to the others, but for some reason, I couldn't expand on it enough...**

**Thank you for the poll results guys! The decision of Ōjo's side has been decided to be...**

**Bad.**

**To all those who voted I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Eyes turning Black**

For some reason, I am following a Night Horse to get out of here. She is the older sister of Yume, a childish Night Horse who (through a large clump of events) came to our side of her own will. Ōjo says she wants to pay us back for taking care of Yume whilst she was in the world of the living, but something just doesn't sit right with me…

"Hey! Ōjo! Where the hell are we going!" I shouted to her up-front, hearing an echo of my voice bounce of the narrow walls of the corridor. There were no windows in the entire length of the corridor, meaning it must be underground…

I could try and blast my way out with a Getsuga Tenshō, but the complete building will cave-in on me and who knows how many Night Horse in this place…

"I am taking you somewhere I want you to see." She spoke seriously, turning her head back at me. "Do you not trust me, Ichigo Kurosaki?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention to Ōjo ahead. As we went further and further, the air came less dense making it slightly difficult to breathe. The Spirit particle levels started to increase and began to affect my thoughts.

I had a feeling we were going further into the building…

We stopped at a large, white door with a black and silver scythe printed on the centre. "This is what I want you to see." She spoke, opening the door and walking through. "Come." She ordered, stepping casually into the centre of the room.

I walked in, cautiously after her, looking to see if there was any Night Horse other than Ōjo. As I stepped further in, I found it was a bedroom. A small and plain bedroom.

The walls were all bleached white, along with the furniture and sheets of the little bed in the corner. The only colour in the room was a few objects cluttered on the desk at the side. It had a cold, prison-like atmosphere and was rich in spirit particles. A white hair brush lay on the bed with several strands of pink hair, glistening in the white light emitting from the light hanging lonely on the ceiling.

"This was Yume Shi's room. She used to stay in here almost all day…" ōjo rubbed her finger on a bleached desk with crayons and pictures scattered on top of it.

Ōjo's sincerity in her voice seemed to be honest and calm, but the way she was moving seemed rather suspicious. I stayed on high alert, looking around the room for anything suspicious. It seemed that she took me here purely out of sincerity, or something similar.

I made my way to the desk where Ōjo was standing to see the pictures Yume had drawn. They were childish drawings of white horses, stampeding through the waves, and a full moon hovered over the sea. To the left, on a small cliff edge, were two people wearing black kimonos, one with black hair: the other with orange. They were holding hands and smiling.

I placed my hand on the horses and ran it across the waves. "She liked drawing, didn't she?" I asked ōjo. I scanned the picture and felt a strange sense of perplexity.

Why would she draw this type of thing? The drawings were all similar in having two people wearing black Kimonos with one with black hair, the other orange.

The only one exception was one which stood out at me; A picture of a man, orange-haired with black eyes, yellow pupils and a demon's tail, standing above, what it looked to be, somewhere similar to the soul society. The grimacing smile and the devilish tail stuck in my mind.

It seemed to be very familiar to me…

Ōjo nodded. "That girl had some strange interests…" She opened a drawer on the left side of the desk and took out some small photographs. "She also liked spying." And handed them to me.

I took them, unconsciously widening my eyes and clenching my fist.

It was a photograph of Rukia and Renji… Hugging passionately, looking through each other's eyes. It was on the construction site of Rukia and my home. A shiver ran down my spine and I felt a needle-like pain in my chest.

"Wh-where did you get this? How…" My voice shook. I gritted my teeth, trying to stop jealousy from flooding my mind, knowing that if that happened…

**Isn't it obvious?**

That voice would appear…

**She's been cheating on you with your friend!**

Shut up…..

**Don't try to hide it, king! You're hurt by this aren't you?**

No…

**Don't worry! I'll put you out of your misery!**

No! Get out!

I covered my left eye, feeling the hollow inside me ease through a small crack of my heart. "I control you! You don't control me!" I yelled at myself.

**Is that so? Then stop playing around…King!**

…

…

The voice had gone… But the evidence was left on my body: A black Sclera in my left eye…

As I was fighting my inner hollow, I hadn't noticed the slight grin, playing at Ōjo's lips…

**Is it just me, or is Ichigo having a bad day? He is even too side-tracked to have time to think about Rukia... *sigh*... Well, hope you likeyed!**


	31. Chapter 31

**How long has it been since I last updated this? It's been too long, I know. Sorry about that guys _ This is a longer chapter and introduces two more characters. (I'm beginning to think there are too many OCs in this. Oh, well...)**

**Maybe being captured isn't a bad idea?**

Yoruichi and the group were surrounded in the main hall of the large, white building. They huddled into a small, tight circle with Pesche in the centre cowering in fear.

Yoruichi growled. "Dammit! How did we not notice all of these spirit energies! They must have concealed their presence from us!"

Uryu nodded. "But wouldn't it be difficult to hide this many spirit energies?"

"Not necessarily…"

The group turned to a young-looking woman with bright blue hair and fangs. She carried a small sword and wore a purple cape. She smirked at the group. "It seems we have some little intruders, Lila. What does Lila think we should do with them?" She drew her sword and pointed it towards Orihime. "Lila sees a beautiful young girl. Maybe Lila should have some fun with her…"

"Lila! Enough!"

The blue haired woman jumped in her skin and was paralysed to the spot. "Lila… wants to know why you are interfering with us, Lola!" She turned to see a green haired girl with fangs, closely resembling her.

"Twins?" Orihime looked at the two in confusion.

Yoruichi nodded. "Seems like it…"

Lola giggled slightly. "My, my, Lila. Do you want to be punished again?" She whispered scarily.

Lila looked at her with disgust. "Lila…Does not want to be punished… Lila felt pain and did not like it…" Lila lowered her sword and turned to the group. "Fine. Lila will take them as captives! Night Horse, take them to the 'Kuro' cell!" She raised her hand, signalling the night horse to capture them.

Being the people they are, they did not go down without a fight. "Koten sanshun!" A small orange light released from Orihime's hair pins and aimed straight for the Night Horse. It flew across the first row, slicing through them. But they reappeared as quickly as they were destroyed.

"Wh-what are these…!" Orihime stepped back in fright.

Uryu summoned his bow and shot the multiple Night Horse around them. But no matter how many times he shot them, they kept on rejuvenating. He pushed up his glasses nervously. "It seems they are made entirely of the building, look!" Uryu pointed to the roof of the main hall.

The group looked up to see the ceiling distorting and taking a liquid form. The odd shapes dropped to the ground and took shape of the Night Horse themselves.

The team gasped and looked at one another. "It seems we have gotten ourselves in a tight spot, haven't we?" Yoruichi whispered to the group which agreed.

The two Night Horse, Lila and Lola, walked towards the group and smiled.

"Lila believes you have surrendered. Is Lila correct?" Lila walked to Orihime and looked at her face.

"Of course they have! They would be fools not to!" Lola laughed and drew her sword, placing it on Uryu's chin. "This pretty boy is very clever, would you not agree, Lila?" Lila nodded to her sister. "He may be of some use to us. And to Ichigo Kurosaki's awakening."

Orihime shuddered and swallowed hard. "I-Ichigo's…Awakening? What do you mean?" She began to stutter. The others looked at one another in concern.

Yoruichi nodded and stepped forward. "You mean his hollow. Correct?" Their predictions were confirmed by the nodding Night Horse. Yoruichi turned to the others. "This seems to be getting worse." She announced.

Uryu pushed up his glasses and dismissed his reishi bow. "The only way his hollow can 'awaken' is if he stays in his Bankai for a prolonged period of time, and you know this don't you?" he asked the smirking Night Horse in front of him.

She giggled. "Of course!"

Lila took over as her sister lowered her sword from Uryu's chin. "The _sire_ built a plan to force Ichigo Kurosaki into his Bankai on his own free will by placing a trap!" She smiled to her sister. "Lila and Lola were sent to deal with the intruders so they wouldn't intervene with the plan!"

"And that's exactly what we plan to do!" Lola raises her hand, instructing the Night Horse to capture the group and take them to the 'Kuro' cell.

The group backed into a small circle. Yoruichi whispered, still watching the Night Horse surround them. " Just go with them quietly. If they aren't killing us immediately and putting us in a cell, then that means they need us for something."

Her logic was understandable and the group went with the enemy quietly with no resistance. This made Lila jump with joy. "Yay! Lila has captured some intruders! Yay!" She shouts.

Lola turns around and forcefully smacks her sister across the face, throwing her to the opposing wall. "Shut up, Lila! You're giving me a headache!" She snapped before disappearing in a flash, leaving her injured sister in the path of the group.

She sat up with tears showing in her eyes. "Ow… Lila hates it when Lola gets angry…" She mutters to herself.

Orihime, being the caring girl she was, ran to the injured Night Horse's side. The other Night Horse tried to stop her, seeing her as a threat to Lila, but she had no such meaning behind her actions. Instead, she used her shun shun Rikka to heal her wounds. "sōten Kisshun."

Two lights fluttered from her hair pins and formed a small barrier around Lila's cheek. The mark and pain faded almost instantly.

Lila looked to Orihime in astonishment. "You… healed Lila?" she asked her, knowing fully the answer was 'yes'. She stood up and patted down her dress. "Lila is thankful to you, intruder." She bowed politely and gazed at the orange-haired girl. "That's been the first time someone has cared about Lila." She blushed, unsure as what to do.

Orihime smiled sweetly and shook her head. "It was no problem!" Her smile faded as the conversation became serious. "Your sister must hate you a lot; hitting you and punishing you like that."

Lila lowered her head. "It's not Lola's fault." She raised her head to see the confused expression on the group. "The _sire_'s orders are absolute. If he says we must be punished then we must be punished, no matter who it is. Lola just follows orders. Lila understands that…"

Pesche crept out from his safe little circle of friends and stood beside Orihime. "But, even if they are to follow orders, isn't it a bit harsh to strike you that hard just because you were giving her a headache?"

The logic and seriousness in Pesche's words made the group fill with blank faces. "I actually understood that." Uryu spoke surprised.

Lila wiped her eyes and turned away from the group. "I guess, but I must follow orders too." She turned her head for them to see a look of apology. "I'm sorry, but you have to come with us to the 'Kuro' cell.

The group made there way through the white corridors to a black door. "This is the door to the 'Kuro' cell." Lila announced as she opened the thick door. "I'm sorry, but you have to go in here." She spoke shyly.

Orihime went in first and smiled at Lila. "Don't worry, we know you're just following orders." Lila's face lit up for a split second upon hearing those words of understanding.

She directed the others to go in before closing the door. The room was dark with barely any light fron the small barred window on the black door. Lila was still on the other side. "To thank you, Lila can give you the information Lila knows about Ichigo Kurosaki. That is, if you want." She speaks near to a whisper to the group, who smiled with relief.

**I called it the 'Kuro' cell since it is pitch black inside with no light (Kuro meaning Black in Japanese) Plus, I like the look of the word! Hopefully next chap will be updated in the next few days... If it's not, I'm going to punish myself by not watching any Anime until I finish it!**

**Like I said, it has been a while since I updated so if my writing style has changed slightly, I'm sorry. Hopefully I will be back in the game after a few more chaps.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I am soooo sorry to you guys! How long has it been, a year? I beg for your forgiveness! I don't even deserve any of you guys who have read this from over a year ago, you guys are so important to me and I thank each and every one of you for keeping with this story even after so long! I can't thank any of you enough! Please enjoy this next chapter whilst I dry my tears of happiness from my eyes...**

**The masked man returns**

"This way!" Karin yelled to the shinigami's behind her. "I'm sure of it!" She added, still gripping the wriggling ribbon tight in her fist.

Yumichika slowed down to a walk before completely stopping and turned around to see two shadows dart behind a tree. "I thought I felt an odd spirit pressure." He whispered to Shuhei.

Rangiku turned around to see Shuhei grip the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "Shuhei? Yumichika?" Her voice grabbed the attention of the others who turned to see the two men gazing into the forest. Karin was the only one panting due to her being the only human there.

"What's up with him?" She walked towards Toshiro. The red ribbon faded from her hand and dispersed. "Ah!" She looked to see her empty hand and clenched it. "Damn it." She mumbled.

Toshiro folded his arms and yelled to the alert lieutenant. "This better be good, you two! Thanks to you, we've lost our lead!" He yelled to the shinigamis who just glared at the tree.

"We're being followed." Shuhei spoke, finally. His eyes narrowed as a flash of colour zipped past his sight.

The sound of movement caused the rest of the group to be on high alert. Toshiro drew his Zanpakuto and protected Karin (aaww! ^-^). "Stay close to us." He whispered to her. She nodded with understanding and fixated onto the line of sight of the shinigamis.

Another quick flash of colour zoomed past, this time closer to the group. Karin felt uneasy and shuffled closer to Toshiro who turned in just enough time to block a blade before it struck. The thin blade resembled that of a Zanpakuto. A black kimono closely resembled a Shihakusho. A mask closely resembled a hollow.

"Is that a Vizard?" Shuhei spoke first, clutching his zanpakuto.

Toshiro forced the man back. "No, he is not like Kurosaki." His eyes narrowed as he saw the fur cape with several other hollow masks attached to it. "I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad 10. Speak your name and rank!" He ordered.

"Captain?" The man took off his mask, revealing a handsome young face. "Why would a Captain be here in Hueco Mundo?" he asked seriously. He noticed Karin standing behind Toshiro, holding her ground. "You…" The man walked closer to Karin and reached out his hand.

It was stopped by Toshiro's blade pressing the man's throat. "Make another move and I'll…"

"You look like…" The man interrupted. He paused for a moment, unsure if he was correct. "By any chance, are you related to Ichigo Kurosaki?"

The spoken name grabs the full attention of all the shinigamis and Karin. She ran from behind Toshiro to the man anxiously. "You know my brother? Do you know where he is?" She asks him quickly.

The man looks at her in confusion. "You mean, you are here to save him?" He asked and received a nod from the young girl before him. "I see…" He looks at the group and frowns. "I guess you need a guide through here, right?" He begins to state. "If you are heading to where I think you are, you need someone who knows this place to guide you, right?"

The shinigamis sheathed their swords in agreement. Rangiku walked to Karin and stood between her and the mysterious man. "First off, I suggest you answer my Captain's question." She looked at him with a serious gaze.

He smiled. "My apologies." He bowed politely to the group. "My name is Ashido Kanō. I no longer have a place in the Soul Society."

Shuhei's eyes widened. "You mean, Ashido Kanō, the one who was sent with a group of shinigamis to Hueco Mundo and never returned?" The reaction of Ashido confirmed it. "But that's impossible, how could you survive here for so long?"

A hand interrupted Shuhei. "Story time will come later. We need to get to Kurosaki as quickly as possible." Toshiro began to walk in the direction they were heading. "Can you find Kurosaki's spirit ribbon, again?" He speaks to Karin, who hesitated.

"I dunno. I'll try…" Karin tried to focus and look for Ichigo's spirit ribbon. The group stood still and silent whilst Karin scanned the area. She opened her eyes and frowned. "Something's wrong…" She breaks the silence.

Rangiku steps forward. "You can't find him?" She asks, with a hint of worry.

Karin shook her head. "No, well… I'm not really sure. I can feel Ichigo's presence, but it's a little different from a few moments ago…"

"Like it's more violent?" Toshiro interrupts Karin and they all face his direction. Toshiro looks up to the tops of the trees. "The other captains and I were hoping this would never be the case, but I am sure that his friends have caught on by now as well."

Ikkaku began to sweat. "Wait, Captain… You don't mean he-"

"We must hurry." Toshiro broke Ikkaku's sentence and looked over to Karin. "We need you to find his spirit ribbon and also the help of Ashido in order to reach him on time. Otherwise we may end up having to deal with a bigger problem than just the Night Horse."

The group spoke no words and began to prepare themselves. Karin was able to grab a hold of Ichigo's spirit ribbon once more and they snuck around the hollows with the help of Ashido.

Finally, they were getting somewhere, and at a fast pace too. Karin was riding on Toshiro's back, tightly gripping the ribbon in her hand and leading them in the right direction. As they leaped across the trees on a straight course ahead, she decided to ask Toshiro the question weighing heavily on her mind. "Hey, Toshiro." Toshiro was focusing on the direction ahead, but something told Karin he was listening to her. "You said earlier that Ashido was 'not like Kurosaki', when that Lieutenant called him a Vizard… Is that why my brother's spirit energy has changed?"

It takes a moment for Toshiro to answer Karin's question, but the answer was not half-assed. "Kurosaki has always been different from us, for starters he is part human. You know about the time of Kurosaki's Hollowfication in Hueco Mundo, right?" Karin nods slightly. "He was able to suppress it for a while, but now it's fighting back for control. You think your brother is tough now, when he becomes a Hollow, he is nearly unstoppable."

Karin looked at Toshiro's back in concern. "You mean… If we don't get there on time, not even you can stop him?" Toshiro's nod confirmed it and Karin's heart shot to her throat.

Toshiro could feel Karin's worry and looked to her with a wry smile. "Don't worry. We will get to Kurosaki on time. We aren't the only ones trying to get him back, you know."

Karin held tighter to Toshiro's Shihakusho and the red ribbon in her other hand. "Yeah, Rukia's here too. And Yume…"

There was silence for a moment until Toshiro spoke. "Captain Hitsugaya." Karin looked up in confusion. "You called me by my first name again."

Karin lowered her head and smiled weakly. "Sorry…"

"You are a lot like your brother. He called all the Lieutenant and Captains by their first name." Toshiro's expression turned sincere and nostalgic.

Karin laughed to herself. "He never did use any manners"

**Any review from you guys, I will personally send you a 'thank you' message. I have been having a hard time due to stress and my extremely bad exam results, but just the thought of all of you reading and enjoying 'Night Horse'... it makes me so happy ^-^ Arigatou(thank you)! Please review if you have the time. I will try and get the next few chapters done so I can update with... Wait for it... 3 new chapters in one day! Just because all of you guys have been so great and patient (even the ones who have been less patient, I don't blame you and I'm really sorry!) and you deserve some more chapters! I should update in the next few days, if I don't please PM me until I do it! I love you guys ^-^ **


End file.
